Ichigo NoTransilvania
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Una obra de Teatro? ¿Cuando?¿Drácula? qué pasaría si Drácula fuera Ichigo... y Minna fuera Rukia... y tuvieran que besarse? pasen y lean! dejen rewiew! soy tan mala para los summary T.T FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo no transilvania

**Hoooooooola! Como andan?? Bueno, soy yo, con un nuevito fic. Espero que les guste, va con todo mi cariño a mi compañera de clases Rocío! (te re escraché! –entiéndase mandar al frente, en "rioplatense" /argentino/ –) Jajaja, ya vas a tener tiempo de pegarme este lunes T.T**

**Ya, y sean buenitos, porfa, que quiero ver si la historia está buena o da lástima, Je U.U**

**Besho! Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: si Bleach fuera mío, directamente, a Inoue le haría pareja con Ishida y pronto Rukia e Ichigo se besarían XD (soñar tiene su precio, lo sé T.T) see yah! :p**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-bonnie89**

**Ichigo no transilvania**

Serie de 7 capítulos

_**Capítulo 1: Una noticia sangrienta**_

Ichigo y Rukia como todos los demás estaban esperando a que la profesora de arte entrara al aula. Sabían que era más atravesada que Rukia en sus días, así que todos prefirieron no decir ni hacer absolutamente nada.

La mujer entró de pronto, pero esta vez, acompañada. Ichigo miró a las profesoras tanto de arte, como de literatura y de clases de actuación

-Muy bien, parásitos, hoy les tocar hacer algo diferente –dijo la profesora de teatro. Sonreía malignamente hacia los demás, haciendo que todos se aterraran de la propuesta a dar; menos Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki y el quincey que habían enfrentado peores cosas que una profesora lista para ir a un loquero… y a Rukia de mal humor. –haremos entre todos un festival de la escuela, donde se mostrará como plato principal la obra del tan renombrado Bram Stoker: ¡Drácula! Como sabemos que ustedes son unos inútiles buenos para nada, habrá quienes se dediquen a la parte de actuación, otros a la escenografía y los demás a limpiar la mugre que sus compañeros han dejado.

Todos se miraron entre si, mientras Ichigo trataba de evitar la mirada exacta de Rukia, llena de curiosidad. Por supuesto que ella jamás había escuchado nombrar a un tal Drácula. Ni en sus más locos sueños.

-¿Quién es Drácula? –preguntó ella, con curiosidad, mientras la profesora daba las órdenes de los papeles secundarios.

-Era un dictador rumano que se le daba por matar a sus oponentes, empalándolos. –contestó Ichigo, sorprendiendo a su compañera. Rukia no pudo reprimir las ganas de reír, pero a la vez, le dio casi miedo… y admiración. –Bram Stoker lo adaptó en una historia romántica, para que luego hicieran versiones buenas y no tanto de la misma novela a fines del siglo XIX

-Vaya, Ichigo ¡Has estudiado!

-Muy graciosa –contestó, mirándola con desgano. No le agradaba hablar de ese tema con Rukia. menos sabiendo que en la escuela era tan falsa como un billete de un peso. Pero Rukia estaba alegre, parecía que la idea de la profesora, por más tortuosa que fuera le había agradado. ¡Que chica tan rara!

-Kurosaki! –Llamó la profesora de literatura –harás el papel de Drácula

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó Ichigo, sintiendo que los colores se le iban del rostro

-Eres genial para el papel. Solo tendrás que teñirte de negro, nada más. Tus ojos cuando se enojan parecen de fuego y eres demasiado pálido. ¡Te queda justo el personaje! –contestó la profesora de arte. –Si dices que no, estarás aquí tratando de dar las materias que debes de la secundaria, aún cuando ya tengas nietos y haya sustitutos de nosotras aquí. (_N/T: entiéndase que han muerto las profesoras. Yo tenía una profe que era así! Las personas que debían la materia iban a rendirla hasta con sus hijos en brazos –la secundaria en Argentina se termina a los 17 años- así que imagínense. Pero bueno, basta de cháchara personal, sigamos con lo "nuestro") ._-la profesora sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse unas lágrimas. Eso le pareció de lo más estúpido, Rukia lo sabía hacer mejor que ellas. Miró a la pequeña del clan Kuchiki, quien trataba de no reírse.

Rukia estaba en su salsa. Ver a Kurosaki-kun haciendo de un vampiro malo y despiadado, era demasiado para ella. Trataba de no estallar en carcajadas, ni de tomarle el pelo frente a los demás… despertaría sospechas. Después de todo, debían hacer como que ellos casi no se conocían

-¡Kuchiki! –La aludida miró a la profesora de literatura –tú harás el papel de Minna Murray –dijo la profesora. Rukia la miró sin entender, pero Ichigo casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¡Ni loco besaría a esa loca! Ahora no tenía que retractarse: tenía los guiones de los demás en sus manos.

"_¡¡Di que noooo!!"_ pensó Ichigo, casi rogándole con la mirada. Pero Rukia, muy inocentemente dijo que si. Estaba muy ilusionada. Era su primera actuación, y no era para salvar el pellejo al malcriado de Ichigo.

-Genial. Ahora Lucy Westenra lo interpretará Inoue –la otra pelirroja sonrió también, llena de emoción

"_¡Y YO QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER SEMEJANTE MALDICIÓN!"_ Pensó otra vez Ichigo, mientras el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho.

-Matsumoto, harás de La condesa. E Ishida, harás el papel de Jonathan Harker –sentenció la profesora de arte

Los demás solo quedaron con los papeles secundarios. Asano estaba insoportable. Maldecía internamente a Ichigo por su buena suerte. Estaría con Rukia Kuchiki, practicarían los papeles, seguramente en esos "ensayos" ¡¡La besaría!! Pero, por cuidar de su propia vida, ya que nadie más lo haría, calló.

--

-Rukia…

-¿Si? ¿Ichigo?

-Emm… me pregunto…

-Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi –le dijo, con una mirada cálida. En realidad, estaba de ensoñación, deseando comentar su suerte a la Sociedad de Almas. Al fin alguien la había visto bonita como para hacer un papel, que al parecer, era importante y decisivo.

-¿Algunavezhasbesadoaalguien?-preguntó totalmente ruborizado, mirando el piso.

Estaban en la terraza de la secundaria, solos. Habían escapado, después de que la gente los acosara con que eran novios y que eso de la obra y personajes, lo habían planeado con las profesoras. Pero Ichigo quería cortarse las venas, no hacer una fiesta, ciertamente.

-¿Perdón?

-Que… ¿¡Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?!

-¡Perdón, pero es que te trabaste con las palabras!

Ichigo tomó aire, antes de mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente. Era pequeña, seguramente la lastimaría en uno de los ensayos.

-Alguna… vez… has… besado… a…alguien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó la shinigami, como si besar en los labios a alguien fuera lo más común del mundo.

-A veces me pregunto cuándo será el día en que pienses investigar antes de meterte en cosas complicadísimas.

-Nunca he besado a nadie, Ichigo –respondió Rukia, como si no le hubiera escuchado. Tomó su jugo favorito, mientras Ichigo la contemplaba

-Nunca… ¿Nunca?

-No. ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Ustedes son los promiscuos precoces que piensan en hacer estupideces antes del matrimonio

-¿Sabes de qué van las estupideces de las que hablas?

-No. Y ahora no hay tiempo para que me expliques. Hay clases.

Se levantaron y fueron hacia la clase. Los demás estudiantes los miraban como si se trataran de las personas más afortunadas del mundo. En realidad, todos los chicos se morían por hacer de Drácula… o de Jonathan Harker. ¡Inoue y la bella de Kuchiki juntas! Ellas besarían a Ichigo y a Ishida.

-Rukia, por el papel de Minna Murray que posees, deberás besarme. Y ruega con que la profesora no pida nada más –soltó Ichigo, mientras estaban escuchando a la profesora de matemáticas, enseñando el teorema de Tales.

-¿Que? –preguntó Rukia, ruborizándose. No pudo ocultar su vergüenza ante un tema tan delicado como lo era ese.

-Que deberás besarme. Y a Ishida. Drácula se enamora de Mina, según la versión que las profesoras tienen en manos. Deberás besarme y… no sé que más, pero espero que puedas retractarte. Tú estás de paso, Rukia, piénsalo antes de hundir más mi reputación en la secundaria

-A ti solo te importa la reputación que puedas tener –dijo con acidez en las palabras, Rukia. Estaba furiosa –pero es la primera vez que alguien se fija en mí para algo que no sea cazar Howls. Me niego dejar el papel y punto –dicho y echo.

La cosa fue que no le habló en todo el camino a casa… ni aún cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación, para repasar las líneas de sus personajes.

**Hola! Bueno, como descanso que me tomo, decidí seguir trabajando e hice un nuevo Fic. Esta vez los capis serán cortitos, jaja. Así no los agobio.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado semejante engendro que se me ha ocurrido. Es que una de mis otras pasiones (además de Bleach y escribir; cantar, dibujar, etc) es la actuación y la comedia musical. Y más que nada, todo lo que tenga que ver con vampiros es MUY bienvenido a mis manos. **

**Como quien no quiere la cosa, debo confesaros que no entiendo una sota de este , porque mi cerebro está que estalla con el parcial de latín que tengo el miércoles 16/07/08… (si, señores y señoras, dentro de unos días). Así que ya me voy despidiendo, para hacerla cortita. Eso si! No quiero adelantar mucho, pero es seguro que alguna vez vean por el Fanfiction un fic de Pyon & Kon, porque me encanta esa **_**parejita**_**, jeje**

**Okay, nos veremos dentro de poco, cuando me digne a subir otro cap del fic. Se que no les voy a hacer esperar. **

**Acepto rewiews que sean buenos, malos, pero no virus informáticos. Hace muy poco mi computadora acaba de recuperarse luego de estar en terapia intensiva por cuatro meses y morir definitivamente (entiéndase, 4 años de información perdidos porque no ME ANDABA NI SIQUIERA LA GRABADORA DE CD'S)**

**Al igual esto algo de bueno saco: conocí la maravilla de Bleach, Jajaja. **

**Oke, me voy yendo, antes de que reconsideren mandarme un virus T.T**

**Nos veremos pronto, **

**Sayounara!**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo no transilvania**

Serie de 7 capítulos

**Prometí ser buena y seguir… por ahora las ideas fluyen, Jajaja. ¡¿Cómo andan todos ah?! Saben que si quieren contactarme, con gusto les paso mi mail: katherine (guión bajo) 22 (guión bajo) 89 arroba Hot mail (punto) com! Lo pongo así porque no me queda otra, el Fanfiction respeta la privacidad ya de manera enfermiza**

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Como siempre quiero dedicar mi fic a Ro y a mi querida amiga de España, Magical-kagome, dos personas que me apoyaron desde que comencé! Gracias a todos los que se pasen por aquí y dejen REWIEWS! Vamos que quiero al menos más de diez, Jajaja**

**Un beso a todos! Les saluda **

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**DISCLAIMER: ya dije, Bleach tanto sus personajes, corresponden al genial Tite Kube…hombre que quiero conocer… ¡Ya estará en Latinoamérica, tengamos fe! Además… ¡¡Quiero que finalmente IchixRuki se besen!!**

_**Capítulo 2: Luces! Música! Acción!**_

Ichigo miraba la lluvia caer desde su ventana. Al lado de él, se encontraba Rukia, quien dormía plácidamente en el piso. Tonta Rukia. ¿Era que nunca pensaba en que el padre los podría encontrar? En su rostro se notaba la paz interior que hacía mucho que no aparecía. Sonrió, antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla hacia el closet, que era donde ella prefería dormir. Se sorprendió al notar lo liviana que era.

-Ichigo… -dijo la chica, media despierta y aún en sueños –perdona, yo… no quise –bostezó ruidosamente –quedarme dormida… -apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del Shinigami sustituto. Por extraño que pareciera, al joven le agradó esa especie de contacto, aunque no fuera cariñoso, por así decirlo.

-Duerme –susurró Ichigo, cuando la recostó en el closet. Luego el chico se incorporó y fue a dormir. Mañana sería un día muy largo, empezando por soportar a todo el mundo que los miraba raro. ¡Ellos no habían pedido los papeles principales de la obra! ¡Maldición! Pero… ¿Quién haría de Van Hellsing?

--

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito Keigo, apenas el Shinigami sustituto se sentaba en su pupitre. El chico suspiró y trató de evitarlo. Rukia ya estaba a su lado, abriendo sus carpetas con mucha normalidad; una clara visión de que no recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ella suspiró al ver que sus deberes de matemática ya estaban hechos… solo rogaba que estuvieran bien. Odiaba ser mala en alguna materia. Aunque no lo fuera.

-Hola, Kurosaki-kun! –gritó una voz aniñada. Orihime Inoue lo saludaba con el brazo, como si se estuvieran despidiendo desde el Titanic.

-Hola Inoue –contestó el chico, mientras evitaba a la nueva "Lucy".

-Deberíamos marchar. Es que ya tenemos que ir hacia el teatro, para ensayar nuestros papeles. –comentó Ishida, acercándose a Rukia y a Ichigo.

Los dos asintieron, mientras recogían sus pocas cosas desparramadas. Se levantaron del banco, y caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela. Hoy todos estaban ocupados con respecto a la obra de teatro que se realizaría en la secundaria Karakura. Ya solo faltaba una semana

-¡Vamos, Kuchiki! –la animo la profesora de Literatura, junto a sus otras dos compañeras de trabajo. Las tres estaban sentadas en las butacas, para comenzar a evaluar qué tanto habían avanzado respecto a la memorización de la obra teatral.

-Matsumoto, comienza a cambiarte. Hoy practicaremos el papel de la Condesa, ¿De acuerdo?

-_Hai_!-gritó la teniente, con una sonrisa. Bueno, era más que sabido el porqué le habían dado el papel de una vampira sensual que seduce a Jonathan apenas comienza la obra de teatro. Rukia iba de un lado para otro, con Inoue sosteniéndole de las manos.

-Debes buscar los vestidos. Estaba viendo cuál sería el perfecto para ti. Me gusta como te queda el violeta, pero es que Minna usaba colores claros. –decía Orihime, mientras le buscaba lindos vestidos. Rukia solo observaba a la chica, con una sonrisa contrariada. Era la primera vez que se vestiría con otra ropa que no fuera para salir o de la escuela… o el _gi_. De pronto, Orihime encontró un vestido largo y muy bonito –la moda, según he investigado es del siglo XIX. Te quedará bonito el vestido, ¡Pruébatelo!

La aludida hizo lo que su amiga le aconsejó. Se miró al espejo. ¡Qué raro! ¿Eso era lo que usaban los ingleses a fines del siglo XIX? No era tan feo. Se le marcaba mucho la cintura y como no poseía demasiada "delantera" (razón por la cual, sentía vergüenza de sí misma), el escote le quedaba bastante bien.

-Awww! –gritó Orihime al ver a Rukia ya vestida. Ella llevaba un vestido de satén, color verde. Era totalmente cerrado, pero se notaba _**demasiado**_ sus curvas. Dios había sido demasiado _**generoso **_con Inoue. -¡Estás hermosa! ¡Ya verás que a Ichigo le encantará verte vestida así!

A Rukia, sorpresivamente, las mejillas le comenzaron a arder. ¿Por qué? Fácil: Ichigo jamás le había visto con escote como el que llevaba ahora. Ni tampoco con un vestido que se marcaba todo el cuerpo. E…Ichigo… ¿Qué llevaría él puesto?

-Solo falta algo de maquillaje, ¿No crees? –preguntó Tatsuki, luego de terminar de "empolvar" a Inoue. Ahora Orihime se encontraba tan bonita que Rukia se sintió una verdadera oruga a su lado. Pero ¡Ella era una Shinigami! ¡Solo estaba en el mundo de los humanos porque había tenido problemas!

-De verdad que no, gracias Tatsuki…

-Rukia, no te muevas. Solo delinearé tus ojos y pondré un poco de rubor. Pero cuando Minna conoce a Drácula, entonces se vestirá aún más hermosa que ahora. –Tatsuki sonrió al ver que Rukia evitaba la mirada de ella. –Mírate –le dijo, luego de unos momentos. Ya estaba lista. Tenía el cabello recogido en un pequeño rodete, cuyos pequeños mechones libres estaban muy bonitamente labrados. ¡_**Esa**_ no era Rukia! ¿Quién le había peinado y no se había dado cuenta? –gracias por la ayuda, Michiru –le dijo la boxeadora a su compañera de clases. Michiru solo sonrió, contenta con el resultado.

Cuando pudo salir al escenario, Rukia pudo apreciar que ya estaban actuando. Jonathan Harker estaba vestido con una chaqueta, pantalones y una camisa del todo rara, llena de volados. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue Ichigo. No se parecía en nada a él. El maquillaje al que le habían sometido, hacía que el chico fuera mil veces más pálido y ojeroso. Aún llevaba el cabello naranja, ya tendría que convencerle para que se tiñera de negro. O se pusiera una peluca al estilo Luis XIV

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Tu turno!

-¡Oh! ¡Escucha a los lobos, seres nocturnos…su música, son un coro! –dijo Ichigo con un gesto algo raro. Interpretaba muy bien al excéntrico vampiro.

-Interesante. Es la primera vez que veo a Ichigo posesionado en algo que no sea para cazar Howls –dijo Rukia, mientras las otras compañeras iban de un lado a otro. Ichigo la escuchó, por lo que al descanso aplicó oficialmente la ley del hielo… por si la del día anterior había sido poco.

--

-Y ahora, querida mía… tu alma será de mi propiedad, tu inocencia también… eres completamente mía. Mira tu sangre como fluye de tus venas, cómo eres seducida, a pesar de ser una niña muy inocente… mi querida Lucy, tu me perteneces… te daré la vida eterna, y serás la reina de la noche…

-Vaya, Kurosaki-kun, eres demasiado bueno por lo que veo –dijo de manera burlona, una vocecilla que a Ichigo le sacaba de sus casillas… era Rukia.

-¡Tonta no me asustes! -gritó Ichigo, totalmente asustado, haciendo grandes aspavientos con el guión en manos

Ichigo se había escondido en su habitación para repasar sus líneas, así serían más creíbles. Pero era bueno que la profesora le dijera que estaba actuando exuberantemente bien. Y que las notas de sus materias serían todas reemplazadas con un diez, si el trabajo era lo suficientemente excelente. No quería pasársela estudiando y a la vez no quería dejar a todos sus amigos colgados, así que le puso un poco más de pasión a lo que estaba haciendo. Había mucho en juego… y más que nada su reputación

Rukia estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, riéndose un poquito de la actitud aniñada de Ichigo. Luego de eso, se acercó al chico y lo miró con suficiencia. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Imagina que soy Lucy

-La verdad que te prefiero como Lucy que como Minna –susurró Ichigo, para sí mismo. Por suerte la "enana" no lo había escuchado. –A ver… -dijo, plantándose delante de la chica, y descruzando los brazos (no sin antes forcejear con un poco de brutalidad) y la puso tal como debía ser. Rukia se ruborizó al ver a Ichigo tan concentrado en su tarea. Era como si de repente fuera realmente el Conde Drácula: el sangriento Vlad Tepes de los Montes Cárpatos. Sí. Había estado investigando sobre este "buen señor" y la verdad que no le sorprendió no haberlo oído nombrar en la Sociedad de Almas. –Y ahora, querida mía… -dijo tomándole del mentón, acariciando con sus labios el cuello –tu alma será de mi propiedad, tu inocencia también… -se dedicó a pasar la lengua por dicho lugar –eres completamente mía. –ahora se separaron un poco, tomando el brazo derecho de Rukia, quien estaba con un vestido de Yuzu. Acarició la piel, siguiendo el camino que trazaba una de las venas de la shinigami –mira tu sangre cómo fluye de tus venas, cómo eres seducida, a pesar de ser una niña muy inocente… -la atrajo a su cuerpo, acercando sus labios a los de ella –mi querida Lucy, tú me perteneces… -la besó muy cerca de la comisuras de sus labios –te daré la vida eterna, y serás la reina de la noche… -cayeron al suelo.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer. Nunca un hombre se le había atrevido a actuar así. Nunca le habían besado tan cerca de sus labios. Todo eso era una actuación, pero era tan real que hizo que ella dejara que él le recostara al piso. Ahora Ichigo estaba arriba de su cuerpo, mirándola a los ojos… o mejor dicho, taladrándola. Rukia pasó la lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos, con una mirada completamente ingenua, antes de ver que Ichigo acercaba sus labios al cuello… como si la estuviera por morder.

-Bien, ha salido como debe. –dijo el chico, cuando succionó el cuello de Rukia. Luego de eso, se retiró de estar casi aplastándola y miró el guión. –muy bien… -dijo impresionado, mirando la expresión de la shinigami y sintiendo los latidos acelerados de dicha persona… su encantador rubor…

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Vamos a comer! –gritó Yuzu, golpeando la puerta, sobresaltando únicamente a Rukia. Ichigo se levantó y fue al comedor, sin inmutarse. Como si lo que había pasado entre ellos hubiese sido de lo más cotidiano.

Por un momento pensó que ella sería besada por Ichigo… pero todo era a causa de una maldita actuación.

Aún por la noche, cuando Rukia debía estar durmiendo, no podía dejar de recordar lo cerca que había estado de que alguien le besara. Y que ese "alguien" fuera Ichigo… su compañero de aventuras.

Casi inconscientemente, tomó las sábanas y las arrugó. Había estado tan cerca… solo un centímetro más… no deseaba que le besara… cerró los ojos… era demasiado bueno para eso… era muy guapo… pero… ¿¡Qué le pasaba!?

-Ichigo… ¿Qué me has hecho? –preguntó casi en voz alta. Cerró los ojos. Nada. El sueño no venía. Solo veía el rostro de Ichigo… -¿Por qué no me besaste?

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ya he terminado este capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Para ver de dónde mi mente comenzó a divagar, les recomiendo que escuchen (por youtube, no hace falta que bajen la canción) Pleasure and Pain de Theatre Des Vampiros. Una de mis bandas de gothic metal favoritas**

**Vamos que estoy ya ansiosa por saber qué pasará en el tercer capitulo ¿Ustedes? Jajaja, espero que si! **

**¡Nos vemos! **

**Sayounara!**

**Pd: soy yo otra vez, no me estaquen contra una cruz. Jaja. ¡Espero que dejen muchos Rewiews, de lo contrario, no hay continuación! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo no transilvania

**Ichigo no transilvania**

Serie de 7 capítulos

**¡Hooola gente! ¡Me alegro poderos traer un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste como continúa. ¡No lo olviden! ¡Todo lo que me recomienden, yo veo y lo pondré! Así que vamos a trabajar las neuronas… porque este par de adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas han sido mi más grande inspiración**

**¡Sin más que decir, me despido! Kis!**

**Disclaimer: Como la vida no siempre es de color de rosa, siento la tristeza de comunicaros que Ni Bleach Ni Drácula son de mi propiedad… T.T. además… Si fuera mío, Orihime no sería tan buenita como lo es en la serie (?)**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

_**Capítulo 3: Il Vampiro.**_

Rukia se despertó con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. Por primera vez se sentía una humana, a pesar de que había vivido por tanto tiempo en esa casa o en su mundo. Suspiró. Otra vez el mismo sueño, otra vez esas sensaciones tan vívidas. Cerró los ojos, apenas recién había podido consumar el sueño y ahora no podía creer lo que había soñado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Se estaba volviendo lo que Isshin siempre había deseado para su hijo, al menos en sus sueños? ¡Vamos, que Ichigo era su mejor amigo! ¿No?

- Que le quiera, que le odie… Qué más da… -repitió de pronto, mientras se quitaba el mechón de su rostro. Por primera vez le molestaba ser tan poco femenina, no preocuparse poco por su cuerpo… cerró los ojos y solo pudo escuchar los gritos de Isshin saludando a su único hijo varón –o sea, tratando de golpearlo como pudiese -. Gimió en voz alta. Ya era de día. ¡Y maldición que se hacía tarde!

Se incorporó rápidamente, antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina. Debía actuar normal, pero no podía dejar de pensar sobre el sueño… y todo lo que conllevaba a eso ¡Si seguía así, se volvería loca, ciertamente!

-Buen día, enana –le dijo Ichigo, acariciando la cabeza de Rukia, como cada vez que quería molestarla. Rukia esta vez no reaccionó como esperaba

-Buen día, idiota –le contestó, pero sin golpearlo. Lo ignoró, antes de sentarse al lado de Karin, quien desayunaba con una sonrisa.

Eso dejó un poco estupefacto a Ichigo. ¿Qué le pasaba que hoy no tenía ganas de pelear? Además, estaba ya arreglada para ir a la escuela, y ¡Peinada! Estaba ciertamente, muy guapa. Pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. ¡Su orgullo ya estaba un poco magullado, desde que había practicado con ella! Luego de haberle hecho pasar como venganza esa experiencia, ahora le dolía ver cómo Rukia trataba de esquivarle la mirada. Aunque era gratificante. ¿No que Ichigo Kurosaki era un niñato? ¡Ja! ¡Ahora no podía decir eso! Había caído demasiado bien en la trampa

-El teatro muestra la vida, la vida es como un teatro –dijo, recitando algún autor de obras de este género.

Desayunaron sin prisas y luego de eso, Ichigo miró a la nueva Rukia, quien trataba de no cruzar una sola mirada con él. Parecía estupefacta cuando le sonrió. Luego de eso, bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela. No emitió ninguna mísera palabra otra vez.

De pronto, el celular de Rukia comenzó a llamar. La Sociedad de Almas les estaba requiriendo. Era un Hollows, muy cerca de ellos

-_Kuso… (N/T… Mierda)_ -dijo Ichigo, mientras tomaba la píldora para colocar a Kon en su cuerpo. Lo había quitado del peluche, porque a la noche, al señorito se le había dado por criticar el trato tan confianzudo que tenía con Rukia. –Cuídalo

-Lo mismo digo para ti, Chappy –dijo Rukia, mirándola preventivamente.

Ambas almas sonrieron y se escondieron, cuidando los cuerpos de sus amos. Rukia e Ichigo ya se marchaban para pelear contra ese maldito que se le había ocurrido aparecer a las tempranas horas del día. Chappy cerró los ojos un poco sorpresiva, mientras alguien le abrazaba por detrás. Kon. Ella ladeó la cabeza, para observarla, antes de echarle los brazos al cuello

-Te extrañé, da Pyon –susurró la chica, con voz dulce

-Yo también. –dijo en modo de respuesta, Kon. La besó suavemente en los labios, antes de alzarla por los aires y dar vueltas con ella. – ¡Qué hermoso es ser libres! –Gritó, haciendo que Pyon se riera como una niña –eres adorable. Te he extrañado mucho, mucho. –La abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola contra su cuerpo –a veces es lindo probar la adrenalina de ser infieles a nuestros amos, ¿Verdad?

-Si, da Pyon –contestó la chica, con una voz dulce. Dejó que le besara otra vez, mientras se tomaban de las manos. –Ai shiteru, Kon

-Ai shiteru mo, Pyon. Pero de esto, a Rukia, ni una palabra. Ichigo ayer jugó muy severamente con los sentimientos de Nee-sama

-Si, a mi no me gustó lo que hizo Ichigo-sama. ¿A dónde quiere llegar, da Pyon?

-No tengo idea, pero esto no va a durar mucho. Me refiero a que… tal vez sea la obra la única oportunidad para que sepan lo que sienten…

-Tal vez sea así. Pero he notado que Rukia-sama está muy diferente. Le gustó lo que Ichigo –sama le hizo, pero se decepcionó que no la besara.

-¿Crees que es porque nosotros usamos sus cuerpos para besarnos? –preguntó Kon, de una manera inocente…algo muy raro en él

-No creo eso… tal vez no es instinto lo que siente por Ichigo. Sino que realmente lo ama. Mi miedo es… Pyon… que… -la mirada de Chappy se oscureció –cuando Ichigo-sama se tiña de negro, recuerdos feos aparezcan en la mente de Rukia-sama, da Pyon –tembló de pronto, haciendo que Kon se preocupara

-Pyon, no tienes que temer. –Le abrazó con cariño –ven, esperémoslos aquí. –Señaló un banco de la plaza más cercana –pero hagamos como si realmente no nos quisiéramos… aunque… -se acercó a la chica, tomándole el mentón –me costará mucho no besarte.

-Y a mi, torcerte el brazo

Se rieron, mientras esperaban que Ichigo y Rukia volvieran. Pero aún estaban muy preocupados sobre los sentimientos de ambos…querían a sus amos. Sin ellos, jamás se habrían conocido… y finalmente enamorado.

--

Rukia e Ichigo estaban peleando con el Hollow más patético de todos los patéticos. Al tipo se le había cruzado por la mente el burlarse de Rukia y su poca feminidad. Y eso, a la chica ya estaba haciendo la paciencia comenzaran a zafarse de sus casillas.

- ahō –dijo Ichigo por lo bajo. Tenía la vista de llena hacia el Hollows, mientras Rukia solo podía pensar en lo que este le había dicho

-¿Sabes Ichigo?, creo que tu compañera te tiene ganas –se burló el Hollows, pero en ese momento, el mismo receptor del mensaje le clavó la zampakutou en la frente. El Hollows gritó, y de pronto, las puertas del infierno se hicieron presentes para poder llevárselo.

-¡Vuelve a decir algo así! ¡Dímelo a la cara, maldita escoria infernal! –gritó Ichigo. Por primera vez había visto que Rukia estaba dolorida por las burlas. No había que ser demasiado inteligente como para saber que Rukia estaba ofendida y mucha de su confianza se había ido al demonio -¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-Oye, lo que te dijo, no es verdad

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?! –gritó Rukia, dolorida. Tenía las mejillas rojas y su labio inferior temblaba. Tragó con dificultad y luego de eso, fingió una sonrisita. –vamos a ver qué tanto hacen aquellos dos y vamos a la escuela, ¿Qué te parece?

-Vamos… -comenzaron a caminar hasta que a muy pocos pasos, los encontraron. Ellos hablaban civilizadamente, y se miraban como personas cuyo trato es más íntimo -¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? –preguntó Ichigo un tanto extrañado. Por primera vez, se había fijado que Kon no miraba a Pyon como si la considerara algo molesto. La miraba como alguien que está…-¿Es lo que mis ojos ven, verdad? –preguntó Ichigo, entre entrecortado y las ganas de ver qué pasaba. Tal vez los encontrara besándose de un momento a otro… deseaba ver cómo se veían besándose. Quería ver a Rukia besándolo… ¿¡Nani!!

-Kon se ha enamorado de Pyon… y ¡Pyon de él! –gritó Rukia por la sorpresa, al ver que las almas sustitutas se rieron, y se miraron fijamente

Mal echo. Kon y Pyon volvieron a interpretar su papel de peleados con el mundo y con todos. Aunque ahora, ni Ichigo, ni Rukia les creían. Después de todo, lo que habían visto, desde las miradas, hasta los gestos dulces, eran demasiado alevosos.

-Vuelve a meterte conmigo, da Pyon –gritó Pyon, mientras sostenía el brazo de Ichigo/ Kon detrás de la espalda.

-Duele… ¡Suéltame loca del infierno! –gritó Kon, enojadísimo (claro que todo eso era una mentira más grande que una casa)

-Vamos, Kon, Pyon, déjennos regresar a nuestros cuerpos.

Eso fue lo que hicieron rápidamente. Cuando Rukia e Ichigo volvieron a ser "ellos mismos", sintieron que sus labios ardían. ¡¿Hasta dónde habían llegado esos dos?! ¡¿Se habían besado?! ¿Habían sido capaces de algo así, aún sabiendo que sus propios amos podrían ser aptos de matarlos?

Si. Al parecer, si.

-Va… vamos a la escuela, bakamono –susurró Rukia, mientras esperaba que él se le adelantara los pasos. Se tocó los labios de manera imperceptible. Bueno, al menos no era tan fea para Kon. Inclusive alguien le había besado… el mismísimo cuerpo de Ichigo… él le había dado su primer beso

--

Llegaron a la escuela y con eso el traqueteo de volver a interpretar (al menos por parte de Ichigo) el papel de Drácula. Ahora le tocaba, cuando Drácula conocía a Lucy. Orihime era bonita, mil veces más sensual que Rukia… y eso hizo entristecer a la morena.

-Drácula… sería capaz de seguirte al infierno y más allá… hazme tuya, Drácula. Bésame. –se acercaron a sus labios. Ichigo estaba nervioso… solo era un ensayo… ¿Realmente debían besarse en un maldito ensayo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente como cuando él había casi besado a Rukia? sus labios se tocaron, con la velocidad de un rayo. Pero para Rukia fue un siglo… el tiempo pareció detenerse. Notó como sus latidos comenzaban a acelerarse. Hasta había deseado que no se besaran, que él se retractara… pero había dejado que pasara eso… e Ichigo abrazó a Lucy, antes de simular que la mordía.

-¡Excelente! –grito la profesora de teatro, emocionadísima hasta las lágrimas. –mis pequeños polluelos han comenzado su vuelo

Ichigo internamente pensó "¿Y desde cuándo los malditos polluelos vuelan, idiota?"

Ichigo y Orihime se separaron al instante. La pelinaranja estaba roja hasta el cuello y trataba de no mirar a Ichigo. Había sido apenas un roce, pero… no lo sintió lo suficiente. Tal vez en plena obra decidiera besarla propiamente…. Pero no quería eso. Sabía que él estaba haciéndolo por la fuerza y odiaba eso.

Rukia sintió que su corazón comenzaba a resquebrajarse cada vez más. No sabía bien el porqué, pero le dolía tanto esto. No sabía como actuar… solo cerró los ojos. Debía comenzar a asimilar que lo que quería con Ichigo era más que imposible. Lo sabía muy bien. Debía volver a la Sociedad de Almas, cuando terminara la obra. Y no regresar más. Debía hacerlo, para no complicar más a Ichigo… para no complicarse más ella

**Ichigo ****no transilvania, chapter 3**

**FINISHED!**

**Bueno, este capi ha sido un poquitín mas largo, jejeje. Espero que les vaya gustando como va la historia. ¡Solo digo que se viene más intrigante, hasta el final! ¡Faltan solo cuatro capítulos para que todo se decida! ¡Muchas gracias a Nakontany que me sugirió que cuando Ichigo se tiñera de negro se parecería a cierto dono! ¡La verdad que este capi te lo dedico! Gracias por la idea (ni se me hubiera pasado por la mente, ciertamente, Jajaja). Me voy despidiendo, así ya les dejo en paz.**

**Quiero agradecer a **

**Un saludo, RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89! **

**PD: vamos que mañana tengo el parcial de latín y todavía me falta un montón para seguir estudiando, Jajaja y Ah! Dejen Rewiew! Ya tengo la historia completa, pero si no hay rewiew, no hay final**


	4. Chapter 4

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Capítulo 4 finalmente! Espero que les guste, realmente. Es muy gratificante ver que la gente me deja rewiews, me dan ganas tremendas de seguir lo que comenzó como una especie de sueño raro Jajaja**

**Bueno, así y todo, espero que disfruten lo que se viene ahora, seguramente esperarán un beso… pero como me volví como Kubo Tite, entonces no dejaré que pase nada… por ahora (no es seguro, nada conmigo lo es y mucho menos cuando comienzo a escribir)**

**Un beso para todos, les saluda con cariño: RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**(Disculpen si le yerro a alguna tecla, es que recién acabo de pintarme las uñas, XDDDD)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es de mi propiedad…. Aunque bueno, quisiera que lo fuera… además ¿Se creen que me quedaría de brazos cruzados, viendo que Ichigo ni Rukia se besan e Inoue se lanza cada vez más a él? Jajaja, no creo que NINGUNA de las fans IchixRuki permita algo así**

**Ichigo no transilvania**

Serie de 7 capítulos

_**Capítulo 4: un destello en la oscuridad**_

Rukia acababa de cruzar las puertas de la imponente Sociedad de Almas para hacerle una visita a su hermano mayor. Byakuya ya le esperaba, apenas a la entrada. Esos gestos pequeños y casi sin palabras derredor, hacían que Rukia se afianzara a Nii-Sama. Tal vez, porque le veía como si fuera a alguien mayor en quien confiar. No importa lo que pasara. Byakuya si Rukia necesitaba su ayuda, estaba allí, esperándole.

-Nii-sama… -Rukia no sabía como contestar y pronto los gélidos ojos del chico traspasaron todo vestigio de calor humano que ella hubiera conocido allí.

-Dime

-Es que… no sé que puedo hacer. ¿Realmente es necesario que me quede en el mundo de los humanos?

-No olvides que fue tu decisión

-Demo…demo… -aún no encontraba las palabras para expresarse. Byakuya era tan frío que eso le lastimaba bastante

-Si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias claras de estar con un chico que te gusta, entonces, ya sabes que puedes volver a casa

-Ichigo no me gusta –dijo, roja como un tomate. Trató de esconderlo en su mechón, pero Byakuya no era estúpido. Una ligera sonrisita se asomó en los labios del shinigami del clan noble de los Kuchiki. Pero Rukia no lo notó.

-Yo no lo mencioné en ningún momento. No veo porqué dices eso. Tal vez porque consideres fuertemente que Ichigo Kurosaki te gusta. Y quieres separarte antes de que pase algo más. Yo te daré una pista: ¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué Ichigo tiene un reiatsu tan poderoso?

-¿Qué…quieres decir?

-Piénsalo. No es cualquier cosa lo que estás diciendo. Ahora, Rukia, tengo otros asuntos que atender, así que vuelve al mundo de los humanos.

Se despidieron con palabras, mas no hubo ni gestos cariñosos ni nada que se le parezca. Rukia solo asintió, dándose cuenta que necesitaba el calor humano al que estaba acostumbrada. Tal vez si iba a la casa de los Kurosaki, sería recibida como en su interior tanto anhelaba.

--

-¡¡Rukia-chan!! –gritó Yuzu, abrazando a la chica que aparecía por la reja de la casa. Ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el pequeño hall y ya la menor de los Kurosaki le abrazaba como si no tenerle cerca fuera algo de muerte. La niña abrazó a Rukia, y Rukia, con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, repitió el gesto. Le gustaba. Le gustaba ser abrazada por alguien, aunque esa persona fuera alguien tan puro como lo era una niña de once años. -¡Yo pensé que… no vendrías! ¡Te prepararé un pastel de fresas, sé que te gusta mucho! –acto seguido le tomó de la mano y la arrastró dentro de la casa. Allí estaban Karin, mirando entretenidamente un partido de fútbol e Ichigo ensimismado un poco con sus deberes escolares. Esa familia era con la que más se había encariñado. Aunque el cariño era más fuerte para uno de ellos. Se ruborizó y sorprendió a Karin, quien tenía aún la vista en la televisión

-¡Ayy! –se dio la media vuelta para ver quién le había hecho eso. Con ganas de pelear. -¡Rukia-chan! –Gritó Karin, con una dulce sonrisa -¡Me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto! –le abrazó –Yuzu ya me tenía loca con sus llantitos diciendo que no regresarías por el tonto de mi hermano. –señaló a Ichigo. La soltó

-Hola Ichigo –dijo Rukia, estática en su lugar.

Él no le contestó. Bien, ese era un buen comienzo. Ahora tenían que hacer un montón de cosas. Por empezar, comenzarían a ensayar con más ímpetu la obra de teatro. No sería difícil, después de todo, Ichigo ya le había besado… bueno, mejor dicho, su cuerpo…

-¿En qué piensas, Rukia-chan? –preguntó sonriente Karin. No había estado del todo ignorante que la chica miraba a su hermano y se ruborizaba

-Etto… en nada –dijo Rukia, un poco confundida. ¿Desde cuándo se estaba comportando como una maldita pervertida?

-si, claro… qué bien que la saludas, Ichigo –dijo Karin, tratando de molestarlo.

-Ven conmigo, Rukia –la llamó Yuzu, tomándole de la mano, antes de que Ichigo hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… si estabas allí, mi hermano te lastimaría otra y... No quiero eso. Te quiero mucho, Rukia, no deseo que te vayas de nuestras vidas… -los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas –eres la persona que hizo que nosotros volviéramos a sonreír, la que hizo que Ichigo volviera a tener un poco más de vida. Realmente no se como hacer papa que sepas que aquí siempre que quieras tendrás todas las puertas abiertas... y que te estoy eternamente agradecida

Eso dejó sin habla a Rukia. La había tomado desprevenida. Trató de hacer un esfuerzo, pero las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, como si nunca en su vida hubiera llorado. Abrazó como pudo a Yuzu y trató de esconder su llanto en el cuello de la menor de los Kurosaki.

-Ya, ya… Es comprensible –dijo Yuzu, abrazándole con cariño. –Tranquila –Rukia solo lloraba con más fuerza

-Es que… siempre quise una familia… de esas que jamás te dejan por nada,…. Y sé que están algo locos, que viven divirtiéndome, pero… no hay nada que pueda hacer para retribuiros.

-Enamorar a mi hermano fue lo suficiente

-¿Qué? –había cesado de llorar, ruborizándose

-¡Vamos! Que me haga la tonta es una cosa, pero a mi hermano yo lo adoro y sé lo que puede suceder entre ustedes. Karin-chan esconde muchas cosas, los cubre constantemente. Sé que yo siempre quise ver fantasmas y creo que por ahora ya estoy viendo a alguien. Y esa eres tu, una shinigami –soltó Yuzu, con una sonrisa dulce –por eso, te pido, que nunca te vayas. Ya sé que es estúpido, pero quiero que estés con nosotros para siempre

-¿Puedes verme tal como soy?

-Lo descubrí hace una semana y media. . Desde ese momento, mis poderes comenzaron a desarrollarse rápidamente y ahora puedo ver los fantasmas con claridad, sé que es un reiatsu y he adquirido algo de él. Además, aprendí a ocultarlos. –Sonrió –sus cuerpos, cuando los dejan, no emiten la misma energía. Tu mirada es más infantil que en otras ocasiones, eres más dulce y peleas más con Ichigo No quiero que nadie lo sepa más que tu…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque debería seguir con mi vida. Deseo alguna vez formar parte de lo que tú haces. Pero sé que me será imposible. Así que, como sé que me cuesta ayudar, que puedo ser una carga para ustedes, de ahora en más, ocultaré cuando se vayan

-Tu hermana hace lo mismo

-Supongo que todos ocultamos a Isshin Kurosaki de sus andanzas. –sonrió. –ven, prueba, ya la he terminado. Espero que te guste –le dio un pedazo del pastel que acababa de hacer. Estaba tibio… un momento… ¡No lo había sacado del horno! ¡Jamás había cocinado cuando ella estaba allí!

-¿Ya lo tenías echo?

-Sentí tu reiatsu cuando apenas llegaste de la Sociedad de Almas –sonrió con alegría, mientras Rukia mordía la punta del pastel. Delicioso. Puramente y sencillamente era más que delicioso. Miró a Yuzu, quien ahora lavaba las cosas que había utilizado, con una sonrisa amable. Estaba feliz… y Rukia también

--

Habían terminado de comer. Ichigo tomando sorpresivamente de la mano a Rukia, la arrastró hacia arriba, a su habitación. Hablarían seriamente, ahora que podían estar solos. Quería dejar en claro que el beso que se había dado con Inoue…

-Escucha, el beso que me di con Inoue fue solo una actuación. Por favor, lo siento mucho, no quise hacerlo… perdóname

-Vaya, ¿Quién ha dicho que yo estaba enojada porque tú te besaste con Orihime? –preguntó Rukia, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa burlona

A Ichigo, los colores se le subieron a la cara. Le miró culpable, pero muy, muy enojado. ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué había actuado tan infantilmente?

-Te marchaste. Pensé que seria por eso, ya que eres una celosa enfermiza

-¡Yo! ¿Celosa? ¡Ja! –se cruzó de brazos

-Además, ¿Ha leído el guión que debemos interpretar juntos, mi querida princesa Kuchiki? –dijo, arrojándole la segunda tanda de los guiones teatrales a la cara. Rukia lo atajó a duras penas y abrió las hojas, no sin antes fulminarle con la mirada. Rukia se había memorizado sin esfuerzo todo lo que debía interpretar con Lucy. Ahora le tocaba con Drácula.

Comenzó a leerlo, pero pronto los colores comenzaron a tomar posesión de su rostro tan pálido; en dos palabras: estaba roja

-¡Tú no me tocarás la pierna, ni mucho menos dejaré que me beses acostados en una cama! –gritó de pronto

-Eso es poco, sigue más adelante

-¡Pero se supone que esta obra es apta para todo público!

-¿Cómo debo decirte? ¡Ah, si! Cuando Mina conoce a Drácula, se comporta como una cualquiera, así que no te asustes. Sigue, hazme caso

Le hizo caso. El solo ver que Drácula haría tantas cosas con Mina le provocaron mareos… y su estómago se encogió de algo diferente. Parecía ansioso de probar cómo era besar, siendo ella, ciertamente. Trató de no mirar la cara de Ichigo, antes de seguir leyendo el guión. ¡Pero por todos los santos y los arcángeles! -¡¡No me tocarás nada!!

-¡Díselo eso a las profesoras!

-Me niego a que tú me toques

-¡Escucha, enana, yo tampoco pedí tocarte, ni siquiera un pelo!

-No dejaré que me toques

-Se refiere a mi futuro

-Ah! ¿¡Y por eso debes un poco más, hacerlo conmigo en medio de todo el mundo, en un mísero escenario!? ¿Es que la gente del pueblo de Karakura se volvió loca? –estaba roja, respiraba entrecortada. Más leía, más trataba de decirse a sí misma que ese libreto estaba siendo lo más promiscuo que había pasado por sus manos jamás. –es simplemente inaceptable… no puedo creerlo

-"Es la primera vez que alguien se fija en mí para algo que no sea cazar Hollows. Me niego dejar el papel y punto" –repitió Ichigo, imitando muy bien la voz de Rukia, cuando se hacía la santa e inocente… cuando era falsa

-Eso arruinará la reputación que tengo… la Sociedad de Almas comenzará a preguntarme miles de cosas… se supone que soy una princesa

-Si, una princesa bastante tarada que se mete donde no la llaman

-A ti no te hablé, cabeza de zanahoria

-¡Ay! Perdón vejestorio

-Tarado

-Bakamono!

-Idiota

-Muérete, engendro del demonio

-Engendro tu abuela

-Ah? ¿¡Si!? –dijo Ichigo, tomando el Chappy de Rukia que tenía en el celular, como batería –solo lo aprieto y… dile adiós a ese conejo gay

-¡Chappy no es gay! ¡No lo aprietes, tarado!

-Lo haré.

-¡Dámelo, idiota!

-Trata de alcanzarlo –le retó, con una sonrisita de suficiente. Subió el brazo a una altura que ella no podría conseguir pero ni que se trepara a Kon. El peluche había estado escondido, tratando de golpear a sus amigos, que eran tan cortos. ¡Y saber que se notaba a leguas que se querían!

-¡Dámelo!

-Pídelo con cortesía

-¡Cortesía las pelotas! Dame a Chappy! –gritó, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas

-De acuerdo. Pero antes –Ichigo se acercó rápidamente al rostro de Rukia. Ella solo atinó a echarse atrás, dando pasos torpes y roja –dame un beso

-Eso no lo pidas –dijo con la voz ahogada, más roja que antes (si eso era posible)

-En la obra debemos besarnos mucho. Además Chappy, tu querida alma sustituta, a la que le confías todo, se ha besado con Kon…

-No, Ichigo, no te daré un beso

-Qué lastima. Te gustaba mucho este Chappy, ¿Verdad?

-¡Ya! ¡No seas así!

-Dame lo que quiero

-Eso es extorsión, idiota monumental

-El beso o rompo a Chappy

-Te detesto

-Bésame

-Acércate y te besaré –se rindió Rukia, con los ojos fijos en los de Ichigo, aún ruborizada.

-Tú quieres el beso, actúa por tu propio mérito. Mueve tu maldito trasero y bésame –le dijo Ichigo, aún sosteniendo a Chappy en lo alto.

-¡¡Oh!! –se acercó a Ichigo. Pero no iba a hacerlo sola. Lo tomó de la chaqueta y como pudo lo jaló hacia donde se encontraba la chica. Ichigo cuidó que Chappy quedara lo suficientemente alto, como para no perder en esta –me vengaré, Kurosaki-kun

-No te convendría –dijo él y se acercó a los labios de la chica. Si, la besó con suavidad, apenas apoyándolos. No era un gran beso y había sido fugaz. –Toma tu ridículo Chappy –le dijo, apenas pasó un suspiro. Rukia se había quedado mirando al chico que le había dado el beso. Respiró y se ruborizó, haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar la batería del celular. Cuando lo tuvo en manos, se separaron y Rukia solo pudo mirar al pelinaranja

-¡¿Ichigo?! –había sido alguien lo suficientemente sigiloso para observarlos todo el tiempo. Ichigo y Rukia se separaron aún más

-¡Viejo, vete!

-¡Besaste a Rukia Kuchiki! ¡A mi tercer y hermosa hijita!

-¡Viejo, se terminó!

-¡¡MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! –Gritó, saliendo a las corridas, hacia el cuadro de su difunta esposa –NUESTRO HIJO HA BESADO A LA HERMOSA RUKIA KUCHIKI –las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como si de cataratas se tratasen

-¡Que es por la actuación, estúpido!

-SOY FELIZ, HAY FESTEJARLO. AYYY, OJALÁ ESTUVIERAS VIVA, VERÍAS A NUESTRO HIJITO, DANDO EL PRIMER PASO PARA CONVERTIRSE EN UN HOMB… -no había sido Karin quien le había golpeado. Ni Ichigo… era…

-¡Yuzu! –gritaron tanto Ichigo como Karin, sorprendidísimos

-Me hartaron sus estupideces –dijo ella, mirando a su padre con enojo. –Karin, cuídale, yo voy a buscar hielo. Eso te pasó por tu estupidez, viejo

Karin e Ichigo le miraron entre boquiabiertos y asustados. ¿Era que la obra estaba trastornando el transcurso de las cosas en la casa de los Kurosaki?

-¡Vayan a dormir todos! ¡Se acabó la función! –gritó Yuzu, con los puños cerrados. Karin le hizo caso al instante, lo mismo que Isshin e Ichigo. Se encerró en su habitación, confiando de que Rukia no estaría allí.

-¡Idiota, necesito salir! –gritó la chica, empujándolo. Tarde. Le habían encerrado con Ichigo y Kon había salido por sus propios méritos del cajón y puso la traba del armario. No le quedaba otra a Rukia. O se quedaba con Ichigo… o se quedaba con Ichigo.

Miró al joven shinigami, entre enojada y confundida

-Vamos a dormir –dijo Ichigo, dándose la media vuelta

-No dormiré a tu lado

-¡Lo harás!

-¡No!

-Rukia, no empieces

-Ahhh! –gritó de frustración y así como estaba, se quitó la ropa (sí, en frente de un ruborizado Ichigo Kurosaki), se puso el pijama que había robado del cajón de Ichigo y se acostó en la cama del chico. –Durmamos –cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Un atrevimiento

-Buenas noches, tonta

-Muérete, baka. –le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos, con los latidos atronándole el pecho. No podía respirar… a su lado yacía Ichigo… era demasiado…

De pronto sintió que Ichigo se daba la media vuelta. Ichigo, pensando que estaba dormida, le besó la mejilla con suavidad y le dijo dulcemente:

-Buenas noches, Mina Murray. Gracias por el beso. –se dio la media vuelta otra vez, dejando a la chica, roja como un tomate.

Esa noche, sería difícil para que Rukia conciliara el sueño…

**Ichigo ****no transilvania, chapter 4**

**FINISHED!**

**¡JEJE, LES DIJE UQE NO HAY QUE CREER EN MI! ¡JAJAJA, MENOS CUANDO ESCRIBO!**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, saben que realmente lo hice de un tirón, a no ser porque tuve unas horas fuera y en cumpleaños de una prima… T.T y con fiebre, dolor de cabeza, de oído, amígdalas, en fin, una porquería. Pero, como sé que a ustedes no les interesará mi estado deteriorado, bueno, simplemente les dejo y espero que les haya gustado. Se vienen más sorpresas, no piensen que este es el final de todo. ¡En tres capítulos puede pasar de TODO! Jeje XD. **

**Nos veremos en el otro fic, realmente espero que les haya gustado. **

**Un saludo, RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**PD: antes de que me peguen, quiero decirles que si por favor, pueden dejar REWIEWS!! T.T sin rewiews, no hay final… espero que estén impacientes por saber qué pasa. Porque yo el final lo tengo, pero me lo puedo quedar para mí… sería algo egoísta escribir para mi sola. Jeje. Ya me marcho, Byes. Kisses**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo no transilvania

**Ya por el capítulo 5, quiero dedicarlo a mis amigas Rocío, magical-kagome y a Beautiful Madness por su paciencia y consideración. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, ha quedado un poquito más largo que los anteriores, así que no pueden decirme nada en contra, Jajaja (salvo que no les guste, eso lo acepto)**

**¡Sin más que decir, me despido!**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no es mío, es de Kubo Tite, ojalá pudiera conocerlo y extorsionarlo para que pase algo más entre Rukia e Ichigo… ¿Ustedes no lo harían?**

**Ichigo no transilvania**

Serie de 7 capítulos

_**Capítulo 5: ¡Es solo un juego, querida Mina!**_

Rukia Kuchiki se despertó a la mañana temprano con el peso de alguien más acortándole la respiración. Miró a su costado y se dio cuenta que alguien le abrazaba. Ese alguien, ese ente, tenía el cabello naranja y los ojos cerrados. Roncaba levemente y llevaba el ceño totalmente relajado. Sonrió. Ichigo había pasado pesadamente un brazo cruzándolo por su estómago plano. Claro que con el peso muerto que era mientras dormía, le había dejado sin aire. Estiró uno de los brazos, y trató de quitar el del joven shinigami sustituto. Él le abrazó con más fuerza, colocando su mentón en el hombro de Rukia. Estaban cerca… sus labios un centímetro más se tocarían.

-Onii-chan, vamos a desayunar, despierta a Rukia –dijo Yuzu, golpeando la puerta. Luego bajó las escaleras.

Ichigo podía levantarse con la voz de Yuzu aún si se encontraba en el desierto del Sahara. Se levantó, olvidando por completo a Rukia. Cayó arriba completamente de la shinigami, quien le miraba con los ojos de par en par. Estaba ruborizada, tanto que ya no podía ocultarlo solamente con el golpe que le dio a continuación: Lo mandó a la otra punta de la habitación. A Ichigo no le pareció mal. En realidad se sentía un poco pervertido. Cuando la tuvo como la hubo de tener, en la mente se le cruzaron las cosas más promiscuas que podría jamás pensar de ella.

-Vamos, levántate baka. –dijo Rukia, con una sonrisa. Se marchó al baño, llevándose la muda de ropas para ir a la escuela.

Cuando Rukia terminó de encerrarse en el baño, golpeó su cabeza con la puerta de este. No había podido pegar un maldito ojo en toda la noche. Ichigo era demasiado revoltoso cuando dormía, maldito fuera. Se movía de un lado a otro, la abrazaba, susurraba cosas, se olvidaba que estaba a su lado. Había susurrado su nombre un par de veces, más con una voz tierna y Rukia no podía evitar ruborizarse. Estaba totalmente intimidada. Y si no era eso, era porque las manos de Ichigo acariciaban dulcemente su cuerpo frágil. Por Kami que así no iba a dormir pero ni borracha.

--

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con un emotivo Isshin. _"no otra vez" _pensó Rukia un poco decepcionada. _"¿Es que este hombre no piensa madurar en su maldita vida?_" se preguntó. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo… un reiatsu… débil, muy débil… demasiado, diría ella. ¡Qué raro! Era como si se desprendiera del cuerpo de Isshin Kurosaki. Era como si… ¡Por Kami, que no podía ser cierto!

-Hola, señor Isshin Kurosaki –dijo una dulce y tierna Rukia. Isshin le saludó con efusividad.

Lo que el hombre no sabía, era que ni los poderes de Urahara y ni los de Byakuya serían capaces de opacar la llama de la curiosidad que se había formado en Rukia. Ella no estaba loca. Había algo raro en ese hombre, algo que lo quería ocultar. Y como siempre lo sabía, al menos por su propia carne, Isshin era algo más que un humano que aparentaba ser un viejo latoso e insoportable. Y eso concordaría con el cuadro. Ichigo era un poderoso hi-spec, al igual que Karin. Yuzu y sus poderes pudieron estar durmiendo, pero ahora ya habían cobrado la fuerza suficiente como para ser tan o más fuerte que sus hermanos. No cabía duda de su teoría: Isshin Kurosaki debía ser un shinigami retirado. Y como los Shinigamis no pueden mezclarse con humanos… todo encajaba.

Pero… ¿Arruinarle la vida a Ichigo, contándole semejante estupidez? Bueno, no era una estupidez, pero ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Mejor para después de la obra, ¿Verdad? Pero vamos que aún quedaba otro lío para resolver. Hoy le tocaba enteramente a ella y a Drácula.

--

Ya en la escuela, Rukia estaba en el ensayo, con un montón de gente dando vueltas a sus alrededores. Ahora Rukia debía hacer que estaba triste por la pérdida de su amiga, pero que a la vez, por más que estuviera casada con Jonathan Harker, estaba inmoralmente enamorada de Drácula. Tenía que hacer que quería a Ichigo de otra forma que no fuera como compañeros de clases, pero demonios, que no podía hacerlo. ¡Simplemente, se bloqueaba cuando las distancias entre ellos se acortaban lo suficiente! Ichigo estaba tranquilo, repasando cuando apenas se conocían.

En ese momento, Lucy estaba seduciendo a Jonathan, clara idea de que él también corresponde a la mejor amiga de Mina.

-I…Ichigo… -dijo tímidamente Rukia. No todos los días se veía una Rukia como lo estaba ahora.

-Dime –contestó el chico, dándose la vuelta

-¿Emmm… podemos practicar…?

-Descuida, cuando Mina y Drácula se conocen, se tratan como nosotros dos –dijo el pelinaranja, despreocupado. Rukia le miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo es que no puedes sonrojarte con lo que va a pasar en la obra?

-Porque sé que todo esto es mentira. Que ni tú ni yo pertenecemos a estos personajes. Que somos amigos, nada más.

-Claro… amigos –susurró, mirando el piso, un poco… ¿Desilusionada?

-Oi… ¿Pasa algo?

-No.

-Bueno, ve preparándote. No creo que al staff le guste verte desarreglada.

-¡Pero yo no lo estoy!

-Ahora sí –dijo despeinándola con simpatía. Rukia se enojó lo suficiente como para abalanzarse sobre el chico. Cayeron al piso, ella con los brazos al cuello de él. Los dos respiraban entrecortados y diciéndose de todo solo con la mirada. Si abrían la boca para expresar sus pensamientos, terminarían matándose. Ichigo trató de apartar a Rukia del cuerpo de él, pero ella estaba a horcajadas y aferrada a sus caderas para no caer.

–Tus últimas palabras, colorín –le susurró con saña

Ichigo no era tonto, no iba a dejarse matar por una enana que poseía como mucho, solo dos neuronas. Como pudo, terminó encima de Rukia, mirándose, mientras él ahora tomaba las riendas a la situación. Estaban en una posición demasiado sugestiva, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. Estaban más compenetrados en pelearse que en otra cosa… o sea, que verle el doble sentido de la vida.

-A mi no me vas a matar, enana. Además ¿Por qué no utilizas tus poderes de shinigami? mocosa

-¿Quieres que lo haga, no? ¡Qué idiota eres! ¡A pesar de mi apariencia he vivido diez años mas que tu… y me llamas mocosa! ¡Ahora sí puedo matarte! –dijo forcejeando aún más, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Pero él, con un mal movimiento, terminó con su rostro en el pecho de Rukia. Ella se ruborizó e Ichigo apenas notó ese roce, levantó la cara, más rojo de Rukia misma. No respiraron, pero pronto volvieron a odiarse con la mirada. –bakamono, te caíste en mi pecho ¡Eso no te lo perdono! –gritó furiosa, dando rienda suelta a su enojo. Volvieron a pelearse, él cayendo varias veces arriba de Rukia, acortándole la respiración. No era una pelea bastante buena, más bien era torpe, pero en cualquier momento alguno de los dos podría sacarse los ojos.

-¡Digan Whisky! –dijo alguien sorprendiéndolos. Justamente, Ichigo había caído otra vez, con los labios en el cuello de Rukia. El flash de una cámara de foto fue suficiente como para que los dos Shinigamis se levantaran de golpe, olvidando la pelea. –excelente para el periódico de mañana

-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! –gritó Ichigo furioso. Pero no pudo alcanzarlo. La chica que les había sacado la foto conocía muy bien todos los escondites de la escuela. Siempre en buscas de primicias, también debía cuidarse el pellejo como Dios mandaba. -¡Maldición, Rukia ayúdame!

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Tú siempre te quejas de mi! Así que ahora sufre las consecuencias, imbécil -dijo la chica que tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¡Maldita seas!

-¡No empecemos a discutir otra vez!

-¡Rukia...!

-¡Chicos, al escenario! Pero… -dijo la profesora de literatura, dejando caer sus hojas donde tenia todo el libreto de Drácula -¿Qué les pasó?

-Nada importante –dijeron Rukia e Ichigo, dándose la espalda. Cualquiera podría pensar lo que fuera, el aspecto de los dos no era demasiado bonito. Rukia francamente estaba toda despeinada y el vestido blanco completamente arrugado. Ichigo tenía polvo por todo el cuerpo, al igual que su compañera y encima, la camisa salida, los pantalones a la miseria. Se podría pensar que esos dos habían estado de romanticones antes de subir a ensayar la obra. Por suerte, la profesora esa era demasiado despistada, más que Inoue, así que sonrió y les dijo que subieran.

Rukia e Ichigo, lanzándose miradas de odio, hicieron lo pedido. Bueno, la primera parte salió una maravilla, exceptuando la pinta que tenían. Pero ahora se venía lo más difícil. El primer beso. Con el odio que se profesaban esos dos, no tenían ni ganas de simular que se amaban. Además, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Rukia lo pellizcaba o le pateaba imperceptiblemente, de manera que la profesora no lo notara. E Ichigo no se quedaba atrás. Le tiraba del pelo, trataba de hacer que se tropezara (cosa que había caído muchas veces)… pero la mejor fue cuando ella cayó de lleno en el piso, producto de una traba en el pie que le había puesto, cuando estaba por caminar en "pleno Londres".

Se odiaban más que nunca. Se detestaban con toda su alma, si era por ellos, la obra se podía ir al demonio. Y desgraciadamente, la obra no tenía patas, así que debían hacer sus papeles lo más convincentes que pudieran.

-¡La parte del beso apasionado, espero que hayan practicado eso! –gritó la profesora, desde su asiento con sus colegas, tomando café con masitas.

-Sí claro, lo has practicado mientras me chantajeabas por la vida de Chappy

-Chappy no tiene vida, idiota

-Muérete

-Debes besarme antes de que muera, medio metro

-¿A quién le dijiste eso?

-Oh, Mina ¡Comprende que te amo, que quiero que seas mía hasta el fin de nuestros días! –dijo melosamente Ichigo, mientras le tiraba del pelo. –Besa.

-No

-¡Besa!

-¡Ni borracha!

-¡Bésame, maldita sea!

-Oh! –lo besó casi como si fuera a besar una piedra. Bien, la piedra tenía unos labios dulces y sensuales, no era cualquier piedra. Además, esa piedra era Ichigo Kurosaki, quien se aprovechaba de su papel para vivir haciéndole la vida imposible.

-¡¡Más pasión!!

Rukia apretó un poco más los labios rígidos contra los de Ichigo. Pero ninguno de los dos abrió los labios del otro. Había más pasión incluso cuando se peleaban. Tal vez eran buenos solo para eso. Pero las profesoras lo dudaban. Tal vez estaban intimidados, todo el staff ahora los estaba viendo. Rukia abrazó a Ichigo a la fuerza, cuando él le pisó el pie para que lo hiciera. Se aferró con fuerza de la chaqueta, con odio, antes de que comprendiera que solo era un beso… que solo era un juego del que podría sacarle provecho. Ichigo ya se divertía de sus expresiones enojadizas.

-Kurosaki-kun, qué tonto eres besando –le dijo, separando imperceptiblemente los labios del chico, con la voz de niña buena –eres un niñito apenas…

-Falsa

-Bésame, Kurosaki-kun, hazme tuya –repitió las frases de Inoue, reemplazando el nombre de Drácula por el apellido de Ichigo.

Ichigo le besó esta vez. La había tomado desprevenida. El beso no era dulce e inocente, sino con pasión, con lo que las holgazanas de las profesoras pedían. El pelinaranja movió con suavidad sus labios sobre los estáticos de Rukia. La shinigami estaba en estado de shock. No sabía que pensar. Ese beso era demasiado dulce, hacía que sus entrañas respondieran raras.

-¡Kuchiki, cierra los ojos! ¡Debes actuar como si disfrutaras del beso!

Rukia les hizo caso, porque no quería mandar al demonio tantos días de dedicación. Al fin y al cabo, ella se había esforzado para memorizar sus líneas todos esos días. Al cerrar los ojos, fue mil veces peor. Mareo, respiración agitada, temblor, cosquilleos incesantes…Pero… ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¡Dios! ¡Ha salido con ganas de esperar más! El beso debe practicarse, tómense un descanso y vayan a sus casas. –dijo la profesora, terminando su café

Se separaron como si de pronto una descarga eléctrica fluyera entre ellos. Miraron el piso, con vergüenza. Por suerte no había nadie observándoles. No podrían soportar una catarata de preguntas sin respuestas. Simplemente el beso había sido lo más hermoso y dulce de sus vidas.

Después de todo… ¿Por qué las cosas siempre terminaban bien entre ellos? Porque simplemente, no podían subsistir uno sin el otro. Les era imposible.

--

Rukia estaba más callada que de costumbre, camino a casa. Miraba el paisaje, estaba pensativa, rehuía magistralmente la mirada de Ichigo. Al llegar a la casa del shinigami sustituto, subieron inconscientemente juntos a la habitación. Rukia miraba los mangas del chico, un poco absorta. No pensaba en lo que leía, sino en lo que había sentido, cuando se besaron. Pero… ¿Por qué no podía responderle y ya? Le costaba un triunfo besarle, le daba timidez. Y eso recién empezaba. Luego Ichigo debía casi desnudarla, besarla apasionadamente, etc. ¿Qué haría cuando practicaran eso?

-Ichigo…

-¿Si? –preguntó el chico, sacándose los auriculares de los oídos, mirándola fijamente.

-Etto… yo… -ella le enfrentó. Ichigo estaba curioso, así que le miró con paciencia.

-Dime

-No interrumpas

-De acuerdo

-¡Que no lo hagas!

-Di de una vez lo que pasa

-Es que quiero pedirte algo

-¿Si? ¿Te acuerdas de mi solo para pedirme cosas? ¡Qué bonito recuerdo que tienes!

-¡Que me dejes terminar!

-¡De qué humor estamos, medio metro! -ironizó

-¡Ya, Ichigo! Deja que te diga antes de que me arrepienta

-Dime

-Necesito… que me… -se ruborizó apenas… el solo pensarlo hacía que la habitación le diera vueltas-que me…

-¡Dilo! No tengo todo el día –ya se había enojado ¿Tanto le costaba decir las cosas? ¡Maldito fuera su orgullo!

-¡Necesito que me enseñes a besar! –gritó Rukia, cerrando los ojos, los puños, tensándose, y ¡Cómo no!, roja como un tomate.

**Ichigo ****no transilvania, chapter 5**

**FINISHED!**

**¡Hola a todos, otra vez! ¿Como andan? ¡Yo aquí, sin nada que hacer, con dolor de oído, cansancio, sueñito, y con las ganas de saber qué es lo que va a seguir! Jajaja**

**Bueno, ya me despido, antes de que quieran pegarme.**

**Solo espero que les haya gustado como va quedando. ¡Solo dos capítulos y ya tendrán el final de este injerto! **

**Solo pido por favor que dejen rewiews, me hacen muy feliz! No importa si me mandan uno que diga: pedazo de estúpida, dedícate a otra cosa. **

**Escribir es un hobbie, así que no voy a dejar de hacerlo. Pero si no les gusta, bueno, dejaré de publicar… aunque me duela en el alma! TT**

**Kis! Sayounara!**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo no transilvania

**Bueno! Holas! Jajaja**

**Espero que disfruten este capi, va con todo cariño a Hinamori, Rukia-kurosaki-chan, Ferchii, Ro, Miki sato, Beatifull Madness, Dragon fly-one! Y todos aquellos que se pasarán por los fics y dejen rewiews! Gracias a todos, ya estamos a una del final, espero que les guste como va quedando. **

**NO PUEDEN QUEJARSE, ES MÁS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES, JAJAJA**

**Un beso, los quiere: **

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**Ichigo no transilvania**

Serie de 7 capítulos

_**Capítulo 6: Mi dulce Mina **_

Ichigo se quedó mirando a Rukia como si de repente ella se hubiera vuelto loca. Loquísima. Rukia seguía con los ojos cerrados, con vergüenza

-¿Por qué? ¿Para mejorar tu carrera profesional de frustraciones? ¿Ahora agregas la amorosa, hundiéndome contigo?

-Muy gracioso, baka –dijo ella, con _odio_. Le golpeó y solo así se sintió mejor. Ichigo suspiró… a decir verdad, le gustaba la idea de volver a besarla.

-Está bien. Te ayudaré. Hoy a la noche. Cuando te asegures de que Karin y Yuzu duermen como muertas. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora vamos a cenar…

En la cena, Rukia estaba calladísima. Los demás le miraban. Todos, menos Ichigo, claro

-Onii-chan ¿Le has hecho algo a la dulce Rukia? –preguntó Yuzu cuando él le ayudaba a lavar los platos

-Si, claro, dulce… -dijo con sorna –tan dulce como la leche agria y pasada de fecha

-¡Onii-chan! –le reprendió Yuzu, golpeándole con un cucharón. Ichigo no vio eso de su hermanita. Claro, ahora ella había cambiado. Se había olvidado.

-Nada, no te preocupes

-¿Así que enamoraste a Rukia, Ichii-ni? –preguntó Karin, cruzada de brazos, sonriente en el umbral de la puerta

-¡¿Qué idioteces dices, Karin?! –preguntó Ichigo, sacado de sus casillas, rojo como un tomate

-Nada más que la verdad. Me voy a dormir. ¿Vamos, Yuzu? –dijo la chica morocha, antes de marcharse, dejando a su hermanos mayor con las ganas de ahorcarla. Karin se rió en cuanto desapareció de la vista de Ichigo. Y luego subió las escaleras, suspirando –buenas noches, Rukia

-Buenas noches, Karin-chan –dijo Rukia, acostándose.

-No hace falta que finjas. Si quieres irte donde mi hermano, no te lo niego. Solo que cuando sea la hora, vuelve, antes de que otōsan sospeche

Rukia no pudo evitar ruborizarse a medida que escuchaba lo que la hermanita de Ichigo decía. Esa Karin era peor cualquier otro Kurosaki. No se metía en nada, pero cuando lo hacía era imparable… y hacía muy bien su trabajo.

-No iré a lo de Ichigo –dijo Rukia, entrecortándose con las palabras

-Como quieras –Karin se acostó. Yuzu pasó por al lado de Rukia, la saludó y se fue a acostar. –buenas noches, duerme bien –subrayó con sorna

-Buenas noches, Karin-chan y Rukia-chan –susurró la chica de cabello castaño claro, mientras dormía en el acto.

"_Pobre Yuzu, los poderes parecen estar consumiendo toda su energía vital"_ pensó Rukia, un poco preocupada. Se acercó a la menor de los Kurosaki y la miró intranquila. ¡Demonios, no podía evitar involucrarse sentimentalmente con los humanos! Ellos le habían enseñado a reír, llorar, ser feliz, compartirlo todo. Gracias a ella, había vuelto a ser una humana, aunque estuviese muerta. Había aprendido la palabra compañerismo, amistad… amor…

-Descansa, Yuzu –dijo dulcemente Rukia, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a la pequeña –gracias por todo

Luego, utilizando la frialdad de los Kuchiki, se incorporó y fue a acostarse a su cama. Esperaría hasta las doce. A esa hora era factible que Isshin estuviera durmiendo decentemente. Pero… había un problema… ¡No tenían un endemoniado reloj! ¿Cómo hacía Yuzu para despertarse todos los días? No quiso pensar ninguna grosería que tuviera que ver con un reloj y una parte del cuerpo humano. Se rió en cuanto las palabras se formaron en su mente

De pronto, la inteligencia se le iluminó. Tomó el celular y abrió la tapa. Esa porquería debía tener un reloj como la gente. ¡Y lo tenía! ¡Qué alivio!

Bien, a veces no sabía si realmente estaba loca o los numeritos parecían más lentos que de costumbre. _**Casi**_ estaba impaciente pero debía esperar… además ¿Por qué debía estar así? Ah! Si, Ichigo había prometido enseñarle a besar. Por Kami: Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico que se ruboriza cuando los temas pasan de tonos. El chico que vive enojándose cuando lo relacionaban amorosamente con alguna de sus compañeras. ¡Justo él!

De las diez y media pasó a las once… (Cosa que fue una eternidad) pero de las once a las doce, el tiempo parecía se una versión bizarra de la Dimensión Desconocida. Los pensamientos de Rukia se disparaban, y cuando volvían, todo comenzaba otra vez. Los malditos números no cambiaban ¿Se había quedado sin batería? ¡Con que fuera eso y mataba a Urahara por haberle vendido otra vez mercadería defectuosa! De pronto, los numeritos decían: 23:50. ¡Kami que no podía más! Resolvió levantarse, omitiendo que su estómago parecía ser el asilo de millones de mariposas y se dirigió donde Ichigo.

El joven shinigami estaba igual que ella. Más impaciente que nunca. Había dejado la puerta abierta, no quería que su padre sospechara que se abriera y cerrara en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. ¡Esperaba a Rukia, pero no venía más! ¿Se había quedado dormida? O peor: ¿Se había arrepentido?

-Ichigo… -susurró una vocecita y él la miró. Ahí estaba la shinigami que, pese a la oscuridad, pudo notar su rubor potente. Ella entró y cerró la puerta. No quería que nadie les interrumpiera. –lo siento mucho…

-¿No quieres?

-Si, pero he venido antes de tiempo –se apresuró a contestar, al notar la voz entristecida de Ichigo. Algo muy raro…

-¿¡Antes de tiempo!? ¡Ya es la una de la madrugada! –dijo Ichigo, demostrando lo frustrado que tenía ganas de romper todos los relojes de la casa.

-¡Aquí dice que son las doce! –señaló su pecho, donde se encontraba el celular

-Ah!... uy… -susurró Ichigo, evitando la mirada de la shinigami. Rukia temió lo peor: Que ahora la odiara por haberle hecho esperar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que la otra vez lo dejaste olvidado en el aula y Keigo lo encontró. Se la pasó acosándome para conseguir tu número, y terminó desprogramándolo. Creo que no me fijé en cambiar la hora.

-¿Qué has hecho qué…? –dijo Rukia, apretando los puños contra su cuerpo pequeño. Rukia ahora estaba escarlata.

-Nada, solo ven. No tenemos toda la noche y a las cinco deberías volver a la habitación con Yuzu y Karin.

Ella se acercó a Ichigo, sentándose en la cama, a su lado. Su corazón no podía dejar de latir con la fuerza de un tambor. Hasta Ichigo escuchaba los latidos acelerados. Bueno, él también estaba así de nervioso, pero trató de disimularlo con su ceño fruncido, mientras le sonreía como si dijera: _todo está bien_

Las manos del shinigami tocaron el rostro de Rukia y le acercó al de él. Rukia quedó estática y cerró los ojos, con vergüenza. Sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios; supo que la besaba dulcemente. De apoco, comenzó a decirle sin palabras cómo debía hacerlo. Cómo debía mover los labios. Solo era instinto, pero Rukia no era buena para todo esto de sentimentalismos. La chica no sabía que hacer… ¿Responder cómo quería? ¿Era real o solo se había dormido? De pronto, la voz de Ichigo le sacó de sus propias cavilaciones. Una voz profunda, extraña, casi desconocida. Una voz que usaba con sus seres queridos

-A ver, Rukia, trata de mover con suavidad los labios sobre los míos, no te precipites. Hazlo despacio –ella le hizo caso, con mucha suavidad. –eso es. Muy bien –dijo él, con la voz entrecortada. –imagina como si estuvieras probando algo dulce, algo con lo que vas a disfrutar mucho probándolos.

-¿A…Así? –preguntó con una voz muy ajena. Era dulce, sensual y a la vez, los ojos de Rukia no desmentían la timidez que le daba toda esta situación. Parecía que se dejaba ir por los impulsos**. Parecía**. Los labios de Rukia tocaron con suavidad los de Ichigo, acariciándolos apenas. Se movió con suavidad y dulzura sobre los de el. No había nada más dulce que saber que se estaban besando de esa manera. Rukia trató de darle todo el placer que Ichigo le daba cada vez que le besaba de esa manera. Ichigo sintió los labios de Rukia hacer tal como él le había dicho, los movía suavemente, no se atolondraba. Era buena alumna, acataba muy bien las órdenes. Pero… ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un profesor? Bueno, le gustaba ser el profesor de Rukia.

-Ahora –le dijo él, separando un poco los labios de los de ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos azules- yo dejaré que me beses, trata tú de hacer que me guste el beso. Vamos, no es difícil. Después de todo, dicen que los hombres pronito pueden sentir el placer –sonrió, dándole ánimos. Las mejillas de la shinigami hacían juego con sus labios: estaban del color de la fresa. –vamos, Rukia ¿Te atreves a golpearme pero no a besarme? Qué mal viniendo de ti –bien, la burla tuvo su resultado. Rukia le tomó de los cabellos con brusquedad y lo tiró hacia ella, para poder besarle. Ahora no se cuidaba tanto en el beso y a Ichigo le encantaba esa especie de irresponsabilidad. Aún cuando sabía que esto podría terminar en cualquier cosa, le fascinaba que sus besos fueran así y no como los que se habían dado otrora. –Rukia… -dijo entrecortadamente, mientras ahora sí respondía a los besos de la morocha. Rukia parecía estar en otro mundo, no le interesaba casi lo que él le dijera. La abrazó con fuerza, acercándola con un poco de brusquedad y a la vez almizclada con ternura a su cuerpo. Abrió con urgencia los labios de la chica y decidió explorar su boca. Solo un poco, no sería mucho. Llegado el momento, lo único que haría sería separarse de su amiga, aún con las mejillas rojas del calor que le había provocado el beso. La lengua de Ichigo rozó apenas los labios de Rukia.

-Ah! –dijo Rukia, sintiendo un escalofrío. Se alejó un poco, tocándose los labios. Miró a Ichigo con mucha inocencia en sus ojos, y luego se ruborizó.

-Existen esos besos. ¿Te creías que porqué a la gente le gusta besar tanto? –dijo Ichigo, casi riéndose de la expresión de Rukia. Ella solo miraba el piso, sonrojada. –ven, no te voy a hacer nada y si no te gusta, dime. Tranquila ¿Te crees que te voy a hacer daño, Rukia? qué mal concepto tienes de mi. –sonrió hasta con los ojos. Rukia levantó su rostro, aún con las mejillas encendidas. Con precaución se acercó a los labios de Ichigo y él le besó con suavidad, volviendo a empezar. Rukia se dejó besar como Ichigo deseaba, como él le enseñaba. De pronto sintió que Ichigo volvía a tocar con su lengua, los labios de la shinigami. Rukia sintió un intenso cosquilleo en su estómago y luego se fue acostumbrando. Le gustaba como la besaba. Ese beso raro era demasiado dulce y a la vez húmedo. Ichigo dejó de besarla un poco y luego le miró –trata de hacerlo –le dijo, con la voz animada. Sus ojos brillaban de algo extraño, algo que Rukia desconocía. Lo que ella no sabía era que sus ojos estaban iguales a los de Ichigo –no es feo, creo que como no te quejaste, te ha gustado también –era verdad, Rukia sonrió y se acercó al chico que le estaba enseñando algo casi inusual en la Sociedad de Almas. Imitó todo lo que pudo a su profesor provisorio. La lengua de ella exploró la boca de Ichigo con suavidad, tímidamente. Hasta que Ichigo se atrevió a tocar con la suya, la de Rukia. Ella se ruborizó, pero por primera vez no se separó. Le abrazó con fuerza, tratando de no caer en el colchón. Se sentía débil, necesitaba más, era una especie de droga para su vergüenza. Mandó al demonio su título y lo demás. Quería que le besara así, quería quedarse para siempre con él... Rukia deseaba… tantas cosas. Y, desgraciadamente la mayoría de ellas, eran imposibles. Cerró un poco más los ojos, se adentró en la boca de él, para que de pronto Ichigo se apartara de sus labios y comenzara a besarle la frente, los pómulos, la línea de su clavícula. Descendió por el cuello de Rukia y ella le habría dejado, de no ser porque Ichigo mismo se lo prohibió. Así como Rukia era bastante inocente con todo el tema de los besos, debía serlo para las otras cosas. Y no se equivocaba. Rukia le miraba un poco extrañada, se tocaba los labios, el cuello, mientras lo miraba. Ichigo no sabía qué decirle.

-Lo siento, Rukia. Eso no va en la lección. Haz de cuenta que no pasó nada y perdóname –era la excusa más pobre que se le pudo pasar lo la mente, pero bueno, él no estaba echo para mentir. No podía hacerlo y menos con alguien como Rukia.

Rukia le sonrió, y volvió a besarlo. No le interesaba que se hubiera pasado de sus limitaciones, no había llegado a nada. Solo le había besado el cuello… ¿Tan malo era eso? ¿Por el beso, Ichigo se sentía tan culpable? ¿Era que los besos eran malos para las personas, tal como creía la Sociedad de Almas? No le interesó discernirlo, solo echó los brazos al cuello, saboreando los besos de Ichigo. Eran deliciosos, Ichigo era bueno besando. Profundizó el beso, la trataba como si fuera una persona de cristal. De eso, Rukia no se quejó. No le interesaba nada más que ellos dos en ese momento. No lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso… a medias. La chica, sin pensarlo, acarició la nuca de Ichigo, cerró los ojos con más fuerza, probando y degustando los besos del shinigami sustituto. Con los ojos cerrados no solo pudo pensar en cómo se sentía, sino que se olvidaba de ella, de él, de la familia, de su condición… de todo.

Solo con Ichigo encontraba la paz que necesitaba para calmar su dolor. El padecimiento más fuerte que nada: el sentirse sola todo el tiempo y el de haber matado a alguien a quien realmente amaba. Ahora no quería amar a Ichigo. ¿Y si le pasaba lo mismo, otra vez? No sería capaz de soportar la pérdida de ese chico, simplemente el solo pensarlo, hacía que ella sintiera las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas blanquecinas.

Ichigo sintió algo húmedo en sus labios y no era producto del beso. ¿Rukia lloraba?

-Rukia… -dijo separándose, mirándole preocupado

-Está bien –respondió, secándose las lágrimas con el puño del pijama. –yo… Ichigo… Gracias –susurró ahora, ruborizada

-Baka, ¿Por qué debes agradecerme?

-Porque tú… has vuelto la compañía a mi soledad. Has… sido mi amigo por tanto tiempo… y yo solo te he causado problemas… y me has perdonado

-Supongo que las personas que se quieren hacen eso, ¿Verdad?

-Ichigo, a mi no me criaron como a ti. Tú tuviste una madre maravillosa, tienes un padre y dos hermanitas perfectos… yo solo tuve promesas falsas, abandono…un solo amigo en el que confiar por tantos años. Yo pensé que a mi me habían adoptado por cariño, pero me he enterado que solo ha sido por consentimiento de alguien: –trató de expresarlo lo mejor que podía, era bastante mala diciendo todos sus sentimientos. –Hinamori, mi hermana mayor. Me abandonó cuando era una bebé, y se casó con Byakuya… -de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista y Rukia las maldijo, mientras se las sacaba con fuerza -¿Qué me dices de eso? ¿Realmente la gente me quiere tanto como para…? –la voz se le quebró

-Rukia… por eso te dije, puedes quedarte conmigo, con la familia. Te haremos feliz, te lo juro. ¡Además… tienes a tus amigos aquí! ¡Tatsuki! ¿No me digas que no quieres a Tatsuki, por más loca que esté? O… -se estrujó los sesos para poder decirle quién sería otra de sus amigas tan apegadas – ¡Inoue! ¡Ella se muere por ti! Te adoran… -Se quedó observando a la chica que solo estaba en silencio. No sabía qué más decirle. Era tan complicado hablar con Rukia.

-Tengo a tus hermanitas, a tu padre... te tengo. –Dijo Rukia en un murmullo que tenía por acometido que Ichigo no lo escuchara –tengo a mi mejor amigo. Tienes razón. No debería sentirme tan dolorida –de pronto, ella le abrazó con cariño –_arigatou_, Ichigo… -el chico correspondió al abrazo con afecto. Por Kami que hablar con ella era lo mismo que hablar con una roca dura y fría. ¿Por qué solía ser tan complicado hablarle? ¿Por qué se trababa cuando apenas se miraban a los ojos? Las lagunas azules que eran los ojos de Rukia eran demasiado profundas, tanto que siempre terminaba perdiéndose. Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba todo de Rukia. Su risa alegre (cuando las había), su sonrisa, sus lágrimas ¡E incluso sus dibujos tan estúpidos! Kami… ¿Qué le pasaba? -Ichigo… me habías dicho que aprendería algo para la obra –dijo con timidez ahora, tirando de su playera como si fuera una niña pequeña, mirando el colchón. Ichigo sonrió con sinceridad y le tomó del mentón para enfrentarle -¿Cumplirás la promesa?

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-De ahora en más no quiero verte más afligida. Ni mucho menos quiero verte actuar como Byakuya. ¿Podrás cumplirla?

-Pides mucho

-Tú también

-Trato hecho –le dio la mano, para sellarlo, pero él sonrió

-¿Qué tal si cerramos el trato con un beso? –no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Ya estaba besándole con cariño, con dulzura. Rukia le abrazó y se acercó más al chico. Sintió su aroma, se deleitó de la calidez de los labios de una persona a la que quería mucho, se aturdió… Sentía cómo él le enseñaba a besar, aunque en realidad, el instinto era lo que hacía que Ichigo actuara como lo hacía. No hace falta ser un experto para besar, pero para Rukia, los besos de Ichigo fueron mucho más que eso. Eran demasiado amables, suaves, sensuales... – ¿Quieres, de paso, seguir con la obra, así no te da tanta vergüenza cuando lo practiquemos? –preguntó el chico, mientras tomaba el aliento, para volverle a besar. Rukia estaba ruborizada, pero asintió con incomodidad. –de acuerdo. De esto, ni una palabra a mi padre. Ya sabes como se pone –hizo un gesto contrariado –me gusta que seas Mina. Me gustas tú, Rukia –le dijo, sin ruborizarse, como pensó que lo haría. Volvió a besarle con un poco más de soltura, casi sin temer a la reacción que podría tener la pequeña shinigami. Por suerte Rukia no hizo nada de nada. Ichigo decidió ser más profundo –debes dejar de tener vergüenza – le dijo, mientras comenzaba a subir el pijama de Rukia –y debes aprender que no por nada los chicos de la escuela te admiran tanto –acarició el estómago plano de Rukia. –no hace falta que tengas un cuerpo escultural como Matsumoto u Orihime. Tú eres perfecta –comenzó a subir sus manos –no hace falta que tengas esos modales de niña inocentona –mordió ligeramente los labios de Rukia –eres, secretamente, la envidia de todas las chicas del instituto, ¿No lo sabías? –ahora, tocó una de las partes más íntimas de Rukia. Ella solo ahogó un gemidillo, sintiendo el calor agolparse en sus mejillas –**te quiero**, Rukia. –Retiró la mano y volvió a abrazarla –gracias.

Rukia solo admiró el color azulado que tenía el techo. No podía dejar de respirar entrecortadamente. Era la primera vez que alguien… bueno, desde que había comenzado a meterse en esa obra, todas las experiencias se habían convertido en primerizas. Lo bueno, era que solo había sido con Ichigo ¿No? Suspiro, para poder mirar hacia otro lado. Ichigo ya le había cubierto el cuerpo otra vez con la ropa, dispuesto a quedarse tendido junto a ella, sin propasarse. Pero Rukia abrió los ojos, respiró entrecortada y simultáneamente, en los labios se formó una mueca de horror

-¡Nii-sama! –gritó ahogadamente

Ichigo se dio la media vuelta, mientras las mejillas se tornaban del color del pelo de cierto amigo de Rukia. Si, efectivamente Nii –sama lo había visto todo. El shinigami sustituto sintió como ella terminaba por pisarle el estómago, para ir donde Byakuya. Puso los ojos en blanco. La tonta se perdería.

Rukia corrió detrás de su hermano mayor, desesperada. ¡No era lo que él pensaba! O mejor dicho ¡Sí, era eso y mucho, pero muchísimo más! Porque amaba a Ichigo Kurosaki! Amaba a ese chico que había sido capaz de cargarse a toda la Sociedad de Almas para salvarla. ¡Amaba a ese chico que le había enseñado que, a veces, hacía falta viajar lejos para encontrar una familia! Quería decirle, también, que no le importaba nada. ¡A Byakuya tampoco le interesó nada cuando se casó con Hinamori, con su hermana! ¡No tenía porqué juzgarla! Por Kami que odiaba esta situación. Además, no era nadie para darle explicaciones… ¡Oh, si! Era su _hermano mayor_, el que le había rescatado de la pobreza. El que había transgredido las reglas de las familias acomodadas para tenerle a su lado, para darle otro gustito a su esposa.

-¡Byakuya! –gritó Rukia, al alcanzarle. Estaba que se desmayaba. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Respiraba entrecortadamente -¡Enfréntame! ¡Byakuya!

El hombre, definitivamente se dio la media vuelta, para mirar a su cuñada. Rukia no se aminoró. Las mejillas de la shinigami estaban rojas por el esfuerzo físico. No era lo mismo perseguir un gigai que a un alma que viaja de lado a otro, cuanto le diera su antojo.

-Rukia, no debes darme explicaciones. No estoy enojado por que le hayas elegido –dijo Byakuya, casi con una frialdad hiriente. Pero Rukia ya no sucumbiría a él. Tenía la fe que los Kurosaki le habían regalado, aún sin conocerla del todo –solo que… es un maniático, un indeciso, tiene problemas con las leyes, violento, no respeta sus lugares, te ha golpeado cuando apenas se conocieron del susto que le diste, grita como un descocido, siempre está de malhumor, se pelea con cuantas personas tiene a su lado, casi te mata cuando fue a rescatarte, es impulsivo, pero después de todo, es un buen chico –el hombre se acercó a la chica, con unas… ¿Sonrisa y mirada tierna? ¿Desde cuándo hacía eso? O… ¿Era que solo las reservaba para ella y su Hinamori? – Eres bienvenida cuantas veces quieras a _nuestra_ mansión, Rukia. Te amo. –Le besó suavemente los labios –siento que fuera esta la primera vez que me decidiera a decir qué es lo que siento por ti. Pero me he dado cuenta, que ya es tarde. –Volvió a besarle los labios con amor-Arigatou, mi Rukia.

La puerta de la Sociedad de Almas se abrió, para llevarse a Byakuya. Rukia no sabía qué demonios decirle. Estaba estática en su lugar… ¡Byakuya enamorado de ella! ¡Por Kami! Pero… Rukia le veía como un hermano mayor, alguien a quien respetar con mucho temor.

-¡Te quiero, hermano! –gritó ella, cediendo contra sus deseos, con una sonrisa amable –gracias e iré a visitarte, cuanto pueda librarme. Iremos –se corrigió

Byakuya se dio la media vuelta, mirándole por sobre el hombro. Sonrió y se adentró a la Sociedad de Almas, con el gesto pétreo. Otra vez a interpretar papeles. Debía demostrar quién era el que mandaba allí. No fuera que los estúpidos de sus vasallos, pensaran que Byakuya Kuchiki se había ablandado.

Por otra parte, Rukia solo pudo sonreír un poco estupidizada. Byakuya enamorado de ella. ¡Byakuya le amaba, por el amor de Kami!

-Rukia –dijo una voz dulce. Ella se dio vuelta, apenas con esfuerzo sobrehumano –toma –le arrojó un sobretodo a la cara. Ella lo capturó, sonriente –póntelo que hace frío. No hacía falta que fuera de tu medida. Este te queda bonito –sonrió –vamos –le abrazó

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron finalmente al cuarto del humano. Ella se dio cuenta que Ichigo podría haber escuchado la conversación y visto TODO. Los besos…

-Ichigo… yo…

-¿Le correspondes? –preguntó él, un poco tenso.

-Quiero a Byakuya como si fuera mi hermano, no como a alguien a quien amar. Ya tengo la persona que ocupa ese lugar en mi corazón –le miro y sonrió

-Arigatou, Rukia

_-_ _dōzo yoroshiku _**(N/T: es un placer)** –sonrió _–__oyasuminasai_ **(N/T: buenas noches, que descanses)**, Ichigo. Dame un beso –el hizo eso, besándole los labios con suavidad y mucha dulzura. Ella disfrutó del contacto, calladamente. Luego de eso, Rukia se marchó de la habitación del shinigami dando pasos cortos y lentos. Sonrió al entrar y meterse en la cama del cuarto de las mellizas. Su corazón palpitaba bastante fuerte. Con Ichigo como había estado se sintió segura, bonita, perfecta… sus palabras aún hacían eco en su corazón. El "_me gustas, Rukia_" no dejaba de darle vueltas. Sonrió feliz… solo por eso, durmió radiante –te amo, Ichigo. –dijo entre sueños.

**Ichigo ****no transilvania, chapter 6**

**FINISHED!**

**Ya por el cap 6ª!! Esperen, esperen.. ME ESTÁN INTERRUMPIEN……**

**Pyon -**¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, qué felicidad, da Pyon!

**Escritora –** ¡Pyon, pero aquí no entras tú!

**Pyon -**No me interesa, da Pyon! Hola a todos, da Pyon!

**Kon -**Salúdenla porque me está torciendo el brazo

**Escritora, sorprendida**-¡Kon no me habías dicho que vendrías tú también!

**Pyon, riéndose de mi (¬¬)-**Es que sola no haces ni dos mas dos, pyon!

**Escritora, enojándose**-Muy graciosa, Pyon

**Kon-**Nee-sama!!

**Rukia, apartándoselo de todas maneras, aún como un espíritu-**Ya, sal Kon, qué pesado eres

**Kon, codeándola**-¿Así que te gusta el baka de Ichigo?

**Pyon, con sus ojos enamoradizos-**¡Ichigo-sama es tan guapo!

**Rukia y Kon**-¿¿Perdón!!

**Pyon -**No dije nada, da Pyon (cae una gotita de su cabeza)

**Ichigo-¡**En fin, solo quería decirles que no dejen el fic antes de que comience la obra en si! Habrá sorpresas

**Pyon-**Hollows, da Pyon

**Kon**-Romance

**Ichigo**-¡¡Sangre!!

**Rukia, muy enfadada y roja como un tomate. Tiene los brazos a los costados del cuerpo. OO que alguien se salve**-¡¡Sangre es la que te va a salir si sigues torturándome al atentar contra la vida de mi hermoso Chappy (¬¬)!!

**Ichigo-**Si, claro, hermoso –pone los ojos en blanco, mientras entran a sus cuerpos.

**Rukia**-¡Adiós escritora! Salúdanos a nuestros fans

**Ichigo -¡**Adiós y buena suerte! Vamos, estúpida

**Rukia **-¿A quién demonios llamas así, bakamono?

**Se marchan pero todavía se escucha cómo se pelean. **

**Duh, cuidarlos mientras se van contra los Hollows, no es el mejor trabajo que he tomado… en fin, ¿Dónde iba?, Ah! Siii! Ya caí… Espero que les haya gustado, no me juzguen, me gusta mucho este Byakuya y quise también experimentar con él. **

**Si creen que todo está dicho, no señoras y señores, aún falta el ingrediente sorpresa. Vamos al capítulo 7 que lo subiré tanto tenga tiempo de escribir. Jaja**

**Sin más que decir, salvo que gracias por los rewiews tan lindos (nunca pensé que sería aceptada esta historia –mientras dice eso, tiene una servilleta en manos y se limpia las lágrimas-), me han hecho más que feliz! ¡Gracias a todos! **

**Pd: ¡Que no decaiga-frase loca que usamos los argentinos…-! Sigan dejando rewiews!! Jejej beso**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siiiiiii! Finalmente hemos llegado al 7mo capítulo! Espero que les vaya interesando, porque ahora sí vendrá la obra completita. Claro, con arreglos de las profesoras para su conveniencia, y para la mía (qué pervertidas! XP) jaja. Bueno, gracias por los hermosos rewiews. Para el capi final, querría dedicarme a cada una de las personas que me han dejado rewiews tan lindos que me alentaban. De verdad que me puse a llorar al ver que la historia había sido aceptada. **

**LorenLoup****: quiero ver tu imagen!! ya!! no me voy a enojar porque hiciste algo basándote en esta locura k hice! Me has subido el poco orgullo que tengo jajaja**

**Honto arigatou. Kis! Sayounara!**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**Disclaimer: quiero decir que ni Drácula ni Bleach son de mi propiedad. También (por primera vez me pongo seria, a ver cuánto me dura esto), quería avisar que la adaptación q he utilizado, la ha hecho un excelente comediante musical, llamado PEPE CIBRIÁN CAMPOY Y ÁNGEL MAHLER, dos personas excelentes, que he tenido el agrado de conocer en persona y charlar un rato….Jajaja. **

**Desgraciadamente eso no puedo decir ni de Bram Stoker ni de Kubo Tite, porque 1) Stoker murió hace MUUUUUUUUCHO y 2) Tite está desgraciadamente en San Diego y yo estoy en Argentina… ¡Qué mundo cruel! En fin, me despido, ¡Espero que disfruten esto! **

**VARIOS PUNTOS PARA ACLARAR**

_**Una cosita:**_** quiero pedir perdón por el cambio de nombres de Hisana –ahora si la reconoce, maldita retorcida- a Hinamori. Después de una linda batalla campal con mi ordenador, en la cual casi termina en el patio de mi casa partido al medio, lo pude arreglar. Pero ¡YA ERA TARDE, EL FAN FICTION YA NO ME DEJABA CAMBIAR HISANA POR HINAMORI! T.T**

_**Otra cosita:**_** a mi computadora se le agarró la manía de comenzar a aproximar las cosas que no conoce, así que aún no puedo comprender de dónde demonios ha sacado a Hinamori cercano a Hisana; si en lo único que se parecen es en la H inicial**

_**Otra PEQUEÑÍSIMA cosita:**_** perdón por haceros esperar, sé que quieren el final de todo, pero es que por escribir los fics, había postergado un parcial domiciliario y sí o sí tuve que hacerlo el día anterior (o sea, ayer 23/07/08) y no tuve tiempo de actualizarlo… Duh... MUNDO CRUEL **

**AGUANTE ICHIXRUKI, CARAJOOOOOO!!**

**Ichigo no transilvania**

Serie de 7 capítulos

_**Capítulo 7parte 1: ¡Drácula en Karakura!**_

Era un día normal en el hermoso pueblo de Karakura. Salvo que ya era el día de la obra de teatro. Y como siempre, Rukia e Ichigo afinaban los últimos gestos para ya prepararse. Hoy, Drácula. Obra de teatro. Instituto Karakura.

-Drácula es Ichigo. –dijo Rukia, leyendo los papeles, sonriente. Estaban sentados en el borde de la cama. Ninguno había dormido a causa de la expectación

-Mina es Rukia. –contestó Ichigo, también sonriendo

-Lucy es Orihime.

-Jonathan es Ishida.

-Messy es Tatsuki.

-La condesa es Matsumoto

-Quincey es Kojima.

-Arturo es Ikkaku.

-Seward es Chad.

-Randfield es Asano.

-Van Hellsing es…es….es… -dijo sobresaltándose Rukia, mientras buscaba entre sus papeles- ¡¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA VAN HELLSING??

-¡Vamos Rukia! –dijo Ichigo, impaciente. No podía hablar. El solo pensar en qué se habían metido, le revolvía el estómago.

Bip, bip. bip--

-Dime que no es verdad –dijo Ichigo, mirando el celular de Rukia. Cada vez más pálido, se dio cuenta que no había un Hollow sino ¡Seis!

-Ichigo, no queda otra. No podemos dejar que los Hollows se lleven por delante toda Karakura por la obra de teatro. ¡Vamos, toma a Kon y larguémonos!

Eso hicieron, dejando que Kon y Chappy entraran en sus cuerpos. No pudieron despedirse, ya que Ichigo arrastraba a Rukia. Ella estaba furiosa por la interrupción de los Hollows. Y nada más asesino que el carácter de una mujer enfadada.

-Vaya que se han enojado. –dijo Kon, riéndose.

-Si, es verdad, da Pyon. Por un momento pensé que no te vería nunca más. –le abrazó con cariño, buscando los labios del chico. Él le aceptó el beso, antes de separarse ligeramente uno de otro. –Ichigo-sama aún no se ha teñido el cabello. ¡Qué raro!

-No quiere hacerlo. Ayer la profesora y él discutieron. No se va a teñir porque el cabello anaranjado moleste a los demás

-Pero… Drácula es un vampiro y tiene el pelo negro, Pyon

-Trata de hacer entrar eso a un cabeza hueca como el baka de Ichigo

-Eso está mal. Tomará a Rukia-sama de improviso, Pyon.

-Nee-sama podrá ser fuerte, pero no creo que pueda luchar con su pasado una y otra vez. Sufre mucho cada vez que se toca ese tema.

-¡Onii-chan, vamos a desayunar!

-Ya voy, Yuzu. –dijo Ichigo (Kon), besando otra vez a Rukia (Pyon). Juntos bajaron las escaleras.

A Kon el alma se le cayó a los pies. Ahí estaban todos los Kurosaki (Isshin, sonriente, Yuzu igual que su padre y Karin con cara de circunstancia y poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que podía), vestidos como si fueran a una especie de excursión safari. Y tenían… una bandera con la cara de Ichigo y Rukia y varios banderines; unos diciendo "¡Vamos Drácula y Mina!" y otros"¡Ustedes pueden, chicos!"

La mañana pasaría lenta y paulatinamente. Kon y Pyon se vieron sobre sus platos y suspiraron de manera MUY disimulada, decepcionados.

¡Eso no era apoyo moral! era peor… ¡Era una presión constante!

-¡¡Mi hijoooooooo!! ¡MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NUESTRO HIJO HARÁ SU PRIMERA OBRA DE TEATRO! CUANDO LLEGUEMOS, TE CNTARÉ TODO, ME HACE TAN ORGULLOSO MI QUERIDO HIJITO. LÁSTIMA QUE AÚN NO LO HE VISTO CON UNA CHICA…. ¡¡QUIERO NIETOS!!

-¡Ya! Basta, viejo- gritó Karin, haciendo que Isshin cayera ante el póster de **"¡Masaki forever!".** Yuzu cerró los ojos y vio como su hermano y Rukia se marchaban. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero terminó sonriendo

-Adiós, Kon y Pyon –dijo en voy muy bajita, mientras no dejaba de sonreír –actúen bien por Onii-chan y Rukia-chan. Gracias.

--

La Sode no Shirayuki de Rukia iba de un lado para otro. Era la única que se movía, después de todo, no había otras zanpakutou dando vueltas.

-¡Maldición! ¡TIENEN UNOS 365 DÍAS DEL AÑO PARA APARECER Y JUSTO HOY SE LES OCURRE HACERLO! ¡Malditos Hollows rebuscados! –gritó Rukia, mientras acababa con el ultimo. Los nervios de Rukia no lo empeoraban pero si asustaban hasta a Ichigo. Renji solo podía observar como su amiga se hacía cargo de todos, sin vacilar. Matsumoto estaba helada por la frialdad que desprendía Rukia, cuando se enojaba. Hitsugaya, cuyo semblante estaba bastante enojadizo, no hacía más que felicitar a Rukia. Ikkaku miraba a la chica que parecía que se la llevaban los demonios con una expresión sonriente. Yachiru estaba intimidada, pero no decía nada para no hacerle enojar el doble. Yumichika tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, a pesar de su pacífica. -¡Ichigo! –Gritó, mirando al pelinaranja que se quedaba pálido del susto -¡Nos vamos! ¡Busquen su gigai y vayan a la escuela!

-Si, señora –gritaron todos. A nadie se le ocurría decirle que no a una Rukia que andaba de esos ánimos.

-Rukia…

-¿Si, Ichigo? ¿Qué te pasa, te hice algo para que comenzaras a tartamudear? –dijo con brusquedad

-Kon y Pyon ya han ido a la escuela. Vamos hasta allá directamente.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Rukia, sonriendo. Estaba más relajada. A decir verdad, la actitud de miedo de Ichigo había hecho que ella respirara tranquila.

Caminaron sin decir mucho. Estaban más compenetrados en lo que harían ahora que en otra cosa. Ni siquiera dijeron nada por el calor abrasador que hacía. Era realmente un día fantástico para festejar y no para andar con el ceño fruncido como aquellos dos.

Sin querer, Rukia tropezó. Ichigo le tomó de la cintura, haciendo que su compañera de batallas se ruborizara.

-Cuidado, enana

Tenía que arruinar el momento. Ichigo no era feliz si no hacía que un momento demasiado romántico, se fuera por el drenaje. Rukia le sonrió forzadamente, antes de pegarle un buen golpe en la nuca, casi noqueándolo

-Muchas gracias, Ichigo.-dijo ella, sonriente. Lo dejó en medio de la calle, medio desmayado.

Al llegar a la escuela, Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par. Ichigo (Kon), estaba discutiendo a cuatro vientos sobre el color de su cabello. A su lado, de pronto, estaba Pyon, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Rukia le puso la mano en el hombro, de manera muy confortante, mientras se metía en su gigai. Ichigo llegó, y presenció la escena. Rukia miraba para otro lado, tenía un gesto contrariado. Era como si le hubieran dado una noticia que odiaba, pero a la vez que le dolía demasiado. Y eso preocupó a su "amigo".

-¡Kurosaki, no haga que la obra se desperdicie por su estupidez! Además lo que le daremos es una tintura totalmente natural. Apenas se lave el cabello, podrá hacer que su color original aparezca. No debe tener tanto miedo. Es solo una vez. Por favor –la profesora rogaba, pero al Ichigo verdadero –escondiendo la píldora -le importaba más el saber porqué Rukia estaba tan callada. Y porqué de pronto sus ojos claros se llenaron de lágrimas.

-De acuerdo, profesora –dijo Ichigo, asintiendo. Estaba preocupado por Rukia, no podía dejar de estarlo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

La profesora se marchó rápidamente, mientras buscaba la tintura. Rukia, por esta vez, no le acompañó.

Dos minutos después Ichigo tenía el cabello negro, cuya palidez se notaba de gran manera. Rukia le miró un poco intimidada cuando se vieron en el escenario. Michiru estaba métale empolvar a su ex –pelinaranja compañero de clases, pero a nadie le interesó.

Inoue quedó fascinada… pero no por Ichigo… ¡SINO POR ISHIDA!

No podía creer que le quedaran tan bien las ropas de esa época. Era… tan guapo…para ella, claro. Cuando las miradas de ellos se cruzaron, la chica solo miró el piso. Tanto tiempo atrás de un amor imposible, sabiendo que el posible, era Ishida

-Falta poco para que la obra comience, espero que estén ansiosos por representarla –dijo la profesora de Arte, mientras comía chocolate y repartía a todos los actores. –no lo coman aún. Es el chocolate de la victoria –previno a Rukia que ya estaba por comerlo con la mirada iluminada. Amaba el chocolate, no podía negárselo de esa manera ¿Verdad? Así que, cuando la profesora se marchó, ella le dio el primer mordisco. Exquisita, de muy a demasiado rica. La profesora jamás la vio y eso solo pudo hacer que Rukia respirara entrecortadamente. Ichigo observaba a su compañera de clases, de caza, de besos…

-¿Estas bien, Rukia? –preguntó Ichigo, de pronto, preocupado. Ella tenía las mejillas pálidas, más que lo normal y sus labios estaban morados. Era como si estuviera muerta. Los ojos de Rukia se habían nublado un poco. -¿Rukia? –la abrazó, justamente cuando estaba por caer al piso. – ¡Rukia!

-Si… me siento bien –dijo ella, mirando a Ichigo, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie –a esto se le llama pánico escénico, ¿Verdad?

Ichigo se rió un poco más aliviado. De un momento a otro, pensó lo peor. Acarició a Rukia en el cabello, riendo aún, mientras ella trataba de apartarse

-Me alegro que tengas alguna reacción humana, ya pensaba que eras un robot –le bromeó. –tranquila. No puedes equivocarte. Tampoco olvidarte de nada. Te sabes tus diálogos, los míos, los de todos los personajes. Y eres buena interpretándolos. –Rukia le abrazó y eso dejó helado al shinigami sustituto. Ella temblaba bajo sus brazos, era como si estuviera llorando. ¡Estaba llorando! -¿Qué te pasa, Rukia?

-Es que… te pareces tanto a… -la voz se apagó –a Kaien… pero sé que eres tu… eres ¡Ichigo_… mi_ Ichigo! No puedo engañarme… yo…

-Kaien jamás te habría besado, Rukia –le dijo él, con una seriedad muy rara. –él estaba casado y me has dicho que amaba a su esposa. Yo te… -se ruborizó. Maldición, ¿En qué pensaba cuando estaba por declarársele? ¿No podía haber un sitio más romántico para decirle que la amaba que este, donde había miles de ojos curiosos? No. ¿Por qué debería esperar a que estuvieran solos? Su padre ya les había visto, Byakuya había aceptado la relación, aunque a regañadientes. ¿Renji? Bueno, él era un descerebrado, bruto y estúpido; no sería difícil pelear si el pelirrojo se negaba a lo que quería. –Te amo, Rukia –le dijo de manera muy bajita. –creo que Kaien no seria capaz de amarte como lo hago yo. No es que me crea un superhombre, tampoco he leído a Nieztche; pero, sé que él te quería como una hermanita. Yo te amo como si fueras mi novia y no deseo que solo seamos amigos. –listo. Ya se había tirado al precipicio, al agujero negro espacial que haría que la Tierra desapareciera de un momento a otro. El problema era que Rukia no decía nada. Estaba callada, le observaba con los ojos de par en par, más pálida que antes. De pronto, Ichigo sintió que ella le abrazaba, besaba los labios de él y se marchaba a cambiarse. Faltaba muy poco… casi nada. E Ichigo no había obtenido respuesta. Maldición ¿Qué había echo de malo?

Rukia irrumpió en el camarín de las chicas, con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas. Tenia la sonrisa más rara que cualquiera pudiese ver. Hasta a Tatsuki le interesó ese cambio tan repentino de humor. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que ella estaba FELIZ.

-¡Vamos, Orihime, vamos a cambiarnos con rapidez que tenemos una que representar! –gritó Rukia, buscando los vestidos que había en el perchero gigante. Encontró uno que fuera lo suficientemente recatado. Al principio Mina era muy pudorosa.

Orihime sonrió feliz al ver a su amiga de ese humor. No pudo dar un gritito de emoción, mientras se cambiaba. Miró un par de veces a Rukia, quien se cambiaba con prisa, con una soltura que jamás le había visto en ella. No era usual que se comportara así, Rukia parecía en otra galaxia.

-Tiene novio –dijo Tatsuki a Orihime, al ver que Rukia se marchaba cantando una canción muy alegre, sobre la amistad, el estar agradecida y el amor. No necesitó que alguien le maquillara, ella lo había echo muy bien. Orihime se rió un poco, al ver que la opinión de Tatsuki podría ser verdadera. MUY real. –te apuesto que hoy mismo, antes de la obra se le ha declarado. –siguió diciendo, mientras Rukia seguía en su mundo de color de rosas y de Chappy's. Las dos amigas de Rukia miraron como ella se recogía bien el cabello, para quedar muy guapa. Con la luz nueva que tenía en esos ojos tan tristes de antes, todo le quedaba radiante. Orihime observó que Rukia se ponía unos zapatos de tacos altos. ¡Podría matarse! Pero lo que no sabía, era que Karin había entrenado a Rukia para hacer de Mina, comprándole unas botas de diez centímetros de taco. Al principio se había dado uno que otro porrazo, pero luego se había habituado tanto, que le extrañaba estar sin ellas. Amaba sus botas de cuero negro, las tenía entre sus cosas preciadísimas. –y lo hizo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo? –Preguntó con inocencia, para luego darse cuenta -¡Tatsuki, deja de decir cosas de doble sentido! –gritó Orihime, riéndose. Se sentía tan feliz al ver a Rukia de esa manera. Después de todo, ella había descubierto lo que sentía por Ishida, solo quería que Rukia fuera feliz. –además no hay tiempo para hacerlo ¿Cuándo crees que ellos? ¿O sea… que Rukia e Ichigo… lo hayan hecho…?

-¡¿NANIIIIIII?! Rukia e Ichigo!? –pregunto Tatsuki, abriendo sus ojos exageradamente. Miró a Orihime, quien se reía de esa ignorancia de Tatsuki

-¿Quién más crees? Ella ama a Ichigo. Se nota a leguas. Además sabes que es capaz de darlo TODO por él. Y dejarlo TODO también.

-No… No se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero vaya que me encanta la idea. –Tatsuki sonrió y luego de eso, ayudó a Orihime. Rukia ya estaba lista y a la vez lucía como una verdadera señorita. Estaba muy guapa con el vestido rojo que se había elegido, un atuendo que le quedaba pegado al cuerpo y a la vez que le hacia muy sensual. Los volados que se abrían después de las caderas, hacían que Rukia fuera más alta. Además que el largo cubría los tacos. Los tiempos se acortaban, cada vez se hacía más y más pronto para comenzar a poner un pie en el escenario

--

Los murmullos de la sala de teatro comenzaban a ser más excitantes. Más inclusive, sabiendo que Jonathan sería el primero en entrar, peleando con un cochero transilvano… no había tiempo para nada… más que para pensar en no equivocarse. La obra era un semi-musical.

Fin del cap 7, parte 1

**Bueno, esta es la primera parte del séptimo episodio. Espero que les haya quedado picando. Jajaja. Por lo pronto, subiré la segunda parte, no seré tan desalmada, dejándoles en la intemperie (?). –Esa no me la creo ni yo- Jajaja**

**Saludos! Besos! Y algunos mordiscos vampirescos por parte de Ichigo!**

**Sayounara!**

**Jaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿¡Se creían que les iba a dejar así como así!? ¡Yo no soy tan mala! Jajaja, aquí va la segunda parte, es cortita, y la tercera es definitivamente la obra! Espero que les guste todo este trabajito que he hecho, porque la verdad que ir en busca del guión original de Drácula (que se me había traspapelado, porque no sé donde lo metí, francamente-tardé una hora en buscarlo T.T-), adaptarlo; sumado a la investigación personal que he hecho sobre algunas cosas que aparecerán en este capítulo, me han dejado seca de imaginación (re que ya tenia casi cocinado otro fic IchixRuki). Me despido, un besote! **


	8. Chapter 7 Parte 2

Jaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Jaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿¡Se creían que les iba a dejar así como así!? ¡Yo no soy tan mala! Jajaja, aquí va la segunda parte, es cortita, y la tercera es definitivamente la obra! Espero que les guste todo este trabajito que he hecho, porque la verdad que ir en busca del guión original de Drácula (que se me había traspapelado, porque no sé donde lo metí, francamente-tardé una hora en buscarlo T.T-), adaptarlo; sumado a la investigación personal que he hecho sobre algunas cosas que aparecerán en este capítulo, me han dejado seca de imaginación (re que ya tenia casi cocinado otro fic IchixRuki). Me despido, un besote! **

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**Ichigo no transilvania**

Serie de 7 capítulos

_**Capítulo 7parte 2: El problema de Yuzu**_

Ichigo miró entre las cortinas a las personas que estaban esperando la obra de teatro. Respiró agitado. Maldición, no podía hacerse la idea de que miles de padres estarían mirándolos. Mucho menos podía creer que su propio padre estaría viendo cómo besaba a Rukia, a Orihime.

¿Y él se atrevía a burlarse de Rukia con su pánico escénico? La verdad que estaban ambos muy locos para no retractarse con esta obra.

-Ichigo-dijo una vocecita que él reconoció rápidamente –tengo algo que decirte. Por favor, antes de que me ocurra otra vez…

"Antes de que me ocurra otra vez" ¿Qué demonios quiso decir esa persona? ¿Y cómo rayos había podido sortear las dificultades para estar detrás del telón? Ichigo se dio la media vuelta. Sintió que sus latidos se detenían al ver que su hermanita le estaba pidiendo ayuda. ¿Qué le pasaba?

El adolescente se acercó a Yuzu, para poder comprender que ella no estaba del todo bien. Las ojeras que surcaban el rostro, la mirada sin brillo, los labios pálidos. Había un indicio de algo ¿Fiebre? ¿Enfermedad? ¿Estaba nerviosa por lo de la obra de teatro?

-¡Ichigo! –gritó Rukia, corriendo hacia el chico. –Ichigo, no te acerques ¡Es peligroso!

Tarde. Yuzu ya le había echado los brazos al cuello, ahorcando a su hermano mayor. Una mueca demoníaca se cruzó por el rostro de la niña. Ichigo no comprendía porqué estaba pasando esto. ¿Qué había sucedido? El apriete era cada vez más intenso, Ichigo sintió las pulsaciones aceleradas taponándole los oídos. No era una experiencia que quisiera repetirla.

La fuerza de Yuzu era cada vez más grande, parecía que se alimentaba misteriosamente de la vitalidad de alguien más. Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hermana, la pequeña Yuzu, convertida en alguien más.

-Muere, Shinigami –susurró la niña, con la voz ajena. Era algo extraña, parecía ser de alguien mucho mayor, no por la forma de hablar, sino por el tono más que sensual que estaba usando. ¡Yuzu apenas tenía once años! ¡Por Kami!

-Ichigo, Yuzu ha sido manipulada por un fantasma solitario que se encontraba en la escuela. –Dijo Rukia, tomando de improviso a Yuzu del brazo –maldita, no pensé que serías tan traicionera –le dijo al fantasma, tironeando de la niña –esta chica difunta ha sido quien interpretó a Lucy en Drácula, una misma versión de la que estamos haciendo ahora. Como no pudo entrar en el cuerpo de Orihime…

-¡¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!! ¡PERRA! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI HERMANO, A BESAR A MI DRÁCULA!? –gritó la niña, el fantasma o quien fuere, pegándole una buena bofetada a Rukia. La shinigami quedó inconsciente, contra la pared, respirando entrecortadamente, con un hilillo de sangre en su frente. Yuzu se acercó más a Ichigo, mientras inmovilizaba a su hermano mayor. La mirada de Yuzu estaba mezclada raramente. Por un lado, el vestigio claro de la inocencia, después de todo, Yuzu tenía solo once años. Pero a la vez, el camino de la adultez, la lujuria, el deseo. Y no se reprimió. Besó a su hermano en los labios con fuerza, de una manera que a Ichigo le puso el vello de punta. Como pudo, el chico la arrojó hacia el otro lado del escenario. Ella gimió de dolor, al chocar bruscamente contra la pared. Y como no pudo hacerlo de otra manera, Ichigo se levantó, y salió de su cuerpo, sin ningún problema, sin utilizar a Kon siquiera. Miró a la chica que se hacía llamar su hermana, cuando ésta comenzó a reírse con una frialdad escalofriante. Ichigo esperó otro ataque, pero ella solo se reía una y otra vez, con una morbosa satisfacción. El shinigami estaba cada vez más incómodo. No podía entender el comportamiento de su hermana, de ese fantasma. ¿Ahora qué pretendía?

Pronto lo supo: Despacio y casi sin recato, fue quitándose las prendas que ella tenía. Ichigo abrió exageradamente sus ojos, asustado. Kami, no era verdad, era solo un sueño, solo un sueño… solo eso. Pero no. Despacio y sin quitarle la vista de él, se desnudó. Ichigo no podía respirar, ni mucho hablar. ¡Era su inocente Yuzu la que estaba haciendo eso! ¡No! ¡Era ese maldito espíritu la que hacía esto!

-¡Ichigo! –gritó de pronto otra voz conocida. El shinigami temió lo peor. Pero se quedó estupefacto. No podía creerlo. ¡Su padre y Karin! ¡Ambos Shinigamis! –Ichigo, nosotros nos encargamos ¡Vete!

-Pa… papá… -susurró Ichigo. De hecho, Isshin le miraba a los ojos, como si fuera verdad que podía ver fantasmas. Tenía prendas negras, el gi tan característicos de los de su clase. ¿Los Kurosaki eran Shinigamis también? ¿Eso significaba que…? -¿¡Qué demonios haces vestido de esa manera!?

-Historia larga. Ahora déjanos contra este fantasma. Me ha estado persiguiendo por muchos años. Es hora que le de su final. ¡HAZTE A UN LADO! –gritó Isshin, seriamente. Su zanpakutou se volvió roja como el fuego. Era la liberación prohibida. Karin miraba con repugnancia al cuerpo de su hermana.

-Maldita, te atreves a manchar el hermoso nombre y la pureza de mi hermana ¡IRÁS AL INFIERNO POR ESO! ¡ARDE, BOKKEN NO HI! –padre e hija tenían la misma clase de zanpakutou. Y ambos peleaban como alma que se la llevaba el demonio. La pelea se volvió violenta, cruda. El fantasma pronto abandonó el cuerpo provisorio. -¡Ichigo, toma a nuestra hermana! –gritó la chica, mientras peleaba con el fantasma. No era un Hollow. Era algo diferente, un fantasma simple y común, alguien demoníaco. -¡Y PROTÉGELA! –ahora estaba siendo atacada con fiereza. Karin se aprovechó de ello, para clavarle cruelmente la espada en el abdomen del fantasma. Éste no se inmutó y eso desorientó a Karin. Pronto fue golpeada e Isshin se dirigió para "rematar" a Yuki.

Así se llamaba el espíritu con quien Yuzu inocentemente había echo contacto. Podía ver fantasmas ahora, pero era propensa a todas las posesiones

Ichigo tomó entre sus brazos a la niña que tenía otra vez las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios llenos de vida. De pronto, Yuzu se fue despertando, con un leve parpadeo de sus ojos. Ella se ruborizó rápidamente, tratando de soltarse de su hermano. ¡Estaba desnuda! ¡Ichigo la tomaba en brazos!

-¡Déjame, quiero cambiarme! –gritó Yuzu, con un gemidillo de vergüenza

-Yuzu, soy tu hermano. No te voy a hacer nada. ¿No me conoces, después de todo? –dijo Ichigo, con la voz tensa. Odiaba haber perdido contra un fantasma tan común y corriente como lo era aquél. ¿¡Y dónde demonios se habían metido los demás!?

-Ichigo. Deja que la cambie yo –dijo Rukia, con la voz seria. Le miraba como si de pronto hubiese escuchado una tremenda injuria de él. Pero Rukia solo trataba de hacer su trabajo. No quería ver morir a Yuzu. Y quería ayudarla de verdadero corazón.

Tomando la mano de la niña, Rukia la escondió, mientras le daba unas ropas provisorias del camarín de las chicas. No había tiempo de buscar las prendas que llevaba antes. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y eso lo notó Rukia. miró a Yuzu, quien solo podía mirar el piso, con vergüenza.

-Rukia… yo… -dijo en un susurro Yuzu, muy tímidamente. Estaba tratando de alisar el vestido que llevaba puesto, mientras miraba el piso

-¿Cómo ocurrió? –preguntó Rukia, con voz sepulcral. Yuzu miró a la chica que le hablaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¿Cuándo ocurrió?

-Ocurrió hace cuatro días. Un fantasma requirió de mi ayuda, y le creí, porque por dentro quería ayudar a los espíritus que me necesitaran. Ella tomó posesión de mi cuerpo apenas yo le dejé. Al principio traté de comprenderle, ya que con palabras falsas me dijo que quería volver a vivir. Que necesitaba otra vez experimentar el mundo. –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras miraba el piso, con mucho dolor. –no pensé que me haría algo así. Lo siento… no quería que Ichigo tuviera que pelear contra ella. Ichigo es tan buen hermano como todos los que esta conmigo –dijo de pronto, mirando a Rukia. La shinigami se dio cuenta rápidamente. La muy maldita había dejado un señuelo, el verdadero espíritu estaba en el cuerpo de Yuzu aún. -¡Por favor, Rukia, mátame! –gritó la verdadera. Rukia pudo discernirla porque sus ojos eran diferentes -¡Mátame y hazme libre! –gritó otra vez, llorando con desesperación –ayúdame… -tal como lloraba, ahora se había callado y miraba fijamente a Rukia –antes de que te mate –dijo, con una sonrisa malévola

-¡Muere, Yuki! –gritó Ichigo, matando mágicamente el espíritu que poseía a Yuzu.

Todo había acabado. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Yuzu sangraba, Rukia le curaba, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Ichigo abrazaba a la Shinigami.

-Debo contarte qué es lo que ha pasado para que tu padre dejara de ser un shinigami y se volviera humano –dijo Rukia, seriamente.

Le contó cada parte, todo lo que había sacado de sus cavilaciones. Todas resultaron ser verdaderas. Ichigo se sintió feliz por la revelación

Fin del cap 7, parte 2


	9. Chapter 7 parte 3Drácula: acto1

Capítulo 7 CAPÍTULO FINAL: ¿Qué sentido tiene la inmortalidad…

**KONNICHIWA! Gomen nasai por la tardanza, la verdad es que el capítulo final me ha llevado más trabajillo que cualquier otro jaja. Además que estoy de vacaciones y las pocas salidas que tuve, sumándose leer y estudiar (si, ustedes dirán, vacaciones de invierno ¡Vamos que no somos estúpidos, si no querías escribir, no inventes cosas: en realidad, como que hicimos poco en época de clase y ahora se acuerdan de lo "atrasados" que estamos U.U, así que nos dan un parcial domiciliario, estudiar para latín –en mi caso porque enfermé justamente cuando debía darlo T.T y otras cosas más, jeje) y finalmente la manía de mis padres con que no esté más de dos horas diarias en la computadora. En fin, un desastre. **

**Volviendo al tema en sí, quisiera decirles que me agradó mucho hacer esta última parte, me hizo repasar Drácula, escuchar el musical, ver varias versiones de Drácula en cine y comenzar a divagar aún más la mente y mis perversiones (jajaa :p); para que hubiese no solo la obra, sino un digno IchixRuki. Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo final, ya que me ha costado bastante hacerlo **

**Con cariño, les saluda: **

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**PD: Itzumo Arigatou por los rewiews que me han dejado. No puedo creer que llegara a ese número… realemtne me hizo my feliz e hizo que siguiera escribiendo y aquí estamos: capítulo final…. ¿No?**

_**Capítulo 7 CAPÍTULO FINAL: **_¿Qué sentido tiene la inmortalidad…? ¿Si no estas a mi lado?

La obra se dividía en dos actos.

Isshin se marchó del escenario, antes de que un grupo dedicado de la Sociedad de Almas se dignara a aparecer, para arreglar todo el desastre que había. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Incluso la gente comenzó a aparecer. Karin se llevó a Yuzu, consolándola; Isshin solo les acompañaba

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron, antes de ir hacia los camarines y mirar a sus otros compañeros. No había palabras para describir los nervios

-¡Chiquitines! –Gritó la profesora de Arte, con una sonrisa radiante. –finalmente, después de tanto tiempo sin deciros nada; y como habrán notado, ¡Aquí está la excelentísima persona que hará del Dr. Van Hellsing! La perversa mente de Ichigo y la estrenada mentalidad retorcida de Rukia, terminaron deduciendo que el hombre sería un amante de la profesora–les presento al tan ponderado Dr., Van Hellsing. Es un hombre que estuvo ayudando bastante, pero en el anonimato y sabe tanto de esta obra como la palma de su mano. Espero que estén a gusto con ello, el público espera –canturreó feliz

Justamente, Rukia estaba tomando una ración de su bebida favorita. Casi escupió todo al ver a "Van Hellsing"

… Ese hombre… vestido de esa manera, igualmente le hacía inconfundible. Pero era imposible… No podía ser verdad… era casi inaudito…

**¡VAN HELLSING ERA KISUKE URAHARA!**

-U…ra…ha….ra… -dijo la chica, separando las palabras en sílabas algo dispares, mientras Ichigo se encargaba de limpiarle lo lanzado otrora.

Por suerte, no había nadie más que los chicos que se relacionaban con Urahara. El único que parecía no estar sorprendido era Ikkaku.

Todos los que sabían de la Sociedad de Almas también habían quedado estupefactos

-Hola, chicos –dijo Urahara con una sonrisa, como siempre, enigmática. Se abanicó un poco antes de volver a sonreír otra vez –me alegro de que hayan sido tan bien entrenados. En principal, Rukia. –esa frase fue hecha con sorna, a sabiendas de que él estaba al tanto de los besos que se habían dado esa noche. –Byakuya-sama les manda los mejores deseos.

-¡Maldición, podrías habernos avisado! –gritó Rukia, golpeándole la cabeza, al lanzarle la cajita de jugo

-Pero… ¿Qué diversión tenía sino? Quería ver sus caras y la verdad que lo habría hecho una y otra vez –se rió con ganas, mientras Hitsugaya estaba a punto de sumarse con Rukia para pegarle una buena patada. Pero alguien apareció: la profesora de Literatura.

-Bien, gusanos de tierra, vamos. Debemos movernos

-A veces me pregunto, cuándo será el día que deje de faltarnos el respeto –dijo Renji, quien hacía de posadero en la obra, mirando a la mujer trastornada.

-El día que consiga novio –contestó Rukia, haciendo que Ichigo se riera en voz baja. Renji hizo lo mismo que el pelinaranja

-Ku…Kuchiki san… -tartamudeó Orihime. Rukia se volteó, mirándole curiosa. Orihime estaba más pálida que lo habitual–tengo miedo… ¿Y… si me equivoco? –se aferró a su amiga, mientras las lágrimas corrían el maquillaje. Tatsuki se había acercado a la pelinaranja, pero Rukia sonrió con dulzura.

-Improvisa. He leído que la mayoría de los actores hacen eso y… la obra tiene mejor calidad. –susurró, acariciando la espalda de la chica con cariño.

-Vamos, Orihime, debes maquillarte otra vez –le dijo Michiru, pronta a aplicar la psicología inversa con Orihime.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

**EL INSTITUTO DE SECUNDARIO KARAKURA PRESENTA: **

**¡DRÁCULA! **

_(Pueblo):_

"**¡Si!**

**¡Hay un misterio…!**

**¿Por qué negarnos, en lugar de comprenderlo?**

**Deja que vean tus ojos, esas verdades que por miedo, niegan otros.**

**No hay explicaciones, para creer no necesitas de razones**

**¡Sabes como es el alma, cuánto dura una mirada, cómo surge la mañana, dónde nacen las palabras!**

**¡Deja abierta tu cabeza, no cuestiones lo que veas!**

**Hoy, en esta historia**

**Descubrirás que la derrota es la victoria**

**Deja volar tus sueños,**

**Y al fin verás que te conviertes en su dueño**

**Suelta tus fantasías**

**Y así la noche si tu quieres se el día**

**¿No es el más allá?**

**Una utopía**

**¿Y un milagro es…?**

**¡Una certeza!**

**¿Qué es la reencarnación?**

**¡Una entelequia!**

**¿Y la transmutación?**

**¡Una quimera!**

**Debes creer por lo tanto en lo oscuro, pues…**

…**Aunque no veas hay algo seguro**

**¡¡Que tú lo podrás tener!!**

**(Si tú te entregas,)**

**¡¡Basta solo querer!!**

**¿Por qué no pruebas?"**

La gente respondió con gritos de alegría y aplausos la obertura de la obra. En realidad, el grupo la había ensayado bajo el mandato de Hitsugaya. No podía salir mal. Se habían esforzado mucho, ya que el capitán Toushiro guiaba muy bien a todos sus compañeros. Aunque se ganó solamente el papel de una de las mascotas de drácula y del niño del pueblo… por eso su humor tan agriado.

La obertura era solamente propiedad del pueblo. Jonathan ya estaba preparándose, nervioso, junto con quien sería su cochero que le llevaría hacia el castillo de Drácula. Se miraron. El jovencito se llamaba Sharan. Tenía el cabello negro, tanto como Ishida.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-¿Tiene que ir? ¡Oh! Joven señor, ¿tiene que ir? -se escuchó una mujer decir, la posadera de la taberna de Transilvania. Su aparición no era ahora, pero debía comenzar con ello… para dar pie a sus compañeros. La voz se desvaneció con un eco intermitente. -No olvide estar de regreso antes de la puesta del sol. El cielo parece claro, pero se nota un frescor en el viento del norte que me dice que puede haber una tormenta en. Cualquier momento. Pero estoy seguro de que no se retrasará -rió-, pues ya sabe qué noche es.

-Dígame, Johann, ¿qué noche es hoy? –comenzó Jonathan, con una sonrisa y postura inglesa.

-¡Le suplico señor, volvamos, peligroso en verdad es quedarnos! –Gritó el cochero, persignándose- ¡¡HOY ES WALPURGIS NATCH!!

-Lo que veo es tan solo un camino, no te entiendo ¿Por qué tanto miedo?

-¿No sabe qué día es? –Preguntó el cochero (hablando), retorciéndose las manos con nervios –Yo le insisto que vuelva conmigo

-Vuélvete y deja que vaya solo –Jonathan se dio la vuelta para caminar, a la vez que cantaba con una muy buena voz.

-¡Ya vienen cerca están ya los lobos! La maldición nos devora a todos…

-Déjate de supercherías

-¿Supercherías señor?! A que el pueblo está habitado por muertos y si usted n va será uno más de noche…. Walpulgis Natch, señor…

-Estoy vivo y pienso seguir estándolo por mucho tiempo y esas son solo leyendas…. –dijo con confianza excesiva, Ishida.

-Enterrados..., estar enterrados los que matarse ellos mismos. -Suena como lobo..., pero no hay lobos aquí, ahora. La tormenta de nieve venir dentro de mucho poco. Es maldito.

-¿Qué es lo que es maldito? –inquirió

-El pueblo.

-Entonces, ¿hay un pueblo?

-No, no. Nadie vive allá desde cientos de años.

-Lo que le voy a contar, no debe usted repetirlo nunca jamás, es la historia de una bella mujer, la condesa Doligen de Gratz. –la tumba rezaba: EN ESTIRIA BUSCÓ Y HALLÓ LA MUERTE, EN 1801 –ella enterrada allí esta, más maldita por los siglos de los siglos será y ni ella ni sus víctimas podrán descansar en paz. La eternidad deseada y para ello noche a noche ella sacrificaba a sus víctimas y luego la sangre quitaba para así ser inmortal. ¡Esta es una maldición que caerá sobre usted y lo destruirá!

Jonathan se rió con ganas por un momento, deteniendo la música misma.

-Tiene usted miedo, Johann... tiene usted miedo. Regrese, yo volveré solo; un paseo a pie me sentará bien… ¿No ve que son solo cuentos para niños?

-¡Es tierra maldita, señor!

-¡Vuelve solo, que yo iré solo a ese pueblo!

-¡¡USTED ESTÁ LOCO, LOCO, SEÑOR, ESTÁ LOCO!! –gritó Johann, el cochero, mientras hacía grotescas formas con las manos, llorando a la par.

El escenario quedo a oscuras. La gente se removió de los asientos, asustada y a la vez morbosamente entusiasmada. De pronto Ishida interrumpió el silencio, con la voz entrecortada. Ahora si tenía miedo. Detrás de él se escuchaban lobos y cada vez más cercanos

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-¡Jonathan! –gritó seductoramente Matsumoto, apareciéndose de pronto en el escenario, muy cercano al joven quincey. Tenía el rostro pálido, los ojos rojos y los labios igual. Sonreía con ironía, mientras estiró una de las manos para acariciarle en el cuello –Jonathan… Jonathan… ven Jonathan –el aludido cayó hacia atrás, tratando de apartarse, asustado –acércate a mi. Aquí está la condesa ¡DOLIGEN DE GRATZ! JA, JA, JA –era una risa carente de alegría, una risa escalofriante. La "Condesa" comenzó a moverse despacio, mirando fijamente a Jonathan. -¡Qué gran placer es!

-Tenerte cerca –dijeron unos súbditos, todos ellos hombres, de la condesa. Desde ese momento, los súbditos jugaban con Jonathan, y hacían un diálogo con la condesa, usando una voz potente y casi de ultratumba.

-¡Qué bello es ser! –comenzó la condesa

-De sangre fresca

-Ven aproxímate

-Vente más cerca

-¡Tu esposa yo seré!

-Junto a ella a ti te aguarda la eternidad, no lo dudes ¡Qué momento, es ser inmortal!

-¡Ven junto a mi, ya!

-Ella te espera –como si de pronto Ishida comenzara a ser atraído por alguien más, o como si se moviera más por la lujuria, él se levantó, acercándose a los labios de la teniente –¿no sabes tu bailar?

-¡Ella te enseña!

-¡Rápido, abrázame! –Jonathan eso hizo

-¡Ella es friolenta!

-¡Tu esclava yo seré!

-¡Ella es tan buena!

De pronto, Jonathan como si estuviera en un estado de shock, cayó al suelo. Matsumoto se acercó, sonriendo y relamiéndose, demostrando el cuerpo que tenía gracias al vestido que llevaba. Era blanco, una mortaja y transparente, con un gran escote que le llegaba hasta el ombligo.

-Yo que siempre fui… tal… como me ves. –Le acarició la frente –frágil y obediente estoy. Una bella mujer ¿Quién me ha de poseer? –De pronto su expresión mudó, para convertirse en una especie de máscara de odio, de locura -¡Quiero tu sangre para vivir eternamente, tu energía para multiplicar mis días, quiero tu vida, para prolongar la mía!

De pronto, el pueblo apareció de todos lados, las luces se encendieron por completo, haciendo que quedaran bien iluminadas todas las caras.

-¡No! ¡No! -gritaron, con sus cruces, asustados. No se acercaban mucho a los vampiros –no lo podrás tener

-¡Él es mi presa! –gritó frustrada, mostrando sus colmillos de marfil

-¡Déjalo ir ya!

-¡¡Soy la condesa!!

-¡Fuera tú, Satanás!

-¡No hay quien me venza!

-¡La cruz le vencerá!

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!

Alguien le arrojó agua bendita, mientras los demás súbditos se habían escapado, gimiendo de dolor. La condesa desapareció, cuando alguien le había amenazado con una estaca. Ahora el pueblo rodeaba a Jonathan, preocupado. El capitán Toushiro tocó el corazón de Jonathan

-Su corazón…. ¿Sigue latiendo?

-¡Buenas noticias, camaradas! –Gritó como respuesta- ¡Su corazón todavía late!

-¡Debemos partir enseguida, a lo mejor nos atacan, deben ser miles!

-¡No! ¡No lo harán mientras tengamos las cruces!

-¡Vámonos de este lugar! ¡Vámonos! –gritó Hitsugaya, asustado al ver un montón de _vampiros _hambrientos, acercándose a ellos.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron rápidamente. Solo se esperó un rato, para que de pronto se mostrara nada más y nada menos que a Rukia, leyendo una carta, sentada en una silla. Tenía la mirada perdida y uno casi podría estimar que estaba llorando.

-¡Señorita Mina! –dijo alegremente Tatsuki, mientras iba de un lado a otro, acomodando las cosas de la mansión de los Murray. –Ay mi pequeña, ¡Qué alegría! ¡Ya llega la encantadora señorita Lucy de la estación! ¡Arriba ese ánimo! ¿Qué va a decir su mejor amiga?

-Oh! Messy –Minna se levantó, mientras limpiaba una de sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro de porcelana. -¿Por qué la felicidad tiene un precio tan alto? Primero perder a mis padres, en ese horrible accidente y ahora… Jonathan?

-Jonathan no está muerto, está de viaje por su trabajo y jamás te abandonará –Tatsuki le acarició con cariño el rostro- ¡Por qué solo el amor puede más que todo! ¡Eso es lo que debe importarte! –chasqueó los dedos, mientras iba de un lado a otro del escenario, cantando –como a tu amiga, que viene para casarse con Arturo y a la cual has invitado a esta casa, hasta el día de la boda –cerró los ojos, emocionadísima –además ya se sabe que el correo aquí es lento y eso que estamos –puso los ojos en blanco –en Inglaterra ¡Y que nuestra bella ciudad de Whitby… es uno de los puertos más prósperos del imperio!

-¡Mina! –dijo simpáticamente Orihime, dejando sus bolsos de viaje en el piso, pasando como un rayo para saludar a su amiga; ignoró a Tatsuki

-¡Lucy, mi querida Lucy! Qué alegría de verte!

-¡Cuánto agradezco tu invitación! ¿Preocuparte por mi? ¡Con todo lo que te ha pasado!

Tatsuki, que había quedado al margen de toda la conversación, se aclaró la voz y cantó (simulando estar molesta)

-¿Y a mi, no me das un beso?

-¡Ay, perdón! ¡Messy! -se levantó del lado de Rukia y saludó a quien sería la niñera de su mejor amiga.

-Prepárense para la cena. Yo llevaré este bolso al cuarto de huéspedes –Orihime hizo gesto de tristeza, a medida que Messy decía las palabras.

-Se quedara a dormir en mi cuarto ¿Verdad, Lucy? ¡Como cuando éramos niñas!

-¡No está bien visto que la señorita Lucy se quede a dormir a su cuarto…!- Messy habría continuado de no ser porque Mina le cortó con un gesto

-Déjanos solas, Messy, y avísame cuando está listo el baño. –Tomó a Lucy de las manos y la llevó hacia un sofá para hablarle (cantando) –háblame de Arturo, cuéntame de Londres… de tu compromiso… ¿Eres feliz? –preguntó, haciendo que Lucy evitara la mirada de Mina y se levantara, pensativa

-Creo serlo… pero al venir aquí… a veces pienso, si sería mejor, casarme en Londres. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz? –preguntó Lucy, haciéndole un gesto alevoso a Mina. Rukia solo pudo ruborizarse. Se dio cuenta que Orihime estaba al tanto de la declaración de Ichigo.

-Absolutamente…

-¡Señorita Mina, su baño está listo! ¡Y después le toca a usted, señorita Lucy!

Mina se incorporó junto a la celosa Messy, pronta a bañarse.

-Te dejo pensando en Arturo…

Lucy sonrió, antes de que su rostro cambiara de semblante, en cuanto se encontró sola. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su bello rostro…

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-Me estoy volviendo loca… escuchar voces por todos lados, hacer como que no las escucho… ¡Madre, dame una señal si es que estás viva! ¡Si se que no has muerto! –ocultó su rostro su cabello tan brillante, antes de comenzar a reírse. Se arrodilló al piso, mientras seguía riéndose en voz alta, cada vez más desquiciada. Alborotó sus cabellos, y se postró ante algo, como si lo idolatrara –ando ¡Serás mi dueño y de noche velarás mis sueños! ¡Serás mi amo y tu poder dentro de mi, reclamo! ¡Me desenfreno junto a ti, Señor, ya nada temo…! –gritó de pronto, a la vez que cantaba, como si estuviera loca. –se desmayó

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-¡Lucy! ¡Ay, Lucy! ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Mina, acercándose a su amiga. Lucy se levantó rápidamente, antes de sonreír a Mina

-Es el cansancio, los nervios… me iré a bañar –Lucy estaba por marcharse del escenario

-¡Lucy! –dijo con dulzura Mina, haciendo que la aludida se detuviera asustada. -¡Ha llegado carta de Jonathan!

-Me alegro que hayas tenido noticias de Jonathan –se marchó, mientras miraba al público con una sonrisa macabra.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron, para mostrar una taberna un poco tosca y a la vez muy abarrotada de gente. Una muchacha parecida a Tatsuki (pero que no era ella), caminaba de un lado a otro, con los puños apretados contra el cuerpo. Ella era la posadera.

-¡Ivo! ¡Ivo! ¡Ivo! ¿Dónde estas? ¡HACE HORAS QUE TE BUSCO POR ESTA MALDITA POSADA Y NO APARECES! Un día lo voy a matar… -la chica cerró su puño, tratando de refrenarse y no tomar al primero para usarlo de bolsa de boxeo -¡Juro que lo voy a matar! –De pronto se derrumbó, tirándose al piso – ¿Por qué me hace esto a mi?

El tan aclamado Ivo apareció, sonriendo con suficiencia. Renji sonrió, mientras golpeaba al chico en espalda, casi haciendo que cayera al piso. Pero a quien Renji estaba hablando era nada más y nada menos que a Ishida. Y el quincey no era estúpido.

-¡No te hagas problemas, basta de tantos nervios! ¿No ves que está salvado y está bien? Cuando yo supe que usted se iría a ese pueblo maldito, yo pensé "¡Pobre hombre!" mejor vayamos pronto a rescatarlo…. O también él se convertirá en una victima más… -alzó una ceja, de manera que demostraba su disconformidad. La esposa le miró con odio –yo debo confesarle, son habladurías. Para mi no existen ni vampiros, ni hombres lobos: son historias que inventa la gente y que luego cree

un Jonathan muy diferente se acercó a Renji, para tomarle de la camisa que este último llevaba, levantándolo unos metros del piso. Eso asombró a todo el público tanto a la chica que hacía de la esposa del posadero. Se suponía que Ishida era muy delgado al lado de un "levantador de pesas" como Renji

-Algo me ha pasado y ese algo cierto que fue… dígame usted entonces, ¿Por qué me desmayé? Si no fue así, cuéntame, explíqueme, dígame ¿Qué es lo que sucedió allí? Eso no fue un sueño, ni fue una aparición. Yo estuve en sus brazos, no fue una alucinación: esto fue verdad, fue real, lo sentó, junto a mi, no dude que fue así

-Yo le sugiero que por favor tenga usted un poco mas de calma y paciencia, el viaje y el cansancio lo agotaron. ¡En su tierra, seguro que no creen en estas cosas! Los ingleses son gente coherente, también séalo usted.

De pronto se escucharon toques, como si alguien tocara un par de veces la puerta de la posada. Una persona entró, sonriendo, era Yachiru, maquillada como si estuviera muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que no entres a mi posada? No es lugar para locos ni borrachos…. ¡Fuera! –golpeó con un bollo sorpresivo de papel

-¡Ay!

-¡Déjale mujer! –Dijo Renji, protegiendo a Yachiru -¿Qué quieres, Shalona?

-¿SE encuentra el señor Jonathan Harker? –preguntó con una voz diferente a la que comúnmente tenía

-Soy yo –dijo Ishida, haciendo como que no daba importancia a los dedos pueblerinos que le acusaban apuntándole en el pecho

-Ah! Esto es para usted. ¡De parte del Conde Drácula! –la voz de la niña se puso más tensa cuando pronunció "Drácula", haciendo que la posadera gimiera

Una voz se escuchó, como si fuera que el verdadero Drácula se encontraba allí, leyéndoles la carta

"_Mi querido amigo: bienvenido a los Cárpatos. Lo estoy esperando ansiosamente. Duerma bien,_

_esta noche. Mañana a las tres saldrá la diligencia para Bucovina; ya tiene un lugar reservado. En el_

_desfiladero de Borgo mi carruaje lo estará esperando y lo traerá a mi casa. Espero que su viaje desde_

_Londres haya transcurrido sin tropiezos, y que disfrute de su estancia en mi bello país._

_Su amigo,_

_DRÁCULA"_

_-_Ahora vete, ya cumpliste con tu diabólica misión ¡Fuera! –gritó la posadera, casi golpeando a la pelirosada. La niña gritó, antes de irse de escena. La posadera, preocupadamente se acercó a Jonathan y lo abrazó con miedo -¿Es necesario que deba ir, señor Harker? Quiero decir, ¿No lo puede evitar, sabe acaso qué peligro le está esperando si decide ir allá? –Jonathan, obviamente traumatizado con semejante demostración de cariño, se separó con una porte inglesa característica

-Lo siento, es mi deber, debo ir allí –miró un punto fijo, donde se encontraba el público –para eso viajé de Inglaterra hasta aquí, mi trabajo es así, lo tengo que hacer

-Yo le suplico, más le ruego, que no vaya usted allí, píenselo de nuevo y si decide hacerlo… seguramente se arrepentirá –interrumpió la posadera, tomándole de las manos, poniéndolas en su pecho. Una muestra para que el inglés se diera cuenta de que realmente no estaba de bromas.

-Yo le agradezco, señora, más nada detendrá mi camino ahora, mi empresa me ha ordenado cumplir un recado y lo haré –volvió a desasirse. La posadera iba a decir algo, pero Renji entró en escena. En cuanto al pueblo, éste se encontraba mirando la escena de un lado a otro, como si un partido de tenis se tratase.

-No le haga mucho caso, mi esposa ve visiones por doquier, es ella un tanto supersticiosa y las cosas las exagera un poco –dijo esto, en con sorna. La esposa lo golpeó

-¡Cállate! –le golpeó en el hombro con fuerza. Pero en realidad, solo se hizo daño ella - En Transilvania hay seres que no mueren aunque estén muertos, que viven de los vivos y uno de ellos está en ese lugar… -iba a decirle algo más, pero otra vez le interceptaron. Esta vez no fue su esposo, sino Jonathan

-Gracias por sus consejos, son muy interesantes en verdad, mas lo siento. No puedo volver ahora, pues a ese castillo debo ir

-Entonces, use este crucifijo y jamás se lo quite; pues a usted él le protegerá. ¡Esta cruz le cuidará! –quedó un gesto cómico. Tenía el pie derecho levantado al aire, tratando de darle el crucifijo, sonriendo como cuando Orihime contaba el nuevo menú asqueroso que llevaba a la escuela y trataba que Tatsuki comiera algo de éste.

-¡Deja al pobre hombre que descanse un poco! Le espera un día duro, en verdad –dijo el posadero, haciendo que la esposa le hiciera un gesto grosero con la mano.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron, y de pronto el escenario fue cambiado. Ahora Minna (Rukia) estaba mirando una carta, delante de su espejo. pero estaba triste

-¿Estás bien, pequeña mía? –preguntó Messy (Tatsuki), tocándole con cariño el hombro de la shinigami

-Con noticias de él, mejor

-Con tu amiga y su compañía te distraerás. Verás que el tiempo correrá veloz… ya sé que lo que te preocupa es no tener aquí a tu amor.

-El es para mi la vida… -se levantó, dando pasitos infantiles por el escenario –y la suya sé que soy. –Se dio la media vuelta –ve a dormir, Messy. También yo lo haré

Luego de apagarse las luces de noche, señal de que la señorita Minna estaba durmiendo, de pronto se escucharon risas algo extrañas y gemidos.

¿De placer?

-¡Lucy! –gritó Mina, tratando de acaparar su atención. La chica pelinaranja había entrado a la habitación de su amiga, con un fino camisón

-¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó la aludida, con el rostro en blanco. Era como si no recordara el extraño comportamiento.

-Yo no lo sé

-Te das cuenta algo…. Me pasa… ¡Como mi madre terminaré!

-¡Lucy! No será así. Tu vida empieza ahora con Arturo, no te preocupes duérmete bien. Mañana iremos de compras y verás que todo estará bien

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron otra vez, dejando todo en penumbras. Cuando volvieron a prenderse, estaban los transilvanos otra vez. El posadero (Renji) estaba con Jonathan, colocándole la chaqueta inglesa, mientras le hablaba animadamente

-Señor, señor, es hora de marchar. ¡El viaje es largo! Y antes de que se haga de noche, ¡Al castillo de Drácula deberá llegar! ¡Vamos señor Harker! –gritó, empujándolo.

Por otra parte, la posadera miró al cochero que había llevado la vez anterior a Jonathan severamente

-Oye Rolando. Escucha bien. ¡Hasta el Paso del Borgo al inglés tú llevarás! Que sea rápido el viaje. ¡Solo hasta el paso del Borgo y nada más!

El posadero interrumpió a su esposa y Jonathan, con un grito de alegría

-Hey! El inglés ya listo esta

-Una vez más le suplico, quédese aquí! –gritó la posadera, postrándose ante el joven Ishida. Él solo le miró con pena, mientras le abrazaba dulcemente

-Una vez más le suplico, me debo ir

-No se olvide el crucifijo –dijo la chica, levantándose de pronto

-Nunca más me lo quitaré

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron, para que de pronto se mostrara que otra vez estaban en Inglaterra. Mina iba de un lado para otro, hasta que encontró a Tatsuki.

-Messy! ¿Has visto a Lucy?, quedamos en salir de compras

-Hace un rato que se fue, al cementerio, creo yo

-Buenas tardes.

-Oh! Señor Seward, es un honor que aparezca en estos momentos….

-¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Lucy? –preguntó Seward (médico, ex –pretendiente de Lucy)

-Está en el cementerio –contestó Messy de pronto, sonriendo con dulzura al doctor. Mina solo gimió de pavor

-¡No debiste haberlo hecho!

¿-Por qué? –preguntaron Seward y Messy, mirando a la chica significativamente

-Algo anda mal con ella… temo por Lucy, ¡Algo tenemos que hacer!

-Lo mejor es llamar al Doctor Van Hellsing. En unos días estará aquí. Es mi antiguo profesor de medicina y yo su más ferviente seguidor ¡ES un favor y no se negará! –dijo Seward con seriedad, mirando tanto a Mina como a Messy preocupados los tres.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron, para que la posadera se encontrara caminando de un lugar a otro, preocupadísima

-¡Le advertí! ¡Le advertí que no fuera a ese lugar! –gritó ella, casi en llanto

-Nada le va a ocurrir. ¡Bien Rolando sabe los caminos por aquí! –dijo en modo de respuesta brusca, su esposo

-¡Son hombres lobos los que viven por aquí!

-Son hombres igual que ustedes –dijo el hombre, con aires de sabiondo (¿Raro en Renji?)

-¡¡No!! –gritaron los pueblerinos transilvanos

-Un poco raros, eso si –dijo el posadero, un poco arrepentido de su inútil acotación

-Al cochero le ordené que su vuelta fuera rauda. ¡Sin embargo noche es, y no ha vuelto a la posada! ¡¡Nooo!! –volvió a preocupar, llorando en el pecho de su marido. Este le abrazó con cariño y como si de verdad estuviera preocupado, aunque fuera escéptico a todas las leyendas

Repentinamente, Rolando apareció en uno de los costados del escenario. Estaba demacrado, parecía que se rompería en mil pedazos…

-¡¡Rolando!! –gritaron los pueblerinos, buscándole una silla. Cuando le sentaron, el hombre comenzó su relato

-Antes que dieran las seis, al viajero inglés al paso llevé. Y allí estaba ¡Como un lobo! Esperándonos… El conde… Drácula. Pero… no lo sé. Era un hombre un tanto extraño, que me dijo "Llegó usted muy temprano hoy, mi amigo.", a lo que yo respondí "El señor inglés tenía prisa"… Entonces el extraño volvió a hablar: "Supongo entonces que por eso usted deseaba que él siguiera hasta Bucovina. No puede engañarme, mi amigo. Sé demasiado, y mis caballos son veloces." Y al hablar sonrió, y cuando la luz de la lámpara cayó sobre su fina y dura boca, con labios muy rojos, sus agudos dientes le brillaron blancos como el marfil. Uno de los compañeros del carruaje, le susurró a otro aquella frase de la _"Leonora" _de Burger: _"Denn die Todten reiten schnell"_ (Pues los muertos viajan velozmente)… El extraño conductor escuchó evidentemente las palabras, pues alzó la mirada con una centelleante sonrisa. El pasajero escondió el rostro al mismo tiempo que hizo la señal con los dos dedos y se persignó. "Dadme el equipaje del señor "me dijo el extraño cochero. El señor Harker, gentilmente dijo "Adiós" –su gesto cambió para abrazarse a sí mismo, sin dejar de temblar del miedo –y como si fuera un rayo, el carruaje allí partió. Hacia el castillo maldito…. ¡Por los cielos, más por Dios! El carruaje iba volando… ¡Sin caballos….Lo vi yo!

Los transilvanos comenzaron gritar de miedo, a medida que las luces se iban apagando paulatinamente. Los actores se desplazaron de apoco, de manera que no se viera la falta de personas en el escenario.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

La escenografía cambió radicalmente, pareciéndose más a un castillo; a medida que se prendían las luces.

-¡Bienvenido, Señor Jonathan Harker! ¡Entre con libertad y por su propia voluntad!–se escuchó que dijo nada más y nada menos que Drácula. Pero aún su presencia no se encontraba

Solo estaba en el medio del escenario, el aludido al saludo, mirando de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar a su anfitrión.

Una sombra se proyectó desde la derecha, sobre las escaleras, como si fuera dos veces mas grande que Jonathan. Pero la persona, Ichigo o Drácula, se encontró silenciosamente atrás del otro hombre. Jonathan simplemente se dio vuelta, al sentir un escalofrío que lo expresó muy bien.

-¡Conde Drácula! –gritó Jonathan, asustado. Casi cayeron los pocos equipajes que llevaba y se asustó, mirando la sombra que había desaparecido

-Bien venido a mí casa. Venga libremente, váyase a salvo, y deje algo de la alegría que trae consigo. Disculpe usted la falta de sirvientes. Pero aquí están ellas… ¡Mis doncellas! –dijo alegremente, mostrando a unas mujeres vestidas seductoramente, una de ellas era Yachiru. -Necesitará, después de su viaje, refrescarse un poco y arreglar sus cosas. Espero que encuentre todo lo que desee. Cuando termine venga al otro cuarto, donde encontrará su cena preparada. ¿Quiere usted tomar algo?

-Lo que usted tome…

-Le ruego que se siente y cene como mejor le plazca. Espero que usted me excuse por no acompañarlo; pero es que yo ya comí, y generalmente no ceno. Además… yo no tomo, mientras trabajo! –Drácula rió con una risa carente de felicidad, pero aún así, hechizante.

-¿Trabajo? –preguntó Jonathan, sin comprender.

-¡Disculpe usted nuevamente! Es el humor. Después de todo, yo también parezco inglés. –rió, con un ademán imitador. Lo consiguió muy bien, haciendo que Jonathan se apartara, un poco asustado – ah! Inglaterra… ya no puedo esperar a llegar allí. ¡Por eso estoy tan alegre de que se encuentre usted aquí! –sonrió, dándole unas palmadas a Jonathan. –Qué buena empresa y qué intuitivos han de ser. Comprarnos una casa para un transilvano ¡Y por poder! –hizo un gesto, como si estuviera alegre de una victoria totalmente desconocida

-No fue fácil

-No me imagino

-Pero me aseguraré de que le encantaran… ¡Más la de…!

-Carfax! –gritó Drácula, riéndose con pompa

-¡Carfax! –repitieron aniñadamente las mujeres del castillo, a coro, riéndose con su amo

– ¡Se encuentra en la ciudad de Whitby! –prosiguió Ichigo

-Así es… pero aún no comprendo algo…

-¿Qué cosa es? –preguntó repentinamente, asustando a las mujeres que les observaban. Ellas se dispersaron a diferentes lugares del escenario y luego se fueron acercando a los dos hombres, despacio y curiosas.

-Que aceptase usted… comprar una abadía… -contestó Jonathan, asustadísimo.

Los lobos de pronto se escucharon en la lejanía, asustando al inglés

-¡Oh! ¡Escucha a los lobos, seres nocturnos…su música, son un coro! –dijo Ichigo con un gesto algo raro. Toco uno de los hombros de Jonathan, riéndose. –Son una orquesta que me inunda, ¿No cree usted?

-Pues no lo sé…

-¡Debería saberlo… más es tarde! –consultó con su reloj de bolsillo

-¿¡Como tarde!? Ya va a amanecer…

-¡Justamente, más no importa! Lo que importa aquí es usted –sonrió, mientras flirteaba con una de las mujeres del castillo. La aludida rió simpáticamente, pero sin quitarle los ojos a Jonathan -¿Trajo usted las escrituras? ¿Los papeles? Es la primera vez que saldré del castillo ¡Y estoy tan ansioso! –la voz era lo único que demostraba las ansias del conde. Por fuera, se demostraba un ser frío y calculador. Sonreía con gestos extraños, como si se lo forzara.

-¡Nada menos que Inglaterra! ¿Por qué?

-Nos imagino por sus calles, nos imagino un Lord… ¡Inglés! –gritó haciendo un gesto de los ingleses, mientras caminaba dando vueltas con vanidad –con la niebla entre nuestros pies… ¡Y perdernos entre la gente, entre su pueblo… y después! –dejo inconclusa la frase, riéndose otra vez

-¿Después que? –preguntó Jonathan, buscando los papeles en sus maletas, sin prestarle atención a las mujeres que se le acercaban de a poco, relamiéndose. Pero un gesto alevoso de Drácula hizo que ellas se apartaran, asustadas. Jonathan no lo notó. Estaba vendándose la mano con sangre

-De su Majestad Británica… un buen súbdito nosotros seremos

-Aquí están las escrituras se las mostraré –dijo el joven, caminando hacia el conde, sonriente

-¡Vaya Harker! ¡¡Ahhh!! –gritó el Conde, tratando de morderlo al ver que Jonathan tenía sangre en su camisa. Al igual se detiene al ver el crucifijo que éste tiene en su pecho. Le arrojó al piso, mientras se recuperaba. Las mujeres estaban al lado de Jonathan, llorando -¿Le asustamos?

-¿Usted… qué cree? –pregunto Jonathan, tratando de levantarse

-Es que aquí en Transilvania… la gente es así –dijo Drácula, acomodándose el cabello y la ropa desarreglada. –impulsiva. ¡Lo que pasa es que de pronto pensamos que un insecto iba a picarle…! -Ichigo miró al público, como si buscara ayuda –y en su ayuda me lancé. ¡Déjenos ver! –Gritó, quitándole los papeles –¡Qué interesante esto es! ¡Carfax! –Mostró al publico los papeles -¿Y esto qué es? –dijo agachándose para recoger una de las cosas que se cayeron al suelo. Drácula tomó la foto de alguien… de un antiguo amor… de Mina. Su rostro cambió de la alegría al aturdimiento. Jonathan no se dio cuenta, pero Drácula escondió la foto en su pecho, entre sus ropas. Respiraba entrecortado.

-Ah! Es Mina Murray… mi prometida –dijo Jonathan, observando a Drácula.

-Mina… ¿Mina Murray es mi amada…? –mutis de Jonathan. - La dulce flor que perdí por culpa de mi negligencia. –la luz seguidora no perdía de vista a Drácula, quien seguía dolorido por lo que había visto –hace cinco siglos que la he perdido. ¡Fui yo! Quien un día la quebró! ¡Quien su alma condenó! No pude contener esa pasión de querer poseer también su ser y no tuve compasión. ¡Así yo marchité a la que amé!... ¿Quién eres, de dónde es que tú eres? ¿Qué magia te ha creado? ¡Por fin te he encontrado! ¡Es claro no ves que hemos pasado eternamente amarnos, el tiempo no ha…! ¡Tu y yo! ¿Quién nos puede separar? ¿Quién se atreve a desafiar la fuerza que hay en mí, ahora que estás junto a mí? ¡Por los siglos te tendré! ¡Nada más me ha de detener, te pido, espérame! ¡Ya por fin, solo para mí…! ¡Serás! –cayó derrotado.

Las personas que estaban detrás de drácula, tanto Jonathan como las mujeres, volvieron a la realidad, mirando extrañados, sus alrededores.

-Eh… aquí está la reforma de su casa, señor conde –dijo Jonathan, mostrando a un Drácula diferente los papeles

-¡No deben hacerse reformas! Si están destruidas, mucho mejor. Ahora, si me permite, me marcharé. Debo hacer muchas visitas, los compromisos… ¡Inglaterra! ¡Allí el amo seré! Por la derecha y la primera puerta. Ese será su dormitorio… ah! Y un consejo: tenga usted CUIDADO en cortarse en Transilvania. Es peligroso

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Jonathan, asustado por los cambios de ánimos de Drácula. Éste último se rió

-¡POR LOS INSECTOS, JA, JA, JA! –Drácula se fue de escena, riéndose aún. Dejó solo a Jonathan, y las luces se apagaron.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Otra noche azotaba al solitario Jonathan Harker.

-Conde Drácula! ¿Saben ustedes dónde se encuentra el conde? –las mujeres se apartaron de Jonathan, apiñándose entre si, por el miedo de contestar - ¿Tampoco saben si ha llegado correspondencia para mi? ¡Son tres semanas que llevo en el castillo! ¡Y ni una carta recibi! Necesito ver al conde… ¿Por qué nunca de día se lo ve? ¿Acaso descansa a estas horas? ¡Por favor, contéstenme! –las mujeres desaparecieron del escenario.

De pronto, una sola se atrevió a enfrentar a Jonathan: Yachiru

-Promete que nunca dirás a nadie lo que verás –dijo ella, con una voz dulce –acompáñame –le tomó de la mano, llevándolo hacia otro lugar. Las luces se apagaron, para que se prendieran de un solo golpe, mostrando una cripta.

Jonathan caminó solo, deshaciéndose de la mano de Yachiru. La chica no lo dejó ni un momento, mientras Jonathan miraba las tumbas que le rodeban. Estaban llenas de telarañas y suciedades, como si nadie fuera a limpiarlas por años. Las destapó, una a una. Yachiru comenzaba a inquietarse, ya que miraba de un lado a otro, asustada.

-Vamos, señor Harker, deberíamos marcharnos –dijo suavemente la chica

Jonathan no le hizo caso y siguió mirando las tumbas. De pronto destapo una, la central. Allí había una sola persona, durmiendo, con una sonrisa grotesca en su rostro. Jonathan cayó de espaldas del susto, antes de que Yachiru le tomara en brazos. El inglés se había desmayado.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron otra vez. Al prenderse, solo se mostró un grupo de gitanos y a Drácula, congregados en secreto

-¡El humano ha descubierto el secreto de nuestro señor! ¡Todo por culpa de esa mujer negligente! ¡Sabía que ella le tenía cariño! ¡Tómenla!-gritó Drácula

Los gitanos se abalanzaron hacia Yachiru con estacas y un cuchillo de plata. Lo último que se oyó de ella fue su grito lleno de llantos

-¡Escape, señor Harker, antes de que su familia sea destruida también! –gritó la chica, antes de morir. Jonathan había presenciado la escena, asustado.

-¿Por qué no puedo marcharme ahora mismo? –interrumpió Jonathan, con nervios

-Ya le he dicho, seré yo quién parta. No hay cochero ni carruaje

-Puedo ir a pie, señor Drácula

-Cuánto polvo y que olor a humedad… ¡Ni que hubiera estado usted en la cripta! –sonrió muy cerca de Ishida, espantándolo. -¿Y su equipaje?

-Haré que lo recojan más adelante

-Acompáñeme ahora mismo. ¡No estará usted una sola hora más en mi casa, contra su voluntad! –le dijo, mientras los gitanos se marchaban, llevando los cuerpos de Jonathan y de la amada de Drácula –y es tan triste que su amada de esto no se va a enterar. ¡Descubrió mi secreto y con usted se morirá! –rió con fuerza, haciendo que las personas que lo observaban fuera del escenario se asustaran. Su rostro se había desfigurado y no había rasgo de cordura

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron. Ahora Mina se encontraba con Messy, preocupada.

-¿Tu crees que el profesor Van Hellsing...Pueda ayudar a Lucy? ¡Es un médico para locos! ¡Y Lucy no está loca! –Espetó Mina contra Tatsuki, su cuidadora desde que la chica era pequeña –y falta tan poco para casarse… Dios, ¿Es que para ser felices debemos pasar por todos estos infortunios? Y tu, Messy, dime algo, ¿Por qué han contratado los servicios de un doctor que se ocupa de enfermos mentales…? ¡¿Por qué?! –se arrodilló, llorando

-Lucy está muy rara… algo tendría que pasar. Esas manías de noche, sonámbula –puso los ojos en blanco, mientras ayudaba a Mina a levantarse –claro que esa es una manía familiar. Ya su madre estaba loca –Mina solo hizo un gesto de enojo, dándole la espalda

-¡No sigas! Veremos qué dice el doctor Van Hellsing. –susurró preocupada.

Detrás de las dos personas que discutían, aparecieron los dos doctores: Seward (Chad) y Van Hellsing (Urahara).

-Veremos la salud de la señorita Lucy –dijo muy correctamente Van Hellsing, acercándose a la cama que se encontraba a unos metros del escenario, con un cortinado, dándole privacidad a la chica que descansaba allí.

-Lucy –dijo dulcemente Seward, mientras miraba a la chica que yacía en la cama, adolorida. Tenía la mirada perdida y pronto abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, levantándose de la cama. –Lucy, cariño, él es el profesor Van Hellsing, no te hará daño. Veremos qué es lo que te tiene tan mal, ¿Qué te parece? –sonrió el doctor, mientras aparecía en escena, el prometido de la pelirroja, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Quién es este hombre, Seward? –preguntó Arthur con cordialidad

-Oh, mí lord, verá usted que la señorita Mina ha estado preocupado por la salud de Lucy. –explicó con una sonrisa y haciendo gestos para que se tranquilizara. Ikkaku era intimidante si se llegaba a enfadar. –ha estado sonámbula, habla sola, termina perdiéndose por los alrededores.

-¿Quieren que pueda ayudar en algo, señores?

-Quincey! Gracias por tu ayuda y sí puedes hacer algo. Deberíamos comenzar a turnarnos y cuidar a la señorita Lucy. La noches son largas y el enemigo ya nos esta esperando –dijo Van Hellsing, muy ocupado. Se encargaba de verificar los síntomas de la dulce Lucy Westenra.

—La joven señorita está mal, muy mal. Quiere sangre, y sangre debe dársele, o muere. Mi amigo John y yo hemos consultado; y estamos a punto de realizar lo que llamamos una transfusión de sangre: pasar la sangre de las venas llenas de uno a las venas vacías de otro que la está pidiendo. John iba a dar su sangre, ya que él es más joven y más fuerte que yo (y aquí Arthur tomó la mano de Seward y se la apretó fuertemente en silencio), pero ahora usted está aquí; usted es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, viejo o joven, que nos gastamos mucho en el mundo del pensamiento. ¡Nuestros nervios no están tan tranquilos ni nuestra sangre es tan rica como la suya!

—Si usted supiera qué felizmente moriría yo por ella, entonces entendería...

Se detuvo, con una especie de asfixia en la voz.

—¡Bien, muchacho! —dijo van Hellsing—. En un futuro no muy lejano estará contento de haber hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a quien ama. Ahora venga y guarde silencio. Antes de que lo hagamos la besará una vez, pero luego debe usted irse: y debe irse a una señal mía. No diga ni palabra de esto a la señora Mina; ¡usted ya sabe cuál es su estado! No debe tener ninguna impresión; cualquier contrariedad la mataría. ¡Venga!

Las luces se apagaron. Y el telón se cerró bruscamente. El primer acto había concluido.

**GOMEN NASAI1 pero la obra se dividirá bien como lo dije, en dos actos. Se ha vuelto demasiado larga, pero debía mostrar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para el contento de todos, hay un dejo de IchixRuki y en el segundo acto (que a continuación publicaré)… bueno… es 100 IchixRuki. Muy romántico y algo pasado de tono, a pesar de que están en un escenario con miles de personas mirándoles. **

**Sin adelantar demasiado, solo quiero saludar a aquellos que leen este capi tan largo y que no se aburrieron, jeje. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes. **

**Wait!!: O.O**

**Ichigo-**Tu y yoooo! ¿Quién nos puede separar? ¿Quién se atreve a desafiar, la fuerza que hay en mí, ahora que estás junto a mí? Por los siglos te tendré, nadie me ha de detener… ¡Te pido esperadme! ¡Que voy a ti y junto a ti y por fin para mí serás! **– abraza a Rukia, con fuerza**

**Rukia**-¡No soy de nadie, grandísimo hipócrita! ¡Ve a estudiar lingüística que tus notas han bajado en esa materia! **–grita Rukia, golpeándole con el puño**

**Ichigo-**Es que me gusta mucho esa canción **–dijo Ichigo, derrotado**

**Rukia, dejando de ser tan violenta**- ¿Has oído de los Shamanes? ¿Qué son?

**Escritora, enfadada (¬¬)-**eh… este es mi espacio, no el de ustedes para que conversen como Pedro por su casa! ¡Váyanse a cazar Hollows y no molesten!

**Ichigo, deprimido**-Sayounara. Solo queríamos saludar a nuestros lectores. ¡Las mujeres de hoy en día son tan violentas! **–se lamenta **

**Rukia-**¡Aún no has conocido la mitad de mi violencia, naranjita!

**Sniff… se marcharon. ¡Qué bueno! A lo lejos se escuchan los gritos posiblemente de Toushiro, regañándolos por llegar tarde y porque no me avisaron de…. O.O ¿Fiesta en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Me invitaron? Bueno, si es así, debo marcharme. ¡No puedo ir así nomás! Jeje.**

**¡Saludos! RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


	10. Chapter 7 parte 3Drácula: acto2

Es difícil creerlo, pero este es el segundo Acto

**Ichigo no transilvania**

Serie de 7 capítulos

_**Capítulo 7parte 4/4: Mou sukoshi**_

**Finalmente, después de tantos contratiempos y otras cositas más aquí les traigo el segundo Acto.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, espero que sepan disculpar lo mediocre que soy como escritora… no sé cumplir y no voy a dar excusas…**

**Volviendo al segundo acto, el cual me gustó mucho escribir, quiero decir que aquí no se pierdan de NADA. Estará intenso… al menos para mi (XD)****. ¡Y sí, ahora comenzaré con los agradecimientos personales! **

_**Tomoeshinigami**_ (gracias por estar siempre pendiente, por dedicarme una imagencita de tu fotolog… realmente gracias por todo. Espero que este final te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado como yo. Jeje. Besos, Tkm!), _**LorenLoup:**_ (sigo sin poder ver tu imagen, ¿Y si me la pasas por correo electrónico? Jeje gracias por todo el apoyo, por inspirarte en este fic… simplemente estoy muy emocionada que me hayas seguido así. Como todas las chicas que lo han hecho… Ah! Kami que ya me pongo a llorar. Beso y que andes bien), _**Moongirlanime:**_ (tal como has dicho en tus rewiews hasta ahora, espero que realmente te haya sido súper emocionante… mientras lo escribo, escucho la canción de drácula el musical: ¿Tú y yo, quien nos puede separar? TT hacerla en carne propia, también fue algo muy emocionante para mi, espero haber transmitido no solo la experiencia en esta historia, sino la pasión de un amor sin barreras por dos Jajaja ¡Beso! Gracias por todo!), _**Ska-punk**_: (espero ya haberte quitado esa pequeña picazón con cada uno de mis capítulos, Jeje, ver que me has seguido me dio ganas de concluir el fic… y eso que me costó MUCHO, porque ahora tengo el cerebro quemado… ¿No ves? ¡Ya hay humo! Jajaja), _**Rukia-kurosaki-chan: **_(¡Mi querida amiga! Ayy gracias realmente por haberme seguido todo este tiempo y la verdad que ha sido difícil aguantarme con los arranques que he tenido de contratiempos, de que no me gustaba como estaba quedando, de pensar "ma si, se van todos a freír churros, el raiting y lo demás" etc. y por soportarme en el MSN cada vez que te hablaba de las comedias musicales /ahora estoy haciendo Robin Hood/ simplemente Gracias), _**akitha**__**: **_(¿Ahora sabes lo que Ichigo hizo con Rukia, cuando le pidió cierta cosa a él? Ajaja espero que te haya gustado todo lo que ha ocurrido en este fic más largo que esperanza de pobre. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Besos!), _**Ferchii**_: (mí querida Ferchii TT terminé Ichigo no transilvania… ahora tengo un fic menos para terminar, Jeje. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional, por las charlas mediante MSN, por toda la amistad que tenemos desde hace un año y un poquito más. Y si, te dedico este fic porque claro que no solo la pasión por el manga y el animé nos une. Sino las conversaciones, los apoyos morales mutuos, los ánimos… todo hace que te considere una muy buena amiga. ¡Gracias, te quiero mucho, y nos veremos alguna vez por el MSN! Jeje beso!), _**Dragon-flyone…:**_(una de las mejores que hacen fanfictions, me sigue todo el tiempo. No tengo palabras para ello /ya me quedé sin palabras desde hace mucho, jejeje, cuando me dejaste tantos rewiews/ espero que haya saciado tu sed IchixRuki… ya se vendrán más y más llenos de ciertas cositas que a nosotras nos gustan, Lemon (8). Un beso, gracias infinitas, besos, nos vemos y seguiré leyendo tus fics que son uno más bueno que el otro.), _**Maya: **_(Jeje, gracias por haber leído mi historia, por haberte gustado la historia, por todo. Nos vemos, espero verte más aquí y anímate a escribir! Besos), _**Suffere o sunako-chan**_(¡Mi querida amiga! Gracias por pasarte todas las veces que posteé algo, gracias por dedicarme una historia de tu fotolog. Gracias por todo. Tkm! Byes besos), _**Laura:**_ (Jajaja bueno, ya tienes la historia completa para leerla cuantas veces quieras, Jajaja. Un beso, tkm y gracias por decir que la historia está grandiosa…), _**Nakontany**_: (lo de la idea, no tiene precio, no puedo dejar de decirte gracias. ¡Es mas, sirvió de enganche para la escena de la confesión de Ichigo .! espero que haya sido de tu agrado esa parte, porque a mi me encantó Jajaja nos vemos. Besos ARIGATO!!)!, _**Sweet Liss:**_ (mi querida amiga fana de vampiros, jejeje yo tmb soy fana de vampiros, los amo, son lo más… pero me dan más los fantasmas. Creo que es Ichigo el que encabeza mi lista de héroes… luego iría Zero, de Vampire Knight y dps Emmett Cullen de Twilight… por ahí va la lista, Jajaja gracias por serme fiel todo este tiempo, por aceptar leer esta MALA creación. Gracias por todo), _**Mandysky: **_(¿Al final, Ichigo le enseñó a Rukia a besar o no? Jejeje gracias por los rewiews y gracias por seguirme. Espero verte pronto, nos vemos! Besos), _**Tania14: **_(tengo que agradecerte varias cosas: por pasar por los fics, por dejar rewiew y por pasarme las imágenes tan bonitas del IchixRuki, 3ra peli ¿Se hará nuestro sueño realidad? ¿Ichigo la besará? ¿Al menos la abrazará? ¿La dejará de mirar tiernamente a la distancia? Kami-sama, dame fuerzas para no ir y amenazar a muerte a T. K si no hace algo de ello… Jajaja nos vemos, un beso y gracias, gracias, gracias), _**milly3000med**_ (-…. Vuelvo - ¿No sabes lo mucho que me gustan tus fics? Sé que de apoco dejo rewiews, es que no tengo banda ancha de Internet, más bien a Manuelita se fue a Pehuajó (una tortuga que fue el grito de la moda cuando yo era peque), Jeje, así que de a poco dejo rewiews… gracias por seguirme, realmente no puedo creer tener tanta suerte -. Beso, gracias, nos vemos), _**Roo**_: (Roo! Mi compañera de clases! ¿Como estás? (hace mucho que no nos vemos) espero que te haya gustado el final. Gracias por soportarme todo el tiempo, espero verte desde el martes que viene, espero que te haya ido bien en el parcial de Latín, etc., etc.… GRACIAS POR TODO TT), _**Beatifull Madness:**_ (que una de mis ídolas me firme… - I'm in heaven 4 this! Haha. Gracias por las charlas, por escribir tan buenos fics, por haberme seguido, por haberte copado con lo que estuvo pasando en cada capítulo y siento el beso IchixHime, pero debía pasar, porque en la versión que estuve jugando, bueno, pasa eso, jejeje y más cosas, lo hice leve… no quería que me colgaran por pecadora ni bruja (más de lo que soy), _**Eva Vidal:**_(ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! No puedo explicarlo, simplemente no puedo ¿Tú? Dejándome rewiew? ¿Qué te gusten mis historias? Es mucho para mi, demasiado, me colma de una felicidad que es I-NEX-CA-BLE… gracias por el aguante, el soporte, por coparte, por todos los sinónimos de acompañamientos que existan. Simplemente ¡GRACIAS! ¡PUSE LA FRASE QUE ME COLOCASTE EN EL REWIEW, NO PUEDES QUEJARTE! JJEJ BESO), _**Sato Miki: **_(jejeje, mi querida amiga que inició la revolución KonxPyon, haciendo que entrara en mi cabecita para ponerlos en el fic tmb. Eres una inspiración personal. Tkm! Nos vemos, besos), _**Rocio: **_(Arigato por haberte gustando mi fic y por haberlo catalogado como uno de los que más te gustaban. Sin palabras por ello… Jeje gracias por los rewiews. Nos estaremos viendo, besos), _**Shinigaby14**_: (ya la besó, ya pasaron un montón de cosas… ¿Te gustó? Dime qué te pareció. Besos… tkm! Gracias por el seguimiento), _**x-Rukia-ksco-x**_: (… Etto… se ha propasado… pero porque la ama, Jajaja además quería que no fuera tan tímido. Se dice que una vez que pruebas los besos, se vuelven adicción… y no solo doy fe en eso, sino que quería demostrar un poco de evolución en el trato tan arcaico que tienen uno con el otro. Gracias por dejar rewiew. ¡Un beso! Bye), _**Carolina**_: (quise corregir esa partecita donde el Word me puso Hinamori en vez de Hisana pero no me dejó TT… te debo esa… duh espero q te haya gustado. Nos vemos, un beso)

_**hao-yandrak**_; (Byakuya no ha aparecido en muchas partes, sino en las esenciales para que Ichigo se diera cuenta lo que siente por Rukia y viceversa. Espero que no te haya traumado cierto beso que se dieron, Jajaja .un beso. Nos vemos! Arigato), _**mirleys**_: (la respuesta de porqué Hinamori y no Hisana está debajo de tu dedicación. Gracias por pasarte y espero que te haya gustado el final. Un beso), _**LadySc –Maaya**_ (Me he fijado bien si es que había incongruencias. Lo que pasa es lo siguiente: Karin y Yuzu estaban durmiendo esa noche y no lo he aclarado, pero eran las 3 de la madrugada. Que Rukia apareciera a esa hora en la habitación de las chicas, después de que TODOS tenían idea de que estaba en la de Ichigo, da para pensar cualquier cosa. Además, sería un poco raro que Ichigo apareciera en la habitación de las chicas, con Rukia en brazos… jejeje. Karin es más mal pensada que su propio padre y eso es MUCHO decir. Y lo de Hinamori… Duh, otra persona más que debe enterarse que tengo pensado incendiar mi ordenador si sigue poniéndome Hinamori en vez de Hisana. Le he pifiado en esa, pero no fue un error personal. Sigo el manga y el animé hasta donde el dinero me alcanza, pero mi ordenador no piensa en su pobre dueña TT. gracias por pasarte!  Nos vemos pronto), _**Sae-Uchiha o Cagalli-Yula-Zala**_ (Para saciar tus ansias de KonxPyon, te cuento que ya tengo un mini fic hecho de ellos. Lo tengo que pasar al ordenador, porque está escrito a mano (vivo escribiendo en todos lados y laptop por estas casualidades, no tengo TT, mundo cruel) gracias por pasarte y dejar rewiew. Nos vemos, ¡Un beso!)

_**lunick**_: (MI HERMANITAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (Ya vale, me parezco a Isshin K). Bueno, ya que mencionaste sobre algunos besitos, acá hay más por si no te habías saciado Jajaja Te quiero mucho, nos vemos por MSN, AGUANTE EL ICHIXRUKI! SE SIENTE HASTA EN ARGENTINA (??)), _**lucychaparra **_: ya no hay que esperar mas ya todo ha terminado… tal vez para bien o para mal, ha terminado, ¿No? ¡Jeje beso! ¡Gracias por todo!), _**Pau**_: (bueno, al menos pon otro rewiew fantasma otra vez, please… - jejeje espero que te haya gustado el final, porque a mi si y mucho), _**Marcia**_ (¿Tus ansias del IchixRuki fueron saciadas? ¿Un poco? ¿Mucho? Dime qué te ha parecido en otro rewiew… me encantaría saber qué piensas de esto. Besos, gracias por el rewiew. No tiene precio), _**Mond**_: (Jeje estoy pensando poner un apartado de algunas escenas cortadas, pero no es seguro. Espero que las explicaciones hayan sido de tu agrado y gracias por el rewiew. Un beso, nos vemos), _**sai666**_ (Jeje ya no me deberás esperar más. Jajaja, capi terminado, fic terminado. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por dejar Rewiew. Besos)

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

El intervalo de cinco minutos había pasado al olvido. No habían podido hacer mucho y ahora Rukia estaba preparándose no solo para comenzar a salir al escenario, sino que se arreglaba para quedar presentablemente.

La escenografía era simple. Mina estaba leyendo su propio diario íntimo en silencio, mientras a su lado estaba la máquina de escribir. La señorita Mina solo estaba cruzada de piernas, sentada en el taburete. Llevaba un vestido negro. De pronto comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-26 de Julio: Estoy triste por Lucy y por Jonathan. No había tenido noticias de Jonathan durante algún tiempo, y estaba muy preocupada; Lucy, últimamente ha vuelto a caer en su antigua costumbre de caminar dormida. He decidido que debo cerrar con llave la puerta de nuestro cuarto todas las noches. - ella sonrió, cambiando su semblante por un momento; hizo una pausa, antes de seguir con su lectura - _27 de julio. _Ninguna noticia de Jonathan. Lucy camina más que nunca, ha perdido el semblante anémico que tenía. -suspiró suavemente para seguir con su monólogo -_3 de agosto. _Ha pasado otra semana y no he tenido noticias de Jonathan. La última semana Lucy ya no ha caminado tanto en sueños, pero hasta cuando duerme parece estarme observando. –cerró los ojos y miró al público. Aunque lo que debía decir estaba en el papel que leía, Rukia se sabía de memoria lo que tenía que hacer -_6 de agosto. _Otros tres días, y nada de noticias. Esta espera se está volviendo un martirio. Lucy está más excitable que nunca. Hoy es un día gris, y mientras escribo el sol está escondido detrás de unas gruesas nubes. El mar está golpeando con un rugido sobre las poco profundas y arenosas ensenadas, embozado en la neblina marina que llega hasta tierra, sobre el mar hay ráfagas de viento–cuando terminó de decir eso, miro hacia el público y el ruido comenzó a escucharse. Sin dudas, había una tormenta tal que parecía que el mismo diablo se había ensañado con ellos.

-¡Señorita Mina! –gritó Messy (Tatsuki), seguida del doctor Van Helsing (Urahara), Arthur (Ikkaku), Quincey (Kojima-kun) y Seward (Chad) -¡Lucy se ha escapado! –el rostro de Rukia se surcó de la preocupación en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. Tal como cuando Aizen se había llevado a Orihime.

Rukia comenzó a correr por el escenario como loca, dejando detrás a todos los demás. No le importaba nada, Mina solo quería encontrar a Lucy…

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron. La escenografía había cambiado del todo. Ahora Rukia corría por un jardín, en medio de la tormenta, debajo de un techo de la casa. No encontraba a su amiga, así que siguió buscando. Entonces, la encontró. Solo pudo oír algunas de las cosas que decía una persona, un hombre.

-Y ahora, querida mía… tu alma será de mi propiedad, tu inocencia también… eres completamente mía. Mira tu sangre como fluye de tus venas, cómo eres seducida, a pesar de ser una niña muy inocente… mi querida Lucy, tu me perteneces… te daré la vida eterna, y serás la reina de la noche… -el mismo ritual que Ichigo había implementado con la pobre Rukia, antes de que ella misma pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos hacia él; lo ejecutaba con una atolondrada Inoue. Pero Orihime solo podía estar callada, no decía nada… ni siquiera se había caído al piso como Rukia lo hizo. ¡Vaya! ¿Tan tonta Rukia había reaccionado a los flirteos de Ichigo? Si, al parecer si.

-Drácula… sería capaz de seguirte al infierno y más allá… hazme tuya, Drácula. Bésame. –se acercaron a sus labios. Sus labios se tocaron, con la velocidad de un rayo.

-¡Lucy! –gritó Rukia, a medida que Ichigo se inclinaba sobre el cuello de Orihime. En eso, Drácula se dio la media vuelta, semi enfrentando a Mina.

-¡No me veas así! –gritó Ichigo. Mina inmediatamente se desmayó.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron para mostrar que Mina se había despertado en su casa, con Messy a su lado. Ella estaba con un gesto contrariado en el rostro. Mina (Rukia) se llevo las manos a la cabeza, como si no soportara el dolor mismo.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Mina

-Luego de haber salido como salió detrás de la señorita Lucy, Seward, Quincey, Arthur y Van Helsing le siguieron, mi querida Mina. Le encontraron inconsciente y a Lucy en peor estado que antes. Parece que ha perdido más sangre que antes y eso preocupa al doctor. Lucy se marchará a su casa, con el señor Arthur, ya que deberán preparar la boda. En realidad, ha dormido mas de la cuenta, la señorita Lucy, aún inconsciente, se ha marchado a su casa. Le manda saludos y ruega algo muy extraño: que nunca cuente nada de lo que pasó

-Messy, ¿No me dejó nada de nada? ¿Se ha marchado así, sin más?

-Le he dicho que se anduviera con cuidados. La gente rica suele ser muy frívola. Pero dudo que la señorita Lucy haya actuado así por su cuenta. Parecía en trance cuando se marchó hacia su mansión, en Londres. –Tatsuki miraba al público soñadoramente. –en fin, señorita Mina, creo que es hora de que despeje esa hermosa cabecita y se vaya de compras. Le hará bien. Aún no han llegado noticias de Jonathan, más estoy segura de que ya vendrán. –Messy abrazó a la consternada Mina, mientras se levantaba ha hacer las cosas de la casa –vete, vete… no te hagas ideas confusas y raras. Ella te quiere.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Mina caminaba por plena calle, mientras miraba algunas bien logradas vidrieras. Estaba curiosa. La gente abarrotaba las calles, las vestiduras estaban muy bien logradas. Entonces, sin querer, tropezó con alguien alto, que llevaba un sombrero.

-Lo siento, señorita –dijo el hombre, haciendo una leve inclinación, mientras recogía del suelo todo lo que se había esparcido –esto es suyo –Ichigo se las entregó, con una sonrisa. Mina le miró altaneramente, pero no dijo nada –que tenga una buena tarde

-El perdón es mío. Eso es por estar en mis propios pensamientos –dijo Mina, cn una sonrisa amable.

Se dieron las espaldas, compenetrados a seguir su propia vida, pero Drácula se volteó otra vez. Abrió la boca, nadie en la calle se daba cuenta del encuentro casi clandestino en el que estaban. Miró a Mina, y decidió hablar

-A decir verdad, verá señorita, no conozco bien la ciudad. ¿Podría ayudarme a recorrerla?

Mina se dio la media vuelta, mirando a Drácula como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco. Miró con desdén las ropas.

-Perdón, pero si no me equivoco señor, y con el debido respeto, me parece que tiene demasiado dinero como pagar a alguien que lo haga y no sea yo –dijo ella, con tono mordaz. El público se rió con ganas respecto a esa contestación

-Es que... Verá, no puedo ser tan derrochador de los bienes. Todos lo necesitamos alguna vez. Y usted más que nada

-¡¿Cómo se atreve! –dijo Rukia, elevando la voz de indignación. Ichigo se rió, mientras se acercaba a la chica

-Conde Drácula para usted. Soy un príncipe Rumano

-Disculpe, pero no soy una oportunista

-Solo deje que nos disculpemos con usted. Por favor. –dijo el Conde, acercándose cada vez al rostro de Mina. Rukia no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Bien, disculpa aceptada –dijo Mina, sintiendo el corazón por la boca. Ichigo no se daba cuenta, pero a la chica le daba mucha vergüenza tenerlo tan cerca

-Espero que sea feliz con su esposo –dijo Drácula, sonriendo, al ver que ella se daba la media vuelta.

Mina escuchó eso y volvió a enfrentarlo.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –preguntó una Mina sorprendida.

-Digamos que nuestra familia siempre tuvo la peculiaridad de ver otras cosas que las personas comunes no pueden –dijo con complicidad, Drácula

-Enséñeme más –estaba ilusionada

-¿Me permitiría invitarla a un café? –la aludida no dijo nada, solo asintió –Entonces, deberá enseñarme la ciudad como pago

-Acepto.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron, para que el escenario cambiara del todo. Ahora Mina estaba con Drácula en un bar refinadísimo. Se enfrentaban con la mirada, mientras Mina escuchaba con devoción la historia que Drácula le contaba casi en susurros. Ichigo tenía las manos a la altura del rostro, con la barbilla apoyada en el hueco que había entre ellas. Sonrió, antes de comenzar:

-Nuestra historia comienza hace muchos siglos atrás. Cuando mi padre reinaba con mucha gloria las tierras de Transilvania. Él se casó con mi bella madre para tenerme. Como digno hijo de los Tepes, comencé a trabajar para convertirme no solo en príncipe, sino también en un buen militar. Así comenzaron las primeras batallas, para libertar la tierra en la que había crecido, de personas indeseadas… de personas que se habían apartado de Dios. –Mina le miraba con dulzura, ya dejando de tomar su té.

Rukia no tenía la más mínima idea, pero dentro de la taza realmente había té y no solo eso: en el fondo de la misma se hallaba una nota que decía "cambio de planes, el primer beso es ahora". Ichigo dejó de hablar para mirar también a Rukia. La nota estaba escrita por puño y letra de las profesoras. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo disfrazarían una escena que no debía aparecer hasta después de la muerte de…? Ichigo pensó que lo mejor sería seguir con el libreto y de pronto robarle un beso. Solo era un beso, pero le daba tanta vergüenza hacerlo en frente de todos

-Conde Drácula –dijo una Mina tan dulzona como lo era Rukia en frente de los demás, escondiendo así su verdadera personalidad: malhablada, malhumorada, antipática, grosera, golpeadora, roba-cunas, maniática perra retorcida adoradora de conejos pelotudos. Drácula le miró con la complicidad en la mirada. Bueno, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, los sentimientos de rencor por las cosas que le había hecho desde que se conocieron, ya habían sido levemente opacados por el amor de la enana. –Es usted… muy amable al invitarme a esta taza de café –Rukia se levantó de la silla. Ichigo le miró desesperado, dando una faceta algo rara para los demás habitantes del pueblo de Karakura.

-Ya, viejo pesado, cálmate, no creas que tu querido hijo vaya a hacer cosas raras en el escenario –gruñó por otra parte Karin, golpeando a un lloriqueante Isshin. El médico se la había tratado de subir al escenario para abrazar a su hijo por su magnífica actuación. Ahora la pelinegra le había dado un buen golpe en la espalda y una patada que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las de Rukia, en el estómago. Isshin se había quedado en estado de shock.

-Le acompaño, señorita Murray –dijo Drácula, tomando a Mina por el brazo, a medida que se marchaban hacia una de las mamparas del escenario. –Pero antes, debería ser yo quien le agradeciera por anticipado el recorrido perfecto que me dará mañana por la mañana –dijo con un tono sensual, acercándose más de lo preestablecido al rostro de Rukia. La shinigami no pudo evitar ruborizarse. –Muchas gracias, señorita Mina, hasta mañana –sus labios se tocaron con la velocidad de la caída de un meteoro. El contacto fue de fuego para ella, así que no pudo reprimir más sus sentimientos y lo abrazó. Le daba igual que todo el mundo les estuviera viendo. Después de todo el beso había sido leve… y podía ir con la excusa de que Jonathan jamás había sido tan romántico que su conde transilvano. Las manos en la nuca de Ichigo indicaron que se acercara otra vez, con un beso que parecía romper los records, destrozar muchos corazones… y vaciar las billeteras de los apostadores.

Ichigo tomó a Rukia por la cintura, abrazándola, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Kami-sama, este contacto era mil veces peor que el que habían tenido esa noche. Los labios de Rukia parecían quemarle, pero ella solo le besaba como él le había enseñado. Solo que Rukia era una muy buena alumna.

Los dos Shinigamis escucharon silbidos y groserías del público. La mayoría eran hombres, alertando a Mina que Drácula era malo. Eso hizo que ambos sonrieran, disfrazando su desconcierto con el libreto inventando de improviso.

-Creo que es hora de que me pague, señorita. Pero será recorriendo la ciudad…-dijo Drácula, disfrazando su doble intencionalidad del intercambio.

Rukia, ruborizada, sonrió

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron, al igual que los aplausos y el ronquido de Isshin. Muchas personas se le quedaron mirando irritadas y Karin observaba a estas con un gesto de: "lo despiertan y los muelo a palos". Yuzu solo lloraba de alegría por el beso que había visto, soñando que algún día esa relación que su hermano y Rukia-chan tenían, se convirtiera en realidad. El rojo de sus mejillas estaba acentuada tanto como las de Karin: les daba vergüenza ver a dos personas besándose. Y más si se trataba de Ichigo Kurosaki con la bella y tierna Rukia Kuchiki. Karin se preguntó qué pasaría si el "Nii-sama" de Rukia se enterara de la obra de teatro. Estaba segura de que tomaría a las profesoras que habían organizado esto y les habría hecho pasar por una tortura. Sonrió

El escenario había acabado. Ahora ellos estaban en las calles de Whitby, él tomándole de la mano, con un gesto que evidenciaba TODO-

-Pues lo que ve aquí es el puente que nos comunica para que el correo sea más fluido con Londres –decía Rukia, con una sonrisa –y aquí está el barco donde siempre se despiden nuevos barqueros, es todo muy bonito. Oh! ¿Gustaría sentarse en uno de los bancos? –preguntó Rukia, señalando dicha cosa.

-No, gracias, ya es de noche y necesito descansar por hoy –respondió Drácula, sonriendo seductoramente. Rukia volvió a ruborizarse. –Muchas gracias, señorita Mina, buenas noches –se sacó el sombrero para saludarla y luego se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a marchar. –Con su permiso –se reverenció

-¡Conde Drácula! –gritó Mina, al ver que él se marchaba. El aludido giró sobre sus talones, mirándole a la cara, sorprendido – desearía… que nos volviéramos a encontrar… conde ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme todas las tardes a caminar por la plaza, juntos? –preguntó tímidamente, mirando sus guantes que se los había sacado, producto de que estaba nerviosa. Drácula sonrió con dulzura, antes de acercarse a ella, en tres zancadas. Tomó el rostro de Rukia y lo acercó al de él.

-Me encantaría, señorita Mina. Mañana a las cinco nos encontraremos en este lugar, ¿Qué le parece? –ella solo asintió, para que el hombre le eclipsara los labios con los suyos. Fue un beso tierno y suave, ese debería haber sido su primer beso. Pero bueno, no importaba ya. –Mañana nos veremos, señorita –se dio vuelta otra vez sobre sus talones y de pronto volvió cerca de la chica, asustándola. -¿Conoce alguna pensión que sea de confianza?

Rukia sonrió, antes de responder con alegría

-¿Qué le parecería mi casa, señor Conde? –preguntó, haciendo que el público gimiera de asombro y los hombres con más ahínco quisieran arrancarla de los brazos de Drácula como fuera.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-Señorita Mina, querida mía –dijo Tatsuki, luego de que supuestamente Drácula se hubiera hospedado en su casa –está usted mas feliz de lo usual ¿Sucede algo? ¿Obtuvo respuestas de su amado Jonathan?

-No, Messy, solo es que… nada, nada –se dio la media vuelta, antes de decir en voz alta –buenas noches, que descanse bien

-Me pregunto porqué está tan rara –dijo en voz alta, Tatsuki, apenas Rukia se marchó del escenario.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-¡¡Extra, Extra!! ¡¡LOBO EN LOS ALREDEDORES DE WHITBY, NIÑOS DESAPARECIDOS!! –gritó un diariero, mientras la gente caminaba por las calles. Drácula le compró uno, dándole más dinero que cualquiera. El chico quedó muy emocionado, nunca ganaba mas de un chelín por el diario y eso le dijo –pues, acompáñeme –dijo Drácula. Cuando el chico menos lo pudo pensar, Drácula ya se había abalanzado sobre él, bebido toda su sangre.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron, haciendo que la gente se diera cuenta quién era el real autor de los crímenes. En otro lado, cerca de Whitby, Lucy estaba acostada, mientras gemía de dolor. De pronto, entró en escena el Doctor Van Helsing de excelente humor, con un ramo entre sus manos.

—Estas son para usted, señorita Lucy —dijo.

— ¿Para mí? ¡Oh, doctor van Helsing!

—Sí, querida, pero no para que juegue con ellas. Estas son medicinas.

Lucy (Orihime) hizo un mohín de disgusto

—No, pero no es para que se las tome cocidas ni en forma desagradable; no necesita fruncir su encantadora naricita, o tendré que indicarle a mi amigo Arthur los peligros que tendrá que soportar al ver tanta belleza, que él quiere tanto, distorsionarse en esa forma. Ajá, mi bella señorita, eso es: tan bonita nariz esta muy recta otra vez. Esto es medicinal, pero usted no sabe cómo. Yo lo pongo en su ventana hago una bonita guirnalda y la cuelgo alrededor de su cuello, para que usted duerma bien. Sí; estas flores, como las flores de loto, hacen olvidar las penas.–estaba sonriendo aun

Lucy, mientras tanto, examinaba las flores, y luego rió con gracia.

—Profesor, yo creo que usted sólo me está haciendo una broma. Estas flores no son más que ajo común.

Para sorpresa de todos, van Helsing se puso en pie y dijo con toda seriedad, con su mandíbula de acero rígida y sus espesas cejas encontrándose:

— ¡No hay ningún juego en esto! ¡Yo nunca bromeo! Hay un serio propósito en lo que hago, y le prevengo que no me frustre. Cuídese, por amor a usted misma —añadió, pero viendo que la pobre Lucy se había asustado, continuó en un tono más suave—: ¡Oh, señorita, mí querida, no me tema! Yo sólo hago esto por su bien; pero hay mucha virtud para usted en esas flores tan comunes. Vea, yo mismo las coloco en su cuarto. Y hago la guirnalda que usted debe llevar. ¡Pero cuidado! No debe decírselo a los que hacen preguntas indiscretas. Ahora siéntese tranquila un rato. Venga conmigo, amigo John, y me ayudará a cubrir el cuarto con mis ajos

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron, para de pronto mostrar dónde realmente Seward trabajaba: un loquero

Chad estaba parado al lado de una de las celdas, donde el individuo que la habitaba reía enloquecido de felicidad

-Este es Rendfield, uno de mis pacientes que ha vuelto de Transilvania y desde ese momento vive de los insectos y de vidas que él las califica como menores –dijo el doctor Seward (Chad), mirando a Asano

—Un gatito; un pequeño gatito, sedoso y juguetón, para que yo pueda jugar con él, y lo pueda domesticar, ¡y lo pueda alimentar, y alimentar, y alimentar! –Gritaba Keigo (Rendfield) con una sonrisa macabra –mi señor ha llegado, e irá por ustedes, por cada uno de ustedes. ¡Yo sé que alguna vez podré llegar a ser lo que él es! ¡Seré un señor con grandes riquezas y con la vida infinita! ¡Pero para eso, debo matar, debo comer vidas menores, antes de ir hacia los que humanos! –Keigo tenía un chaleco de fuerza, debido que ya había enloquecido propiamente dicho y ahora solo reía

-Pero ya tiene una bonita familia de gorriones –le dijo Seward, siempre tan sepulcral (N/T: no olviden que el que hace de Seward es Chad XD) -¿No querría usted un gato grande, señor Rendfield?

— ¡Oh, sí!, ¡claro que me gustaría un gato grande! Yo solo pedí un gatito temiendo que usted se negara a darme un gato grande. Nadie puede negarme un pequeño –su voz temblaba ante la excitación de poder alimentarse de un animal muchísimo más grande.

-Me temo que será imposible. No creo que esté en mis medidas poder proporcionarle un gato, lo siento, señor Randfield

-¡No! No puede negarme algo así ¡LE HE HECHO UNA PROMESA A MI SEÑOR! ¡NO PUEDE HACERME ALGO ASI! LO SABE, POR FAVOR –se movió con fuerzas, tratando de salir de su prisión. Para eso, varios médicos fueron a darle un poco de calmantes. Las luces se apagaron

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Cuando se prendieron, otra vez, Randfield estaba en su celda, pero echando azúcar y canturreando. Detrás de él había varias plumas de lo que una vez fueron sus pajaritos. Chad entró a la celda, para ver cómo se encontraba su paciente

-¿Y su colonia de pájaros? –preguntó Seward

-Oh! Escaparon –contestó Randfield, haciendo que Seward saliera de su cuarto, para ir a investigar un poco mas. Volvieron a apagarse las luces

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Prendidas ya las luces, solo se encontraban en escena Seward y un ayudante.

El médico le contó a Seward, muy preocupado:

-Mi creencia es, doctor —le dijo—, que se ha comido todos sus pájaros, ¡Y que se los ha comido así crudos, sin más!

Las luces se apagaron otra vez, para que ahora se mostrara la habitación de Lucy Westenra.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Orihime estaba descansando en su cama, mientras reía sin control. De a poco, se fue deshaciéndose de las ristras de ajo y Drácula apareció detrás de ella. Él le tomó de la cintura para inmovilizarla, y Lucy se rió un poco más fuerte, mientras se daba la media vuelta para enfrentar al vampiro

-Mi señor, no sabe cuánto lo he esperado –dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa, abrazándole

-Necesito algo que tú tienes… ¿Me lo entregarías?

Lucy rió con fuerzas otra vez, para que ella de pronto calmara su histeria

-Por supuesto que si. Pero… ¿Qué será, señor conde? –preguntó ella, juguetonamente, mientras acariciaba su rostro

-Muchas cosas… pero primero vamos a algo en especial: tu sangre –se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de la pelinaranja

-Claro… pero… ¡Bésame, por favor! –eso hizo Ichigo, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo tan agraciado de la Hime.

Las luces se apagaron otra vez

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Van Helsing abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lucy, mientras ella yacía en una pose algo exuberante, mostrando sus piernas más de lo debido. Estaba dormida y gemía entre sueños, pero Urahara se paró en seco, mientras gritó:

-Suba la celosía; ¡quiero luz! –una de las sirvientas de Lucy abrieron las ventanas. El doctor Van Helsing luego se inclinó y, con su rostro casi tocando el de Lucy, la examinó cuidadosamente. Quitó las flores y luego retiró el pañuelo de seda de su garganta. Al hacerlo retrocedió, y se pudo escuchar su exclamación **–"¡**_**Mein Gott!…". **_–Silencio… -Se está muriendo. Ya no le quedará mucho tiempo. Habrá mucha diferencia, créamelo, si muere consciente o si muere mientras duerme. Despierte al pobre muchacho y déjelo que venga y vea lo último; él confía en nosotros, y se lo habíamos prometido.

Arthur entró en escena, mientras Quincey y Seward trataban de darle apoyo moral al que habría sido el futuro marido de Lucy. Ella despertó y dijo

— ¡Arthur! ¡Oh, mi amor, estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido! –el hombre se acercó para besarla, pero Van Helsing le dijo

- No, ¡Todavía no! Sostenga su mano; le dará más consuelo.

Así es que Arthur le tomó la mano y se arrodilló al lado de ella, y ella resplandeció, con todas las suaves líneas haciendo juego con la angelical belleza de sus ojos. Entonces, gradualmente, sus ojos se cerraron y se hundió en el sueño. Por un corto tiempo su pecho se elevó suavemente; y subió y bajó como el de un niño cansado.

Luego, insensiblemente, llegó el extraño cambio que se había notado durante la noche.

Su respiración se volvió estertórea, abrió la boca, y las pálidas encías estiradas hacia atrás hicieron que los dientes parecieran más largos y agudos que nunca. Abrió los ojos de una manera vaga, sonámbula, y dijo en una voz suave y voluptuosa, tal como ellos nunca la habían escuchado en sus labios:

— ¡Arthur! ¡Oh, mi amor, estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido! ¡Bésame!

Arthur se inclinó ansiosamente para besarla, pero en ese mismo instante van Helsing, quien, como los otros, había estado asombrado por la voz de la joven, se precipitó sobre el novio y, sujetándolo por el cuello con ambas manos, lo arrastró hacia atrás con una fuerza que no creían que pudiera poseer, y de hecho lo lanzó casi al otro lado del cuarto.

— ¡Nunca en su vida! —Le dijo—; ¡no lo haga, por amor a su alma y a la de ella!

Y luego, se situó entre los dos como un león acorralado. Arthur estaba tan sorprendido pero se quedó en silencio, esperando.

Seward mantuvo los ojos fijos en Lucy, lo mismo que van Helsing, y vieron un espasmo de ira pasar rápidamente como una sombra por su rostro; los agudos dientes se cerraron de golpe. Luego sus ojos se cerraron y ella respiró pesadamente.

Al poco tiempo sus ojos se abrieron con toda su suavidad, y extendiendo su pobre mano pálida y delgada, tomó la pesada y oscura mano de van Helsing; acercándosela, la besó.

—Mi verdadero amigo —dijo ella, en una débil voz pero con un acento doloroso indescriptible—.Mi verdadero amigo, y amigo de él! ¡Oh, protéjalo, y deme paz a mí!

— ¡Lo juro! —dijo él solemnemente, arrodillándose al lado de ella y sosteniendo su mano, como. Luego se volvió a Arthur y le dijo—: Venga, hijo, tome la mano de ella entre las suyas, y bésela en la frente, y sólo una vez.

Se unieron sus ojos en vez de sus labios; y así se despidieron. Los ojos de Lucy se cerraron; y van Helsing, que había estado observando desde cerca, tomó del brazo a Arthur y lo alejó del lecho.

Luego la respiración de Lucy se volvió estertórea una vez más, y repentinamente cesó del todo.

—Ya todo terminó —dijo van Helsing ¡Está muerta!

Seward tomó a Arthur del brazo y lo condujo al sillón, donde se sentó y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Regresó al lugar y encontró a van Helsing mirando a la pobre Lucy, y su rostro estaba más serio que nunca.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron otra vez, para que ahora se demostrara a los tres hombres mirando a la joven Lucy

El cuerpo de ella había cambiado algo. La muerte le había regresado parte de su belleza, pues sus cejas y mejillas habían recobrado algo de sus suaves líneas; hasta los labios habían perdido su mortal palidez

-Pensamos que moría mientras estaba durmiendo, y durmiendo cuando murió.- Dijo sepulcralmente Seward situé al lado de van Helsing, y le dije:

— ¡Ah! ¡Pobre muchacha! Al fin hay paz para ella. ¡Es el final!

Van Helsing se volvió hacia su discípulo, y dijo con grave solemnidad:

—Nada de eso. ¡Ay!, nada de eso. ¡Es sólo el comienzo!

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—No podemos hacer nada por ella todavía. Espere. Ya verá usted... –dijo el doctor, moviendo la cabeza. —Y ahora, amigo John, creo que podemos ir a la cama... Mañana tendremos ambos mucho que hacer, pero por la noche de hoy no hay necesidad de nosotros. –las luces se apagaron

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Estaban las luces prendidas para demostrar que luego del funeral, Van Helsing y su discípulo hablaban seriamente

Antes de retirarse fueron a ver a la pobre Lucy. Había una multitud de bellas flores blancas.

Toda la hermosura de Lucy había regresado a ella en la muerte, y las horas que habían transcurrido, en lugar de dejar trazos de la muerte habían restaurado la belleza de la vida, de tal manera que positivamente no daban crédito a sus ojos de estar mirando un cadáver.

El profesor miró con seriedad.

-Permanezca aquí hasta que regrese-, dijo y salió del cuarto.

Volvió con un puñado de ajo silvestre de la caja que estaba en el corredor pero que aún no había sido abierta, y colocó las flores entre las otras, encima y alrededor de la cama. Luego, tomó de su cuello, debajo de su camisa, un pequeño crucifijo de oro, y lo colocó sobre la boca de la muerta. Regresó la sábana a su lugar y salieron de la habitación.

—Mañana quiero que usted me traiga, antes del anochecer, un juego de bisturís de disección.-dijo a Seward

— ¿Debemos hacer una autopsia? —le preguntó

—Sí, y no. Quiero operar, pero no como usted piensa. Déjeme que se lo diga ahora, pero ni una palabra a otro. Quiero cortarle la cabeza y sacarle el corazón. ¡Ah!, usted es un cirujano y se espanta. Pero no debo olvidar, mi querido amigo John, que usted la amaba; y no lo he olvidado, pues soy yo el que va a operar y usted no debe ayudar. Me gustaría hacerlo hoy por la noche, pero por Arthur no lo haré; él estará libre después de los funerales de su padre mañana y querrá verla a ella, ver _eso. _Luego, cuando ella ya esté en el féretro al día siguiente, usted y yo vendremos cuando todos duerman. Destornillaremos la tapa del féretro y haremos nuestra operación; luego lo pondremos todo en su lugar, para que nadie se entere, salvo nosotros.

—Pero, ¿por qué debemos hacer eso? La muchacha está muerta. ¿Por qué mutilar innecesariamente su pobre cuerpo? Y si no hay necesidad de una autopsia y nada se puede ganar con ella, ¿Por qué debemos hacerlo?

Él puso la mano sobre su hombro, y dijo después, con infinita ternura:

—Amigo John, hay cosas que usted ignora, y que sin embargo conocerá, y me bendecirá por saberlas, aunque no son cosas agradables. Puedo equivocarme, sólo soy un hombre: pero creo en todo lo que hago. ¿No fue por esto por lo que usted envió por mí cuando se presentó el gran problema? ¡Sí! -Pausa, Van Helsing prosiguió -Bien, ahora tengo una buena razón para todo lo que quiero hacer. Si yo trabajo, sin la confianza de mi amigo en mí, trabajo con el corazón pesado, y siento, que estoy solo cuando deseo toda la ayuda y el valor que puede haber -hizo una pausa un momento, y continuó solemnemente—: Amigo John, ante nosotros hay días extraños y terribles. ¿Tendrá usted fe en mí?

Seward asintió y las luces se apagaron

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Mina y Drácula estaban caminando como un par de novios, en plena plaza. Cada tanto se besaban, pero iban en silencio.

-Conde Drácula, ¿Puedo pediros algo? ¿Cómo era su esposa?

A Drácula, el semblante se le cambió. Parecía inseguro y sobre todas las cosas, dolido. Miró a Mina, con una dulce sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a hablar, con ternura

-Mi querida esposa era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Siempre sonreía cuando venía de las guerras, aparecía, me abrazaba. Le gustaba hacer las cosas por sí misma…

-Arreglar los jardines, ayudar al personal, reír en el parque privado que tenían en el castillo

Drácula le miró, sorprendido y con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabe tanto de ella…?

-Es como si la conociera… como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que ella y yo nos conocíamos desde antes. Es como si le conociera a usted, como si la primera vez que nos vimos…-Drácula le tomó del rostro, para enfrentarle -fuéramos la misma persona –dijeron al unísono y rieron -¿Qué sé más de ti? –Continuó ella, sonriendo –que el castillo tenía un pasadizo secreto donde podía estar junto a su esposa las noches de baile, que lo dejaba todo para estar con ella. Que estuvo muy enamorado de esa mujer. Que la guerra los separó. Que se amaron aún a la distancia… pero… como ella pensó que al no volver, habría usted muerto, se… -miró al hombre y sus ojos se aguaron… -se suicidó.

-Cuando volví y la vi muerta, me enojé mucho con Dios. Quise volverla a la vida, ella era el centro de mi vida. Dios, a pesar de que protegí su pueblo, me traicionó, así que me vengué y busqué ayuda de otros lugares… -sus ojos se oscurecieron también -¿Sabías que tienes un gran parecido a mi difunta esposa? –dijo él, acariciándole el rostro

- ¿No cree en la reencarnación de las almas? –preguntó Mina

-No… no creía en eso

-Pero ahora lo hace. –Se levantó, tomando la mano de Drácula –venga, señor, vamos juntos a casa. –las luces se apagaron

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

En ese pequeño intervalo, Rukia sintió su corazón latir con fuerzas. Vendría la parte que a ella tanto le costaría disimular su timidez… Ichigo sonrió, dándole fuerzas. Ella se dijo a si misma que no tenía que quejarse, al menos sería con la persona que amaba.

Las luces se prendieron otra vez, y Mina y el conde estaban juntos, en un lugar apartado… en la habitación de ella.

- ¿No me recuerdas, Mina? ¿No recuerdas los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, en otra vida? –preguntó Drácula, mirándole a los ojos, tenso.

-Si… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos han separado, mi amor? –Contestó Mina, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura –te he amado todo este tiempo, siempre supe que algo faltaba para que mi vida fuera completa. Yo… -Drácula le besó los labios.

Ichigo comenzó lentamente, mientras Rukia le seguía con inocencia. Luego de eso, ella sintió que la lengua de él se hacía lugar en su boca, sin restringirse de saborearla completamente. Rukia lanzó un pequeño gemido, era un beso apasionado…. Demasiado apasionado para su vergüenza. El fuego que le envolvía, hacía que se olvidara de que había personas mirándoles, entre sorprendidos y alucinados.

Rukia sintió que ya era momento de olvidarse de su personaje y seguir los institutos de su corazón. Ella necesitaba mucho de ese beso, quería que le besara más lugares que fueran sus labios. Quería que le recorriera el cuerpo con sus manos grandes. Kami-sama, se relegaba de todo estando con él.

-Te amo –le dijo suavemente Mina, mientras Drácula le quitaba la parte superior del vestido, para dejarla con el corsé. Acarició cada centímetro de la piel desnuda, mientras pronto acariciaba los pequeños senos levantados por el vestido. No dejó de besarla, ni que le hubieran pagado miles de yenes

Desde el público, la única que no se sorprendía era Karin. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, pero vamos que Yuzu estaba con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto

-Madura, no es tan malo verlos así

-Demo, Karin-chan… -trató de decir Yuzu. Le daba pudor verlos así, pero pervertidamente no podía dejar de observarlos. La vorágine le pedía ver más

Por suerte, Isshin estaba durmiendo muy soberanamente, gracias a la patada en la cabeza… cortesía amorosa de Karin.

Volviendo al escenario, donde solo dos personas se decían lo mucho que se amaban, Drácula rompió el contacto. Mina respiraba entrecortada, y le miraba confundida. Él se incorporó y miró hacia otro lado, culpable

-No puedo creer que sea yo quien acabe con tu inocencia. Mina he hecho cosas terribles

-No me interesan… te amo, y te seguiré hasta donde…

-¡Es que no entiendes! ¡Tu amiga está muerta por mi culpa! ¡Yo maté a tu amiga Lucy para llegar a ti! ¡Yo retuve a Jonathan para estar a tu lado! –gritó Drácula, tomándole de los hombros, sacudiéndola un par de veces. Mina abrió los ojos, mientras las lágrimas actuadas aparecían mágicamente

-No… no… tú has sido… -ella fue en busca de la parte superior del vestido y se fue hacia el vestidor, mientras gritaba, entre llantos -¡Te odio! ¡Tú me has quitado la felicidad...! ¡Eres tú quién hizo que Lucy abandonara su alegría, iba a casarse, iba a ser feliz! ¡TODO POR MÍ! ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!

-¡Lo siento! –gritó Drácula, tirando una de las mesas de la habitación, al piso. También estaba frustrado.

Mina salió del vestidor con un camisón blanco y miró Drácula con la indignación escrita en el rostro

-¡VETE, TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! –Gritó a más no poder -¡TE ODIO! –Golpeó el pecho de Drácula, un par de veces, con fuerza mientras decía eso -¡TE ODIO! … ¡Te odio!… te odio –de pronto se quebró, lanzándose al pecho del chico, dejándolo estupefacto –pero Dios me perdone… te amo… -de pronto ella le miró a los ojos, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Drácula, para dirigirla a su cintura –te amo tanto… -las lágrimas le traicionaron –si te vas… yo… te amo

Drácula le besó los labios para acostarla donde antes habían estado. Las manos de él le acariciaron más partes donde no habían ensayado aquella noche. Aprovechando la situación, Rukia dejó que la besara más veces de las que estaban escritas en el papel e Ichigo subió un poco el camisón, donde el público no veía la piel desnuda, para acariciarle los pechos de la shinigami. Ella gimió en voz alta, mientras Drácula terminó la escena diciendo:

-Yo también te amo. Mina…

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se apagaron y Rukia e Ichigo se apartaron, rojos los dos. Miraron hacia otro lugar, antes de salir de escena.

Ahora, luego de esa escena tan comprometedora, las luces se apagaron, demostrando que Seward estaba leyendo un diario al lado de Randfield y Van Helsing. Los otros dos le escuchaban. Querían interrogar al loco, pero no podían ya que él reía con ganas

-¡Mi amo! ¡MI AMO! LO DIJE TODO EL TIEMPO, PERO USTEDES INCAUTOS NO ME ESCUCHARON!

-Extra Especial…EL HORROR DE HAMPSTEAD OTRO NIÑO HERIDO La "Dama Fanfarrona" Acabamos de recibir noticias de que otro niño perdido anoche, sólo pudo ser encontrado tarde esta mañana bajo un arbusto de retama en el lado de Shooter's Hill del Brezal de Hampstead, que es, tal vez, menos frecuentado que las otras partes. Tenía las mismas diminutas heridas en la garganta que han sido notadas en otros casos. Estaba terriblemente débil y parecía bastante extenuado. También él, cuando se hubo recuperado parcialmente, tuvo la misma historia de haber sido engañado a irse por la "dama fanfarrona"….

— ¿Qué piensa usted de eso? — preguntó Van Helsing a Seward, mientras se retiraba y se cruzaba de brazos.

Miré el periódico, pues realmente no sabía qué me quería decir; pero el más viejo se lo quitó y señaló unos párrafos mencionados dio a entender mucho, hasta que llegué a un pasaje donde describía pequeñas heridas de puntos en sus gargantas. (lo mencionó en voz alta).

— ¿Bien? —dijo él.

—Son como las de la pobre Lucy.

— ¿Y qué saca en conclusión de ello?

—Simplemente que hay alguna causa común. Aquello que la hirió a ella los ha herido a ellos.

—Eso es verdad indirectamente, pero no directamente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, profesor? —le preguntó Chad, exaltado. Pero cuando vio su cara, me ensombreció. Nunca; ni siquiera en medio de la desesperación por la pobre Lucy, había puesto expresión tan seria.

— ¿Cómo? —le dije yo—. No puedo aventurar opiniones. No sé qué pensar, y no tengo ningún dato sobre el que fundar una conjetura.

— ¿Quiere usted decirme, amigo John, que usted no tiene ninguna sospecha del motivo por el cual murió la pobre Lucy; no la tiene después de todas las pistas dadas, no sólo por los hechos sino también por mí?

—De postración nerviosa, a consecuencia de una gran pérdida o desgaste de sangre.

— ¿Y cómo se perdió o gastó la sangre?

Seward movió la cabeza.

—Usted es un hombre listo, amigo John; si no puede explicarlo. Son las antiguas creencias las que hay que contemplar. Yo supongo que usted no cree en la transferencia corporal. ¿No? Ni en la materialización. ¿No? Ni en los cuerpos astrales. ¿No? Ni en la lectura del pensamiento. ¿No? Ni en el hipnotismo...

—Maestro, dígame la tesis,

— Bien, se lo diré a usted. Mi tesis es esta: yo quiero que usted crea.

— ¿Qué crea qué?

— ¡Ah! Usted todavía es mi alumno favorito. Vale la pena enseñarle. Ahora que está deseoso de entender, ha dado el primer paso para entender. ¿Piensa usted que esos pequeños agujeros en las gargantas de los niños fueron hechos por lo mismo que hizo los orificios en la señorita Lucy?

—Así lo supongo.

Se puso en pie y dijo solemnemente:

—Entonces, se equivoca usted. ¡Oh, que así fuera! ¡Pero no lo es! Es mucho peor, mucho, pero mucho peor.

—En nombre de Dios, profesor van Helsing, ¿qué es lo que usted quiere decir?

Se dejó caer con un gesto de desesperación en una silla, y puso sus codos sobre la mesa cubriéndose el rostro con las manos al hablar.

— ¡Fueron hechos por la señorita Lucy!

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –Dijo Chad, levantándose de golpe, mirando con odio al profesor -¿Cómo le ocurre decir algo así?

-Acompáñeme hoy al cementerio

-¡Cementerio, cementerio Jajaja! ¡Mi amo los matará a todos! –gritó Randfield, más cuerdo que todos los que estaban allí. Luces apagadas

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-¡Señorita Mina! –Dijo Messy, con una carta en manos -¡Ha llegado correspondencia! ¡Alégrese, su querido Jonathan ya está en camino!

-¿Cómo?

-Que vendrá a su casa y se casará con usted –Messy había notado el extraño cambio de humor de Mina.

La chica solo salió corriendo del escenario, llorando. Dejó sola a Tatsuki, con más de una pregunta rondándole. Otro apagón de luces

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-Conde… -gritó, apurada, mientras no dejaba de llorar. Las luces fueron prendiéndose una a una.

Drácula apareció detrás de ella, mientras le observaba así

-Mina, ¿Pero qué…?

-Oh! Conde, quieren separarme de usted… quieren que me vaya de su lado. –acto seguido ella se echó a sus brazos, sin dejar de sollozar. –debe haber una manera, una sola para estar en contacto con usted. Sé que están sospechando de las muertes. Y… usted y su condición… ¡No quiero que le atrapen! Por favor, lléveme con usted! No me deje sola aquí. Por… favor…

-Mina, he cruzado los mares para verte, no puedo arriesgarme a que mueras por un capricho mío. Sé que fui egoísta, que te quise para mi…

-¡Pero no quiero dejarle! ¡Anoche le dije lo mucho que le amaba, no me haga esto! –Su voz se quebró, a la vez que miraba al vampiro –sino mi entrega habrá sido en vano. Yo le quiero mucho… le adoro… no quiero perderle. ¡Sería capaz de dejar mi mundo por usted!

-Hay solo una manera.

-¿Cuál? ¡Dígame!

-Toma mi sangre.

-Si. –dijo decidida. Drácula le miró un poco incomodado, antes de quitarse la camisa y rasgarse el pecho. La bolsa de tinta roja, parecida a la sangre brotó de allí, y con suavidad, colocó los labios de la chica allí… aunque la sangre estaba seca. Le acarició el cuerpo en el transcurso de ello, con dulzura y gimió.

-¡Mina, querida, he llega…! –allí quedó Jonathan, duro como una piedra al contemplar la escena

-¡Apártese, vampiro! –gritó Van Helsing, mostrándole un crucifijo.

Ichigo saltó hacia atrás, como cuando estaba transformado en Shinigami y tenía que eludir a algún que otro Hollow.

-¡Escapa Drácula, escapa! –gritó Mina, para mirar a su antiguo novio. Y de pronto comenzó a actuar. - ¡Impura, impura! No debo volver a tocarlo ni a besarlo. ¡Oh! Es posible que sea yo ahora su peor enemigo y que sea de mí de quien mayor temor deba él sentir.

-No, Mina querida, no es así…

-La ha mordido… -dijo Van Helsing, sorprendido. -¡Mina! –gritó el hombre al ver que ella se había desasido del brazo de Jonathan y salió corriendo hacia otro lado, riéndose de la guardia baja que habían tenido… oscuridad total

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

1, 2, 3: luces prendidas

-Ya fuimos a dos de las tres propiedades que el conde Drácula en Witby compró como guarida ¡Los cajones solo están llenos de tierra! Y el monstruo en ellos no está, ¡Mina está en peligro mortal! ¿Qué hacemos Jonathan? Es que acaso a ella, Drácula también en una muerta en vida la convertirá

-Mejor será ir a la abadía

-Al cementerio, opino que allí será que la lleve primero. Para así después ¡Convertirla en vampiro también!

-Han encontrado al viejo Randfield muerto cerca del cementerio ¡Y a un hombre alto! Que llevaba en brazos a una mujer –dijo una pueblerina

-Esa es Mina, mi pequeña niña –contestó Tatsuki, con voz apagada

-Llevemos cruces, ristras de ajo, algo hay que hacer… -dijo Jonathan, enloquecido

-Vayamos pronto al cementerio –concluyó Van Helsing, con voz sepulcral

-¡Al cementerio! –gritaron todos al unísono

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-¡Mina! –gritó Lucy, sorprendiéndola. Rió un par de veces, al ver que Mina se apartaba, horrorizada

-No es un sueño, es verdad…

-Ay! Es algo cercano a la realidad –se burló con una voz de niña buena

-¡Si yo misma te enterré!

-¡He venido muerta en vida, mi esclava serás! –golpeó a Mina

-No eres ella, no es verdad…. –dijo, antes de desmayarse. Lucy quiso abalanzarse sobre su antigua amiga, pero fue lanzada al otro lado del escenario

-¡Lucy! –le retó Drácula

-Solo yo estaré siempre a tu lado, pro la eternidad. Yo a ti señor me he entregado, ¿Ella qué te da? ¡Tú me prometiste ser tu reina! –le desafió, con odio

-Calla –dijo él, sin ganas de discutir y apurado

-No me puedes ahora traicionar

-No sigas

Debes destruirla debes acabarla

- ¿Como osas tu ordenar? –dijo tomándole de la mano y haciendo un gesto brusco con ellas, para alejarla -a tu tumba vuelve y no te atrevas nunca a desafiar mis poderes porque si lo haces a ti te destruirá

-ella no te ama y no te desea –susurró Orihime acariciando el pecho de su amo

-eso es algo que por verse está –dijo él, burlándose de la ingenuidad de la vampira

-Tu final será, tu ruina ella será, a ti te destruirá

-¡Vete ya! –gritó Drácula, tomándole de las muñecas, para apartarla.

Por otro lado, él tomó en brazos a Mina, para llevársela, sin hacer caso de Lucy

-No… no por favor ¡No por favor! No… -concluyó, entre llantos al ver la escena. Justamente Mina se había levantado y le había besado los labios

Jonathan lo había visto todo

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Las luces se prendieron, luego de un corto período de estar apagadas, para demostrar que ahora Lucy estaba detrás de un Jonathan solitario.

-Hola, Jonathan –dijo sensualmente la chica, haciendo que él se volteara. -¿Te acuerdas de mi? –rió con ganas, antes de tirar al piso al novio de Mina. –Tu querida esposa ama a otra persona ¿Por qué no nos quedamos juntos? Y… de paso te daré la vida eterna… -se sentó a horcajadas a él, para acercarse al cuello del ruborizado Quincey –bésame, por favor –le rogó, mientras él le hacía caso.

Si los besos que Drácula y Mina eran los que espantaban, entonces estos eran los que darían que hablar por toda la historia de la secundaria Karakura. El Quincey no dejó un solo centímetro de la boca de Orihime sin recorrer, la abrazó, la atrajo contra sí, olvidándose de todo y de todos. Orihime gimió, algo muy ajeno a la mismísima actuación. Esta situación se estaba yendo de manos, así que pronto fue separando las distancias

-Tócame, al menos tendrás un recuerdo bonito antes de ser mío para toda la eternidad. Yo sé que siempre me has deseado ¿Por qué te reprimes? –no hizo falta que Lucy lo dijera dos veces, ya que Jonathan estaba tocándole con descaro la parte superior de su anatomía femenina… aquella que a Rukia tal vez a su criterio, le faltaba en demasía y Orihime tenía por ella y por todas las chicas del instituto. Orihime se acercó al Quincey para morderle, pero en ese momento, Van Helsing apareció junto a un consternado Dr. Seward, un mutilado Arthur y a un mudo Quincey (N/T: es que en realidad así es el nombre del ex pretendiente de Lucy, más tarde responderé bien algunas cositas XD)

-¡Atrás, demonio! –gritó Van Helsing con un crucifijo en manos. Lucy lloró al instante y cayó al piso, desprevenida.

Ese fue su final. Los campesinos que le habían acompañado se hicieron cargo de Lucy y la estacaron. Un vampiro menos… ahora tendrían que ir por los otros. Y Drácula no había venido solo: sus mascotas estaban junto a él, pero Yachiru no…

Luces apagadas… momentáneamente

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Luces prendidas, voces a la distancia

-¡A él!

-¡Criminal!

-Muerte al monstruo

-Rápido

Solo se encontraban dos personas en el escenario, Mina y Drácula, quienes se besaban. Esa era la despedida definitiva

En sus mentes, una imagen que más temían, se dibujó, haciendo que el beso se volviera más apasionado: si la Sociedad de Almas decidía cortar todo lazo con el mundo humano, también pasarían por algo así… y eso dolía: muchísimo.

-Mina… por lo que más quieras, sé feliz. Todo este pequeño tiempo en que hemos estado juntos, me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Gracias. Gracias por aceptarme otra vez, por querer estar a mi lado, a pesar de mis crímenes ¡Ahora desaparece!

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Lucha, tú eres fuerte!

-Te amo, Mina. –esa fue la última cosa que dijo, antes de meterse en su tumba.

Como la sala de teatro tenía las butacas divididas por la puerta de salida y de entrada, el público ni en sus más remotos sueños podría haber concebido esta idea: el pueblo inglés, más que nada padres y jóvenes aparecieron entre ellos, subiendo al escenario

-¡Matenlo! –gritó alguien de manera descomunal

-¡MALDITO!

-ASESINO

-¡¡MATAR!!

Las sirvientas de Drácula aparecieron de pronto, para proteger a su amo, al igual que Mina. Pero Drácula ya estaba en su tumba y jamás lo podría haber visto. La pelea fue descomunal. Nadie recordaba ser compañero de nadie, simplemente daban y recibían golpes. Trataban de inmovilizar a las chicas que defendían a Drácula. Mina fue sujeta por Jonathan, amenazada con una cruz. Las demás estaban en la misma situación

Van Helsing, junto a Seward se colocaron delante de la tumba, quitándole la tapa. Drácula estaba allí, con sus ojos cerrados y una mueca de paz.

Urahara no temió clavarle la estaca en el corazón a Drácula. Un grito apareció, a la vez que miles de bolsas de tintura borgoña y un grito parecido a un Hollow inundaba todo el salón de actos. Tres golpes en la música que acompañaba la ejecución de Drácula… uno, dos, tres… Drácula había muerto

Todos festejaban, menos una sola persona. Esa persona era Mina. Ella se había apartado de Jonathan, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Y sola como estaba, junto al cadáver del vampiro, dijo solemnemente

-Seguiré lo que alguna vez fue tu imperio. Siempre te amaré y esperaré para ver si el tiempo es amable conmigo y me trae de vuelta a la persona que amo. Gracias por los momentos dados. Te amo, no dudes de mis palabras –besó sus labios, antes de romper en llanto

-Ya todo ha terminado, Mina, vamos a casa –dijo suavemente Jonathan, mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos, con dulzura.

Ella le siguió sin decir nada, ya que se había calmado. Solo miró hacia el frente y seria. Ya todo había acabado.

-Te amo, Mina. Sé mi esposa –dijo Jonathan, arrodillándose junto a ella

-Si, Jonathan Harker –Mina sonrió débilmente, mientras le abrazaba.

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO ACTO,**

**SE CIERRA EL TELÓN**

Karin como Yuzu se abalanzaron a aplaudir, a medida que una canción acompañaba a los personajes secundarios, en escala jerárquica. Cuando Arthur, Quincey y Seward aparecieron, junto a Randfield, la gente celebró como loca. Lucy apareció, las personas comenzaron a gritar, alentándola. Orihime se ruborizó y dejó que Mina apareciera… más gritos, más aplausos… y ni hablar cuado apareció Drácula, con una mirada llena de temor ante el rechazo.

Las hermanitas Kurosaki no dejaron de gritar, aún cuando otra vez el telón se había cerrado. Tampoco lo hizo la gente del público.

La famosa obra de teatro que tantas disputas sentimentales había dado, finalmente acabó.

**EPÍLOGO**

La obra de teatro ya había pasado. Ichigo salvó su año con sus notas. Ahora figuraba tanto como Rukia en los primeros puestos de la lista de alumnos. Eso a Ishida no le gustó, pero luego de enterarse de que también había salvado su año en TODAS las materias, no tuvo tiempo de objetar sus enojos.

Era un día normal en Karakura. El sol resplandecía, los pájaros cantaban… e Isshin lloraba.

-¡Masaki! –gritó de pronto, corriendo escaleras abajo, para decirle alguna primicia que habría pillado indiscretamente… -¡Tú hijo ha besado a la hermosísima Rukia-chan! –

-No tiene remedio –dijo Yuzu, al lado del hombre, mientras sonreía con dulzura, volviendo a ser la misma persona de antes. No recordaba nada de Yuki, para eso, Rukia se había encargado de borrarle los malos momentos PARA SIEMPRE.

-¿Me dejas pegarle, aunque sea una vez? –preguntó Karin, a su lado, sonriendo

Los gritos se escucharon escaleras arriba. Ichigo salía de su habitación como alma que había tomado posesión algún diablo. Miraba con enfado a su padre.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a sacarnos una foto, Karin!? –gritó él, enojadísimo, mientras la pelinegra reía discretamente.

-Oh! Pues como eres lerdo, es bonito tener un recordatorio de la maravillosa obra que hiciste. –su rostro repentinamente se ensombreció –deberías agradecerme, después de todo, te salvé el pellejo. Si el viejo se entera de lo que hiciste con Rukia e Inoue, estarás bajo tierra a unos 10 metros

-Gracias –susurró, abatido.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-¡Mocosos! –gritó la profesora de literatura, poniendo la clase en orden. Los demás le miraron -¿Cómo han pasado este fin de semana?

-Bien –respondieron todos. Rukia observaba a la humana, un poco risueña y a la vez temiendo con lo que les podría pedir.

-¿Nuestras estrellas han trabajado magníficamente, así que querría que lean estos panfletos, antes de que empecemos la clase. –dijo, repartiéndolos.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-Ichigo… -dijo Rukia, entrando sin más a la habitación de l chico. Se ruborizó al ver que él le observaba directamente a la cara. –Quiero darte un regalo por todo lo que has hecho por mí –susurró, sentándose a su lado, en la cama. Sus ojos brillaron, al igual que los de Ichigo -¡Te he inscripto en el taller de teatro de Karakura! –gritó, poniéndose de pie y desapareció de la habitación

_**1…2…3**_

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? –gritó Ichigo, lívido de furia. El escarlata en el que estaba inundado su rostro demostraba lo furioso que se encontraba…

Sip, todo había vuelto a la normalidad…

**FIN**

**Bueno, gente… Etto… sin palabras. **

**Estoy media muerta, con los ojos hinchados, los dedos helados y un polar amarillo patito (?) jejeje**

**Nada más, espero que realmente les haya gustado. Y gracias por los rewiews que han mandado para PREGUNTAS A MEDIA NOCHE, espero no defraudarlos… gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado desde el principio**

**Por primera vez, me cuesta despedirme de algo que escribo (y miren que llevo una lista, que no son precisamente fanfictions, jejeje), me duele en el alma pero a la vez, estoy muy feliz… solo quiero regalarles una canción que se ha convertido en mi favorita y que la he conocido gracias a Milly-chan en el ****fantástico**** fic M33T AGA1N. Ay… (¿Y si les digo que estoy a punto de llorar mientras escribo esto, qué me dicen?)**

**Ichigo**-yo respondo por los pobres de tus lectores de tus mediocres obras… ¡¡Ellos sienten pena por ti!!

**Rukia**-Ah, Ichigo, deja de decir esa estupidez. ¡Estás así porque te mataron y no querías que pasara eso! Pero solo fue una obra de teatro

**Ichigo, rojo**-¡Cállate que no eres nadie para decir eso! ¡Tú en particular, por tu culpa, ahora tengo que ir a esos talleres de teatro escolar!

**Rukia, con voz melosa, entrando en su gigai**-¿Kurosaki-kun está enojado por lo que le hice? Pero si fue un regalo, baka!

**Escritora, haciendo leves señas con las manos de tranquilidad**-Chicos, chicos, no peleen

**Rukia**-Tiene razón (suspira) -¡Pero la seguimos más tarde, idiota!

**Ichigo**-Histérica

**Rukia, comiendo un alfajor de maicena que robó de mi escritorio**-Estúpido

**Ichigo, arrancando parte de mi mutilado alfajorcito… me quedé sin merienda**-¡Bonsái!

**Rukia-**Oe, eso dolió **– (Rukia parece dolida)** – ¡Homosexual!

**Río, a la vez que ellos parecen matarse con la mirada. Si se tocaban, se arrancaban los cabellos. Luego Ichigo cedió al concurso de ceños fruncidos. **

**¡Rukia win! **

**Ichigo-**¡Oe, escritora! Saluda a tus lectores. Y gracias por acompañarnos

**Rukia, concordando ¡Aleluya!**-Es verdad, fue muy amable de su parte, como esta chica lo ha dicho persona a persona. Gracias

**Ichigo, saltando de mi ventana-**Nos vamos, enana

**Rukia, con la venita de la sien ya levantada, saltando también -**¿Qué dices, retardado?

**Suspiro, a la vez que mi celular comienza a vibrar. Otra fiesta organizada por Matsumoto. Se prometen karaoke, sake y muy buena música. **

**Escritora: **-¡¡Espérenme, chicos!!

**Mou sukoshi**

_Soshite kizuita toki ni (Antes de darme cuenta)_

_kangaeteru no wa kimi no koto de... (Ya estaba pensando en ti)_

_sore ga sugoku hazukashikattari (Pensé que era muy embarazoso)_

_sugoku iyadattari omoete (Y odié de verdad haberlo hecho)_

_sore wa boku ga kimochi wo tsutaeru koto ga kowai kara desu (Y es porque tengo miedo de expresar mis sentimientos)_

_Atama de osaetsukete mo (Y aunque logré borrarlos de mi cabeza)_

_kokoro ga dousuru koto modekinakute (No puedo hacer nada con mi corazón)_

_autabi ni kimi ni satorarenai youni (Para evitar que te des cuenta cuando nos vemos)_

_itsumo to kawarinai youni(Y tratar de actuar como siempre)_

_hanashiteru tsumori de (Al menos esa era mi idea)_

_Yoyuu mo nakute (Pero no pude evitarlo)_

_kurushiku natta boku wa (Estaba sufriendo)_

_kimi ni uso wo tsuiteshimau... dakedo (Y acabé mintiéndote...pero)_

_Mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi... (Solo un poco más...Solo un poco más...)_

_kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara (Si puedo acercarme a tu corazón)_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi... (Solo un poco más...Sólo un poco más...)_

_ima kono toki ga kienai youni (Intenta no olvidar este momento)_

_Douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai (Dios, dame valentía... por favor)_

**Y para que se hagan una idea de la música que he estado escuchando mientras escribía estos capis del fic, les pasaré a continuación el playlist. Júzguenme ¿Están buenas o no las canciones?**

Veltiopunch-crawl

Ryoko Shintani -Crossing days

Ryoko Shintani -Tenohira no taiyou

Aki Misato-Sad Rain

Elisa-Hikari

Surface-Sunao na niji

Tegomass -aiaigasa

Orb hunter4-joy to the world

369 Miroku- Kasumi

Midori no Hibi -Mou sukoshi

Flow—Word of the voice

Rukia Kuchiki-wind

Aqua timez-sen no Yoru wo Koete

Bleach-going home

Bleach-peaceful afternoon

Rie Fu-Life is like a boat

Catmonchy-Daidai

Skoop on somebody-Happy people

June-Baby it's you (karaoke)-más tarde el original

Takacha –Movin!! (version ending del animé y versión acústica)

Mai Hoshimura-Sakura Biyori

Kosuke Atari-Tane wo maku hibi

Home made Kazoku-Thank you!!

Bleach-comical World

Bleach-ditty for dady

Buono!- kiss! kiss! kiss!

Buono! –Honto no jibun

Buono!-kokoro no tamago

Buono-Minna Daisuki

Buono! Renai Rider

Theatre des Vampires- pleasure and pain

Theatre des Vampires- bloodlust

Theatre des Vampires-Reason and sense

Theatre des Vampires-Theatre of Horrors

Theatre des Vampires-forever in death

Theatre des Vampires-let me die

Theatre des Vampires-mater tenebrarum

Theatre des Vampires-Lilith mother Inferorum

Theatre des Vampires-Queen of the damned

Theatre des Vampires- der makabere tanze des Vampires

Blackmore's night-fires at midnight

Kamelot-Eden Echo

Kamelot-Rule the world

Within Temptation-Forsaken

Within Temptation-our farewell

Within Temptation-the howling

Within Temptation-see who I am

Within Temptation-the cross

Within Temptation-destroyed

Within Temptation-our solemn hour

Within Temptation-All I need

Within Temptation-what have you done!?

**Por ahora nada más, jajjaa, he seleccionado un poco, lo que pasa es que me encanta escuchar música. Y como ya dije antes, al perder toda la información que tenía en la computadora, por culpa de un "divino" (¬¬) virus, perdí el 90 (o sea, toda la colección de Kamelot, la de Haggard, la de Nightwish, música celta, música de los 80's… -tenía 20 gigas de música-TT) de toda mi música. Jajaja ¡No se aterren por las canciones que he puesto últimas!, ¡Me encanta el Gothic Metal y el Heavy metal! Y obviamente el J-pop J-rock, jaja**

**¡Un beso! **

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


End file.
